Nossas Vidas
by Annette Fowl
Summary: Férias de verão... Sétimo ano... O confronto se aproximando. Harry Potter tem de pensar em muitas coisas mas depois do verão ele só conseguirá pensar em seu futuro e em sua maior motivação para a existência de um futuro.
1. prólogo

Título: _Nossas Vidas_

Autora: _Annette _

Classificação etária: _R_

Shipper: _Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

Sinopse: _férias de verão...sétimo ano... o confronto se aproximando. Harry Potter tem de pensar em muitas coisas mas depois do verão ele só conseguira pensar em seu futuro e em sua maior motivação para a existência de um futuro._

Nota: _Bem... Essa é minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem e me mandem bastantes reviews._

_Esperarei ansiosamente pelos comentários. Porque toda critica é construtiva._

_Para os desavisados eu aviso que a fic é HH. Porque a Hermione é muito legal pra ficar com um cara tão enfadonho como o Rony e o Harry merece alguém que não o beije querendo reviver o romance com algum defunto.desculpem pela sinopse... a fic esta bem melhor!_

_É isso. Boa leitura!_

NOSSAS VIDAS

Prólogo:

As coisas não foram mais às mesmas depois do fim do 5° ano de Harry. O ministério acordou e admitiu o retorno de Voldemort e com isso teve – se muitas mudanças no mundo bruxo. Sabia-se que Harry seria alvo de outros atentados e por isso Dumbledore conseguiu com que o ministério abrisse umas pequenas exceções para ele e algumas outras pessoas (que também correriam perigo por andarem sempre ao lado dele).

Agora eles poderiam usar magia antes dos 17, fora da escola e aprenderiam a aparatar antes do inicio do 7° ano. "É uma questão de necessidade" Dumbledore falou certa vez, ao ser interrogado por Thomas Anderson, um membro da ordem da fênix que havia se juntado a eles no início do 6° ano. Ano aquele que harry passou por outras grandes provas.

A primeira com seus amigos que tiveram uma discussão muito grande quando Hermione admitiu que namorava Krum e que passara o verão na casa dele. Rony teve um ataque e se declarou pra ela. Foi um dos momentos mais difíceis para Harry. Ele havia percebido que a amiga havia voltado diferente e se possível com algum problema. Mas não iria pressioná-la. A conhecia bem o bastante pra saber que era melhor esperar que ela resolvesse se abrir com ele. Rony depois de um tempo se apaixonou por uma garota da corvinal muito parecida com a Cho na opinião dos amigos e disse que não gostava de Hermione da maneira que achava. Via nela uma segunda irmã só que muito mais chata que Gina.

Depois disso Harry teve um ano meio normal, com pequenos romances e outras coisas mais. Mas o seu maior problema foi no fim do ano em um passeio pra hogsmeade.

Hermione demorou a voltar do passeio porque estava à procura de dois sétimoanistas. Harry foi o único que deu por sua falta na hora do jantar. Por isso resolveu procurá-la pelo castelo e como não conseguiu resultado resolveu sair até a cidade. Só conseguia informações evasivas e quando começava a desistir e voltar pro castelo e ver se ela já havia voltado escutou um grito de socorro. Eram comensais que aterrorizavam Hermione com a maldição cruciatus tentando fazer com que ela lhes contasse sobre Harry. Ele foi salvar a amiga sem pensar em nada e se Dumbledore não aparecesse os dois morreriam. O resultado foi que o professor os salvou, mas em compensação foi levado as pressas por Harry e Hermione a ala hospitalar e por se encontrar em um estado muito delicado foi mandado ao hospital Saint Mungus.

Harry chegou a namorar metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, sem saber que com a ajuda de Hermione. Pois todas as garotas que queriam namorá-lo pediam ajuda a ela para conquistá-lo, afinal quem melhor para dar conselhos sobre ele do que a melhor amiga? Terminaram o ano sem maiores imprevistos e Harry se viu mais uma vez na Rua dos Alfeneiros.Esperando ansiosamente que as férias acabassem e ele pudesse voltar à escola. Mas de uma coisa ele não sabia. Que aquelas férias mudariam grandemente a sua vida...

N/A:é isso gente. O capitulo um vem daqui a pouco. Só preciso digitá-lo e mandar para minhas betas revisarem. Pouca coisa não? Mas não se preocupem...

Agora só vou fazer um pedido sim? Reviews!

Kisses and bye!


	2. Os olhos de Hermione

NOSSAS VIDAS

Título: _Nossas Vidas_

Autora: _Annette Fowl_

Classificação etária: _R_

Shipper: _Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

Capitulo I: Os olhos de Hermione.

_Caro Harry,_

_Aposto que você conseguiu ser aprovado no teste de aparatação assim como eu. Sei como as suas férias devem estar sendo e por isso estou lhe escrevendo. Seu primo continua te importunando? Porque aprendi um feitiço excelente que vai ser muito útil para pessoas como ele e o Malfoy. _

_De qualquer maneira eu estou te escrevendo para dar uma solução ao seu sofrimento (ou pelo menos acho). Como você não tem amigos por ai eu pensei que você talvez quisesse aparecer aqui em casa pra gente conversar de vez em quando. Eu não quero ir para a Toca por que a Luna foi convidada pela Gina e como você já deve ter entendido (a menos que seja tão tapado quanto o Rony) os sentimentos dela não vamos ter muita atenção do Rony com ela por lá. _

_Mas se você não puder vir eu entendo. Talvez você queira aproveitar para sair com alguém especial e não sou eu que vou atrapalhar._

_Meus pais já disseram que você vai ser muito bem vindo. _

_Beijos, de sua eterna amiga:_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.s.: meu endereço_

Harry releu a carta. Mesmo sendo curta era bastante esclarecedora. Agora ele sabia porque Rony não o convidara como em todos os anos para ir a Toca e sabia porque Mione passou tanto tempo sem dar noticias.

O amigo estava apaixonado e ela pensava que Harry tinha alguém especial em mente. Riu. Como a Mione era esperta. Acertara sobre o Rony, mas ele já estava sozinho novamente pronto pra outra. Sentou-se na escrivaninha e começou a escrever sua resposta para Hermione, mas parou. Era melhor fazer uma surpresa.

Molhou a pena e escreveu para Lupin. Odiava aquilo, mas tinha que escrever a Ordem informando o seu destino. Percebera a duras penas como isso era importante.

Devido a uns de seus momentos de rebeldia havia colocado não só ele em perigo, mas seus amigos também. Sentiu-se mal ao lembrar daqueles que nos últimos anos morreram por sua causa.

Cedrico, Sirius... E quase que Dumbledore também havia morrido no semestre anterior devido a sua incompreensão. O diretor só foi internado no Sant Mungus e ficou por um mês l�, mas voltaria para Hogwarts no inicio do ano letivo.

Contou para Lupin o seu destino e chamou Edwiges.

vai lá garota! Mas me faça o possível para trazer uma resposta antes do dia amanhecer.

A coruja soltou um pio depois de receber um afago e saiu voando pelo céu estrelado de Londres. Assim que a coruja sumiu no horizonte alguém bateu na sua porta.

quem é?

vamos garoto!- ouviu a voz de hipopótamo de seu tio – sua tia esta te chamando para jantar.

Suspirou. Certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Lupin estava com Tonks na hora que a carta chegou.

um... Quem veio atrapalhar a gente Ninfa?- ela riu tirando-o de cima dela.

é uma coruja Lupin!- ela olhou pela janela e viu Edwiges - Harry lhe mandou uma mensagem pelo visto.

Ele se levanta meio mal-humorado e abre a janela. Tonks lhe lança uma almofada e se senta.

esconde isso Lupin ou vai acabar assustando a coruja!

Ele olha para baixo e ri.

o que eu posso fazer se você quer compensar a semana que passamos separados com uma noite?- ele pega o pergaminho e lê - ele quer permissão para visitar a Hermione...

e você vai deixar né?- ela o abraçou.

só porque eu quero ficar sozinho com você novamente...

Harry leu a carta de Lupin com uma felicidade crescente. Teria um belo dia ao lado de Hermione. Deitou-se e adormeceu imaginando o que poderia fazer no outro dia com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

Hermione tomou o seu banho com bastante calma. Seus pais já tinham ido trabalhar, mas sua prima ainda dormia. Elas iriam ao shopping aquele dia e Mione queria estar bem bonita. Por isso ela fez um feitiço básico em seu cabelo. Precisava apenas que ele perdesse um pouco de volume e ficasse menos frisado.

Sua prima Melissa não era bruxa e essa era uma das raras vezes em que Hermione saia com alguém não bruxo de sua idade.

Olhou-se no espelho do seu quarto e sorriu. Não se achava bonita, mas tinha de admitir o quanto sua pele e cabelos estavam.

Hermione havia passado a maior parte de suas férias em um cruzeiro pela Grécia o que lhe rendera um belo bronzeado e uma adorável marca de biquíni. Havia descoberto uma ótima poção que manteria o seu bronzeado por mais tempo. Pegou um vestido leve no armário com as mangas caídas e florido. Londres estava bem quente.

Desceu e começou a arrumar o café da manha. Olhou para o relógio, 10 horas. Sua prima já deveria estar acordando. Ligou a tv e esperou o chá ficar pronto enquanto assistia o noticiário.

´dia mione...- Melissa estava na sala. Havia acabado de acordar e vestia um robe sobre o baby-doll.- o que temos para o café da manha?

torradas, ch�, leite, pãezinhos, geléia light, requeijão light e etc. -ela olhou para a prima – você não vai se arrumar?

ah Mione, não se estressa vai! Primeiro eu quero tomar café!

Mione olhou para cima como se pedisse auxilio aos céus. Como resposta a campainha tocou. Ela se levantou assustada e foi ver quem era. Viu pelo olho mágico e deu um gritinho de satisfação enquanto abria correndo a porta.

Harry!

Ele se viu abraçado por uma Hermione diferente da que deixara na estação de trem no fim do período letivo.

Essa estava mais morena e se possível mais...

Hermione você engordou!

Mione quem e?- Melissa gritou da cozinha

Ela deu um tapa no ombro de Harry e um muxoxo baixo

é um amigo - gritou e falou mais baixo - que depois de ficar um tempão sem me ver só sabe dizer que estou gorda!

Ele a olha com mais atenção e ri sem graça

bem você realmente não engordou, mas há algo diferente em você que eu não sei o que é!

Foi à vez dela inspecioná-lo

é você não mudou muita coisa, a não ser por um fato...- ela olhou a volta deles – cadê a Elizabeth? – citou o nome com um falso desprezo que fez Harry rir

não vai me convidar para entrar? – ele falou enquanto passava por ela e falava com desinteresse como se desse o assunto por encerrado – terminei com a Bety.

Antes que Mione tivesse tempo de dizer algo Mel irrompeu pelo corredor que levava até a cozinha com um gritinho de alegria.

um amigo? Me apresenta Mione!

Harry sorriu da maneira como Hermione se acostumara a ver afetar as meninas ao longo do 6º ano. Charmoso e sedutor para as outras garotas, mas para ela... Parecia o mesmo dos seis anos que se conheciam. Sua prima quase desmaiou com aquele gesto. Hermione cruzou os braços e soltou um muxoxo.

"Mel não tem jeito mesmo, não pode ver um garoto um pouco atraente e logo se joga nos braços dele. Aposto até que ela se esqueceu que íamos sair e que ainda esta de pijama!" – Mione pensou. Harry pegou a mão de Mel e a beijou. A garota soltou um suspiro levando a mão ao peito, se lembrando subitamente que ainda estava de pijama ela ruborizou.

desculpa... Eu vou me trocar... – e subiu apressadamente para o seu quarto.

Os dois se encararam. Eram tantas perguntas para serem feitas que não sabiam por onde começar. Hermione soltou os braços e puxou Harry até a cozinha.

vamos comer enquanto ela se arruma. Quer ir ao shopping com a gente? Você já tomou o seu café da manhã? Porque você não me avisou quando viria? E ai como vão as coisas? Eu quero... – Mione falava tão depressa que Harry teve que segurá-la e por um dedo em seus lábios

Mione... Calma! – ela respirou fundo – uma pergunta de cada vez. – ele a levou até a bancada no meio da cozinha e a fez se sentar em um banco. – eu vou responder a cada uma das suas perguntas, mas não agora. Primeiro você vai tomar o seu café. – ele tirou o dedo dos lábios dela e olhou a sua volta. – bem... Eu sei me virar na cozinha, mas somente se você me disser onde às coisas ficam.

não precisa Harry. Se senta ao meu lado já esta tudo pronto. Vem, vamos nos servir.

Harry a serviu primeiro. Começou a comer a sua torrada quando percebeu que Mione não comia parou.

o que houve?

você é a visita, eu é que deveria te servir!

mas eu sou um perfeito cavalheiro... E por isso te servi. Agora deixa de ceninha e come!

Eles riram e começaram a falar de Hogwarts, mas antes que se aprofundassem no assunto Melissa voltou. Hermione logo falou da ida delas ao shopping enquanto a prima se servia de dois pãezinhos com geléia.

vamos fazer algumas compras e quem sabe assistir um filme. Quer ir com a gente?

pode ser... Você ainda não me apresentou a essa linda morena com os olhos azuis mais lindos que eu já vi! – ele piscou para Mel falando em tom ofendido.

Hermione respirou fundo. Aquele seria um longo dia.

Harry essa é Melissa minha prima. Mel esse é Harry um amigo da escola.

prazer Mel...

que isso o prazer é todo meu. Ta vendo Mione? Se não viesse para o níver da minha tia não conheceria esse deus grego que cá entre nos eu aposto que você trouxe escondido da Grécia.

Os três não agüentaram e começaram a rir. Após o café Mione pegou sua bolsa para saírem. Harry aproveitou para medir Melissa e quando Hermione voltou se limitou a fazer um comentário.

Mione você não vai sentir frio com esse vestido? – ela sorriu – bem... O cinema é frio, você sabe não é?

anda indo muito ao cinema ultimamente não Sr. Potter? – ele que olhava galanteador para Mel a olha suplicante – acho que não preciso!

Hermione meio que não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava segurando a maior vela e não queria nem saber como seria no cinema. Fizeram algumas compras e enquanto os dois pombinhos se distraíram ela parou em frente a uma joalheria e olhou encantada para a vitrine. Era uma pulseira muito linda.

Quando entraram no cinema Mione se manteve afastada da prima. Não queria atrapalhá-los. Harry entrou depois delas, a mão ocupada com pipocas, refrigerantes e algo pendurado em seu ombro. Sentou-se ao lado da Mel e logo em seguida o filme começou. Já estavam no meio do filme quando Mione começou a sentir frio.

Olhou desconcertada para o lado. Não conseguia entender como os dois não sentiam frio. Foi em uma dessas olhadas que sem querer Mione acabou encarando Harry. Estava sem cor de tanto frio, mas quando viu o olhar de Harry sua pele adquiriu um leve tom rosado.

Sorrindo Harry pediu licença a Mel e foi até os fundos da sala. Quando viu que ninguém estava olhando se transfigurou. Andou até Mione e se sentou ao lado dela que levou um susto ao ver aquele garoto de cabelos acobreados lhe por um casaco nos ombros. Abriu a boca e sentiu um dedo em seus lábios. Reconheceu aquele toque e antes que falasse ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

sabe sua prima até que é legal, mas... – ela abafou um riso – eu não podia te deixar aqui com frio. – ele acariciou seus cabelos e a ajudou a vestir o casaco. – esse eu trouxe junto com as pipocas. Vê se da próxima vez me escuta.

pode deixar! – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e tirou a marca do batom. – agora volta pra lá antes que ela se irrite.

não sei... A companhia que eu tenho agora é mais agradável, sabia! – ele pegou novamente uma mecha do cabelo dela – o que você fez no cabelo?

ficou bonito, não? – Harry olhou pra frente

eu já te disse que eu te acho bonita do jeito que é e varias vezes! – falou em tom ressentido. – depois nos falamos – e refez o seu caminho.

Ao término do filme eles se dirigiram até a saída do shopping em total silêncio que só foi interrompido por Harry.

me esperem aqui, sim? Eu já volto!

Elas se olharam sem entender o que acontecia.

sabe Mione esse seu amigo é muito maneiro... Ele tem namorada?

não Mel! – ela disse em um tom não muito afável. Percebendo a própria rispidez mudou de assunto – vamos direto para a sua casa ou passamos primeiro na minha? – Mel a olhou como se ela fosse louca por ainda ter duvidas

mas e claro que vamos para a sua primeiro!

Harry chegou a tempo de ver a cena, mas não teve tempo de se manifestar porque viu Lupin e Tonks com os cabelos flamejantes se aproximando. Hermione também os viu.

oi Tonks! O que vocês fazem aqui prof º ?

Lupin trocou um olhar cúmplice com Tonks.

bem... Eu e a Ninfa estávamos passando e ao vê-los resolvemos acompanhá-los. O que vocês acham?- Mione sorriu aliviada, não teria de segurar vela sozinha.

adorei a idéia! – virou-se pro Harry – e então já fez o que queria?

pode ter certeza... Vamos então! Tonks você esta de carro?

peguei lá no serviço para eventuais necessidades. Vamos logo! Quero chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. – olhou para os adolescentes e pareceu só então ver Melissa – você é...?

Tonks essa é minha prima Melissa. Mel essa é tonks, uma amiga nossa – disse segurando Harry – e esse é o Lupin, nosso professor!

prazer Mel! – disse Tonks

prazer Melissa! – falou Lupin

Ela olhou pro jeito excêntrico de Tonks e o desleixado de Lupin e murmurou um "muito prazer" que fazia qualquer um perceber o quanto queria estar bem longe deles.

Harry cruzou os braços irritado

vamos logo gente!

Todos foram em direção ao carro que Tonks conseguira no ministério. Era um blazer vinho de dar inveja a qualquer um. Assim que entraram no carro Harry perguntou a mel qual o endereço dela a menina falou contrariada o endereço. Tonks chegou na casa da Mel em dez minutos . Mione se despediu da prima, deu um beijo nos tios e voltou pro carro.

agora vamos levar a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço para casa. – disse Tonks

eu moro... – Harry passou a mão no braço dela

não precisa dizer mione! Eles passaram o dia atrás da gente... – falou de bom humor

Tonks e Lupin trocaram um olhar cúmplice quando Hermione respirou fundo assentindo a atitude deles.

"Harry realmente mudou muito. Tudo por causa do 5º e 6º ano".Ela olhou para Harry e viu um grande sorriso no rosto do amigo. "Depois que ele se abriu comigo no 6º ano mudou de uma vez e pra melhor, não só comigo. Porque eu o fiz ver que as pessoas só queriam o melhor para ele, serem amigas apenas...".

No inicio do 6º ano Hermione percebeu que Harry escondia algo dela e conseguiu com uma eficiência que surpreendeu até o próprio Harry fazê-lo contar todos os seus temores e receios. "Ela me pegou em um momento muito delicado" era o que Harry sempre se dizia tentando se convencer que não foi nada mais do que um desabafo com uma amiga em T.P.M.

**A sala comunal estava deserta. Ou pelo menos era assim que Hermione pensava. Ela se sentou em um sofá olhando para a lareira. Não se passaram nem cinco minutos antes que ela começasse a chorar. Não agüentava mais, sentia como se o chão sumisse sob seus pés, seu mundo desabasse... Era assim que se sentia a cada vez que olhava nos olhos de Harry. Sentia que o amigo escondia algo dela e se sentia mal a cada vez que imaginava que ele não conseguia confiar o bastante nela para desabafar. Estava ali a mais de trinta minutos deixando as lágrimas caírem quando sentiu que era abraçada. Deixou um soluço sair do seu peito, viu uma mão enxugar suas lagrimas e sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço dando-lhe calafrios.**

**- Não chora... Me diz o que ta acontecendo... Algum problema nas matérias?**

**Ela o empurrou num gesto brusco e se encolheu. Ele tirou a capa e se aproximou novamente. Não sabia o que tinha feito para que ela o tratasse daquela maneira.**

**- que foi Mione? Você brigou com o Krum? – ele se desesperou ao ver as lagrimas aumentarem – olha pra mim Mione! O que esta acontecendo que há uma semana você fica aqui chorando?**

**Harry levou um susto ao ser encarado.**

**- você vem me espionando? – uma fúria maior ainda invadiu Hermione – quer saber porque?**

**- é claro que quero, você é minha amiga e eu me preocupo com você!**

**- eu também Harry, eu também me preocupo com você! E é por isso que eu to aqui. Você ta sofrendo e não se abre com ninguém e eu me pergunto o porque disso Harry!**

**Ele parou abruptamente. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir. Odiava ver sua amiga sofrer e saber que ele era o culpado doía mais ainda. A abraçou e contou tudo o que tinha falado com Dumbledore no dia em que Sirius morreu. Tudo que estava sufocando o seu peito desde aquele dia em que o mundo reconheceu a volta de Voldemort.**

**- me entende agora Mione? Eu perdi tudo aquilo que eu tinha como família. Por causa dessa profecia idiota... E não quero que mais gente sofra esta bem?**

**- e eu Harry? – ele olhou nos olhos dela como se procurasse uma resposta ali – o Rony? Não somos nada?**

**- mas é claro que...**

**- não Harry! Você não pode se tolher por causa dessa profecia. É agora que você tem de viver. Lutar por sua vida, por aqueles que ama e viver enquanto o fim da profecia não acontece. Viva Harry, viva! Ame e deixe ser amado! Porque vão ser estes sentimentos que vão te tornar vencedor sobre ele Harry!**

**Ele a viu chorar mais um pouco e adormecer nos seus braços. Queria levá-la pro quarto sem maiores problemas com a escada, mas sabia que isso não era possível. Ficou acariciando a face dela e viu sorriso brincar em seu rosto. Queria saber com o que ou quem ela sonhava. Jurou que a ouviu dizer "eu te amo" e quando pensou que a ouviria dizer o nome de alguém viu Dobby entrar no aposento. Acabou não ouvindo nada, pois Hermione acordou e ao se dar conta das horas se levantou para ir dormir. Deu um beijo em seu rosto, se despediu de Dobby e foi para o seu dormitório.**

**- Harry Potter se sente melhor?-ele olhou para a lareira e respondeu o elfo**

**- pode ter certeza Dobby e boa noite!**

**Voltou para o seu dormitório pensando em como se sentia mais leve por ter compartilhado com alguém aquele segredo e principalmente, e desconhecia o motivo desse fato, pelo fato da pessoa com quem compartilhou ser Hermione, pois sentia que no fundo sempre quis compartilhar com ela todos aqueles segredos e muitos outros.**

**Suspirou precisava aprender oclumência e legilimência com a maior urgência. A curiosidade era seu ponto fraco e saber o que os olhos de Hermione lhe escondiam era no momento a sua maior prioridade.**

Pararam em frente à casa de Hermione. As luzes da sala já estavam acesas. Lupin e Tonks pediram desculpas por não poderem entrar porque estavam com pressa. Eles se despediram dentro do carro e Harry a levou ate a porta.

e então se divertiu? – ela perguntou

posso dizer que já tive dias piores – ele acariciou o rosto dela e segurou seu queixo – mas pode ficar tranqüila que uma das companhias foi a melhor que eu já tive em muito tempo...

Hermione não sabia o que dizer daquele comentário.Apenas sorriu e viu um sorriso brincar nos lábios de Harry que inclinou levemente a cabeça em sua direção. Fez algo que Harry sabia muito bem que ela só fazia quando estava nervosa, começou a falar.

aparece amanhã Harry. A gente pode fazer um programa mais interessante pra dois amigos...

Harry suspirou. Beijou-lhe a testa e a abraçou.

se cuida em Mione...- ela riu

olha só quem fala!

a gente se vê mais tarde... – ele piscou e sorriu marotamente

tchau Harry!

Mione ficou na rua acenando até que o carro sumiu de vista.

Tonks riu e Harry a olhou intrigado.

não me olhe desse jeito Harry! Se você olhasse um pouco mais nos olhos dela ia acabar usando legilimência nela e ela não ia gostar nada disso. – Lupin sorriu e falou no lugar de um Harry emburrado

a questão Ninfadora é que ele não quer saber tudo assim... De uma hora pra outra! Ele quer ouvir dela... Me entende?- trocaram um olhar cúmplice - agora vamos deixar logo ele em casa porque temos uma noite muito longa pela frente...

Harry não ouviu as ultimas palavras de Lupin (mesmo que ouvisse não entenderia muita coisa), pois só tinha uma coisa em mente: descobrir o que os olhos de Hermione diziam...

N/A: gente... O capitulo um ta ai! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. O próximo vai demorar um pouco pq minhas betas estão atarefadas na facul assim como eu (que não posso de forma alguma perder cálculo e física)

De qualquer forma... Espero reviews.

P.S.: depois eu decoro o nome da categoria!

Kisses and bye


	3. A Toca

NOSSAS VIDAS

Título: _Nossas Vidas_

Autora: _Annette Fowl_

Classificação etária: _Rated T_

Shipper: _Harry /Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

Neste capitulo eu vou falar de outros personagens da fic que de certa forma merecem ser citados. Aqui eu digo que gosto de DG e que a coisa que ficou mais óbvia pra mim no quinto livro foi que a Luna tem uma queda pelo Rony. Por esse comentário já da pra se imaginar qual é o outro casal não?

Kisses e boa leitura!

Capitulo II: A Toca

O sol já estava alto e iluminava o rosto do rapaz adormecido. Ele se mexeu na cama. Já mal cabia nela de tão grande que estava e o seu único consolo era que pior não podia ficar. Encolheu-se mais um pouco e cobriu a cabeça. Já se ouvia a movimentação rotineira da casa pela manhã. Depois de ouvir alguma coisa se quebrando e os berros da mãe resolveu se levantar. O dia parecia que ia ser longo.

Rony aparatou na porta do banheiro. Bateu, como ninguém reclamou, ele entrou. Hermione ainda não lhe escrevera, muito menos Harry. O que poderia ter acontecido aos amigos? Terminou de se arrumar e aparatou na cozinha. A sr ª Weasley deixou outro prato se quebrar.

Ronald Weasley! – gritou

bom dia mãe... O que temos para o café? – ele se sentou perto dos gêmeos que agora não conseguiam parar de rir.

você esta agindo como Fred e Jorge! Isso só porque está trabalhando com eles no verão... Ainda bem que Gina não é como vocês... – ela falava enquanto servia as panquecas de Rony. – com ou sem calda?

com! – os gêmeos se levantaram e quando Rony ia dar uma garfada, as panquecas sumiram –hei!

vamos você come lá na loja! – disse Fred

é... Nós só não podemos chegar tarde – emendou Jorge.

Rony se levantou amuado e seguiu os irmãos com a bolsa onde estavam as panquecas

vocês ainda me pagam!

Gina apareceu neste exato momento na cozinha e se dirigiu até a mãe.

posso convidar a Luna para passar uns dias com a gente?

Rony parou para ver se não tinha se esquecido de nada. A sr ª Weasley sorriu para Gina

é claro que pode querida... Rony eu já pus a calda! – ela falou com um Rony que agora havia tirado seu café da bolsa e aberto o pote.

a senhora tem certeza? – falaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

é claro que tenho certeza, pra todos dois! Agora me deixem tirar aquelas fadas mordentes do porão!

Rony e Gina sorriram vitoriosos, mas apenas Gina sabia que quase pelo mesmo motivo.

O serviço de Rony na loja de logros era muito fácil. Ele só precisava anotar pedidos grandes ou encomendas para os fregueses e fazer o controle do estoque e era por isso que uma hora após a chegada deles na loja ele já havia acabado com as suas panquecas.

Estava trabalhando com os gêmeos apenas para passar o seu tempo. Não agüentaria ficar em casa convivendo apenas com as mulheres da família. Mas, depois da noticia que recebera naquela manhã achou que a idéia de ficar em casa até que não seria má idéia.

Ficou a manhã inteira pensando nela. Nos olhos dela, quando estava sorrindo. No seu jeito de falar e andar. O seu astral. O jeito de levar a vida e se um dia ele teria alguma chance com ela...

hei acorda Rony!- Fred falou

Rony saiu de seus devaneios e olhou meio bobo para a cara do irmão, como se ele não tivesse de estar ali, atrapalhando o que ele fazia.

o que você quer Jorge?- o irmão o olhou admirado – ok, você é o Fred...

é to vendo que você realmente ta com a cabeça no mundo da lua!

Jorge se aproximou sorrindo e não deixou de fazer piada

não Jorge ele ta com a cabeça na Luna ou seria Di-lua...-os gêmeos caíram na gargalhada

Rony se levantou. Não suportava aquelas piadas dos gêmeos. Começou a andar pela loja e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era um dos fregueses

Malfoy... O que faz aqui?

não posso mais fazer compras?

Rony refletiu um pouco

pode... O que você deseja? – seu tom era tedioso.

Draco passou os olhos pela loja como se procurasse algo muito importante. E como não encontrou o que procurava, tentou esconder seu desapontamento pegando um doce na prateleira e fazendo cara de asco...

o que é isso? – disse mostrando um doce que mais parecia lama

bem, isso é... _Bala lamacenta_... Serve para fazer as pessoas flutuarem alguns centímetros do chão, seu efeito tem duração de cinco até dez minutos... Porque? Ficou interessado?

Draco sorriu e pos o pote de volta ao lugar dele. Estava interessado em outra coisa e aquele Weasley idiota não podia nem sonhar com o que era. "Pensando bem acho que ele nunca descobriria a menos que visse ou alguém contasse" Draco pensou.

eu estou aqui por que...- parou para pensar em uma desculpa e disse à única que lhe veio em mente – preciso de uma lista com todos os doces que vocês vendem e os seus efeitos...- parou para ver o efeito do que dizia em Rony – sabe como é, não Weasley?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça e falou como se falasse com um doente

e pra que propósito você iria querer essa lista? Quer se tornar um revendedor nosso na escola?

Malfoy se controlou

não!-disse como se Rony fosse um demente - é que eu fui nomeado monitor chefe e preciso dessa lista para pegar os alunos quando usarem essas coisas!- disse fazendo um sinal que abrangia toda a loja.

Bem pensado... Nunca esperei uma atitude dessas de você Draco, não é muito inteligente para a sua mente não? Cuidado... Se você também ficar doente quem vai tomar conta dos negócios da família?- disse isso preparado para a reação de Draco que sabia não seria das melhores.

deixe minha mãe fora disso Weasley. – se aproximou de Rony – ou vou ter que me esquecer da promessa que eu fiz!- falou, mas logo se arrependendo do que dissera por ultimo.

que promessa? – Rony perguntou intrigado.

não te interessa... Agora vai me ajudar ou não?

você ainda tem duvidas? Meus irmãos fizeram esses doces pra enganar caras como você... E não sou eu que vou contrariá-los! - um Rony decidido falou.

Draco sorriu como se já esperasse aquele tipo de reação e se dirigiu até o caixa.

então eu vou comprar um exemplar de cada doce e quero um folheto explicativo para cada um.

Rony ficou boquiaberto. Como não pensara naquela possibilidade? Era a sua melhor venda na semana... Só aquele idiota do Draco mesmo para ajudá-lo daquela forma.

pode deixar...Vou preparar a venda para você.

_Hello Luna,_

_Mamãe deixou você vir aqui pra casa..._

_Sabe, nós chegamos a pensar que tudo ia ser difícil mas acho que nos enganamos. Até meu irmão parece cooperar com a gente. É Luna acho que o nosso menor problema vai ser o Rony. Se é que ele vai representar algum. _

_Bem, eu te espero amanhã na estação._

_Kisses,_

_Gina!_

Luna sorriu. Aquilo era melhor do que esperava. Se Rony não oferecia resistência então ela teria o melhor verão de sua vida nos últimos tempos. Foi até sua cômoda e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Precisava estar preparada para tudo que acontecesse naqueles dias.

Estava entretida arrumando suas coisas quando viu o pai entrar no seu quarto. Levantou o rosto da mala e o olhou. O pai tinha a expressão tranqüila de sempre, mas não a enganava. Sabia que ele tinha algo a lhe dizer

o que foi papai?-ela falou sorridente

você vai mesmo para a casa dessa sua amiga? – ela assentiu

vou, mas o senhor pode ficar tranqüilo porque se precisar de mim eu volto correndo!

Ele sorriu e olhou encantado para a filha. Andou até ela e a abraçou. Ela crescera e muito nos últimos tempos. Não só psicologicamente, mas fisicamente também...

Os olhos não eram mais esbugalhados, agora assumiam um ar de quem conhecia o mundo e que ele se preparasse, porque ela estava chegando. Seu corpo não era mais de uma menina. Agora tinha todas as curvas de uma mulher perfeitamente expostas nele. Segurou a filha pelos ombros e a encarou

juízo em mocinha!- ela riu

pode deixar comigo pai...- "vou ter muuuuuuuuito juízo" pensou.

Naquela noite Gina procurou Rony. Precisava pedir um favor ao irmão que imaginava que não seria tão doloroso para ele. Bateu na porta do quarto de Rony e entrou.

Rony? – ela o viu estirado na cama lendo uma revista de quadribol

oi Gina... – falou sem levantar os olhos.

Ela foi até a cama dele e arrancou a revista de sua mão. Rony a olhou espantado.

eu preciso de um favor, sabia! – ela falou antes que Rony fizesse alguma coisa e foi surpreendida pela risada de Rony. – o que é tão engraçado?

Ele rolava de rir na cama.

a Gina... Essa é a segunda melhor piada do dia. – ele falou enquanto recobrava o ar – porque cá entre nós só perde pra do Malfoy hoje cedo na loja!- ele voltou a rir e dessa vez chorou.

Para Gina era um alivio aquelas risadas. Porque dessa forma Rony não percebia a sua reação em frente o nome Malfoy. Seu coração tinha parado de bater por um instante só por ouvir falar o nome Malfoy. Para Gina aquilo não era um grande absurdo ultimamente.

Respirou fundo e recobrou a calma. Escondeu o que sentia com um sorriso que deu a Rony quando este parou de rir

e então... Vai ficar com a piada só pra você ou vai dividi-la comigo?

Rony a estudou por um segundo. Havia algo de errado com Gina ou era só impressão sua? "Não seu idiota, é só sua imaginação. A sua irmã é só uma criança, o que haveria de errado com ela?" Pensou antes de contar a Gina a sua "venda" pro Draco. Viu um brilho passar tão rápido pelos olhos da irmã que pensou nem tê-lo visto. Ai, de repente, ele olhou para a sua revista com Gina e tomou um ar serio.

então, não vai me dizer o que quer não? Porque se não vai pode me devolver à revista!- fez menção de pegá-la da irmã que foi mais rápida que ele recuando um passo.

Ignorando os pensamentos que começavam a tumultuar sua mente ela se concentrou no assunto que a levara ali. "Penso nele mais tarde no meu quarto..." pensou. Sacudiu a cabeça e falou

bem... É que eu preciso que você vá comigo até king's Cross buscar Luna amanhã pela manhã.

Rony abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum dela. Ele ouvira mesmo o que Gina disse? Ela queria que ele fosse buscar Luna com ela, pra passarem uns dias na casa deles? Não podia ser verdade. Ele estava sonhando e daqui a pouco ia ouvir sua mãe gritando com os gêmeos aparatando na cozinha pra tomarem café. Ao ver que nada disso acontecia se acomodou com o fato de não estar sonhando. Pesou os prós e contras da situação. Adoraria acompanhar Gina. Teria a companhia da luna e quem sabe tirar algum proveito disso. Olhou para Gina que esperava impaciente a sua resposta.

ok. Eu vou. Mas talvez Fred e Jorge não gostem então...

pode ficar tranqüilo que eles já te liberaram. – ela falou sorrindo

então ta. Até amanhã! – ele pegou a revista que Gina estendia.

até amanhã Roniquinho...

Gina olhava para o teto de seu quarto. A cabeça com mil pensamentos, mas o tema principal era o mesmo: Draco Malfoy.

Sentia falta dele. Dos beijos dele, dos toques, caricias... Queria muito revê-lo. Mesmo que fosse pra ganhar apenas beijos. Suspirou cansada.

Rony era mesmo um idiota perfeito. Estava certo que ele era louco pela Luna, mas com ela a distraí-lo Gina poderia se encontrar tranqüilamente com o namorado.Escreveu para Draco marcando o local e horário de encontro.

Sentia-se nas nuvens quando foi dormir. A idéia de vê-lo no outro dia era maravilhosa, pois a ultima vez que se viram como namorados foi no penúltimo dia de aula. Ela sorriu perante es lembranças daquela noite.

Adormeceu sonhando com Draco e sonhou com a noite em que eles foram um do outro, à noite deles.

Rony acordou cedo. Antes mesmo que Gina, constatou alegre. A mãe lhe aprontou o café que ele tomou com pressa. Os gêmeos quando viram a cena riram.

o que o amor não faz né Jorge?

você tem razão Fred!

Eles riram ao ver Rony vermelho. A mãe tinha saído da cozinha.

vocês querem me deixar em paz? – eles riram

ta Rony a gente te deixa em paz, mas só se você prometer que não vai dar mole dessa vez!– falou Jorge

ta, prometo. Agora podem me deixar em paz?

com todo prazer maninho, tchau! – Fred se despediu e os gêmeos desapareceram com um estalo

Rony pensou que mais ninguém ia infortuná-lo, mas se enganou. Foram via flu e enquanto se dirigiam até o ponto de encontro Gina falou.

Rony... Vocês se gostam! – ela olhou pro irmão que parecia revoltado.-então vê se não faz igual ano passado ta?-ela parou de falar ao ver Luna e abriu um grande sorriso - Luna!

As duas se abraçaram, mas logo Gina a soltou dando espaço a Rony.

bem... Eu vou ver uma loja... E depois me encontro com vocês.

Gina sabia que não fora ouvida por isso sabia que podia se encontrar com ele sem problemas.

Draco olhava impaciente pela vitrine da loja. Esperava que Gina adentrasse a qualquer momento na loja.

Olhou os livros a sua volta. Se encontrar em uma loja de guias de viagem até que não era tão ruim assim. Os bruxos nunca entravam ali. Olhou novamente para fora e levou um susto ao ver duas mãos sobre seus olhos.

quem é? – ela beijou sua bochecha e ele a reconheceu na hora – Gina! – falou sorrindo.

oi Malfoy – falou antes de beijá-lo.

Beijaram-se em um beijo excitante, cheio de promessas onde o único duelo era entre suas línguas. Pararam sôfregos. Draco passou os lábios em seu rosto, chegando ate o ouvido.

adoro quando me chama de Malfoy...

E a beijou novamente.

Luna olhava pasma para Rony. Se não o amasse já teria ido embora. "Ta certo que ele é um gato, mas diz cada asneira..." ela pensou. Rony tinha um sorriso débil no rosto. Não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia seu estomago dar voltas. "Estou com fome, é isso!" Pensou vitorioso. Olhou a sua volta e encontrou uma loja de doces.

vamos Luna!-ele a puxou até uma loja de doces.

Luna imaginou que ele iria beijá-la, mas se enganou redondamente. Quando entraram na loja Rony se dirigiu aos fundos à procura de um doce.

quer um doce Luna?-ele pegou um pacote de jujuba. Ela o olhou boquiaberta. Como ele podia pensar em jujuba numa hora dessas.

Rony...-ela começou a falar, mas parou pondo a mão na cabeça. Ele a olhou

que é?

Luna sabia que aquela era a hora. Precisava tomar uma atitude se não desistiria de tudo aquilo.Olhou a sua volta. Como não havia ninguém por perto respirou fundo "é agora ou nunca".

isso Rony, isso!-ela se jogou em cima dele e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Ele logo correspondeu puxando-a mais para si. Luna como para incentivá-lo passou a língua em seus lábios. Rony os mordeu e voltou a beijá-la. Não sabia como tinha demorado tanto a fazer aquilo. Afinal estava adorando aquele beijo. "E pensar que fugi da Luna desde o último dia de aula...".

Pararam de se beijar. Ele logo voltou a respirar normalmente, mas Luna continuava sem conseguir respirar direito. Rony passou um dedo em seus lábios. "Então ela também me quer" pensou orgulhoso.

então...-ela falou

então?-ele perguntou. Luna revirou os olhos

não vai me pedir em namoro Ronald Weasley?

Ele abriu a boca, mas dela não saiu som algum. Tentou de novo sem sucesso. Luna balançou a cabeça em descrença e começou a andar na direção da saída. Rony se recobrou do choque e foi correndo na direção dela.

Luna...perai!-gritou. Segurou o braço dela e levando uma mão aos lábios disse-quer namorar comigo?-como resposta ganhou um beijo.

preciso ir Draco...-Gina disse em tom sentido. Ele a abraçou.

poxa Gina... Isso é tão chato. Queria te levar lá pra casa hoje.-piscou pra ela.-sinto tanta falta de você! Ainda vou ficar maluco naquela casa sem você - ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo

calma Draco... Daqui a pouco sua mãe fica boa!-ele a olhou com um ar descrente

ela vai ficar boa quando o crápula do meu pai sumir.

Narciza ficara doente desde que Lucio sumira. Era evidente como ela definhava mais e mais a cada dia que se passava. Vivia na base de poções calmantes. Um dia reconhecia Draco e queria passar todo o tempo ao seu lado em outro o enxotava de sua suíte dizendo que chamaria seu marido que era muito influente.

Draco convivia com aquele comportamento da mãe desde que voltara de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Era difícil sabia, mas a certeza de que Gina estaria com ele era reconfortante.

Beijaram-se uma última vez e se despediram. Faltava um mês para se verem. E um mês não era nada comparado aos dois que já tinham passado separados.

Gina voltou ao ponto de encontro e encontrou o casal se beijando. Suspirou. Como gostaria de mostrar a todos o que sentia. Afastou esse pensamento e sorriu para o irmão que até que enfim deixara de ser um completo idiota e assumiu o que sentia pela Luna.

estamos namorando!-Rony falou sorridente.

Luna sorriu e olhou com seu olhar sonhador. "As coisas estão começando a se acertar" Gina pensou.

O mês passou correndo para Rony e Luna. Os dois pouco se viam, mas quando ficavam sozinhos as horas viravam segundos. Rony estava demorando mais e mais tempo no banho. Os beijos que ele trocava com Luna estavam se tornando mais ousados a cada dia que se passava. Precisava ter uma conversa séria com ela e teria naquela noite.

Saiu do banheiro e prestou atenção nos sons a sua volta. A casa estava em um silêncio total. Andou até o quarto de Gina. As duas garotas o estavam dividindo. Entrou no quarto e foi até a cama da Luna.

Luna...-sussurrou no ouvido dela.

A menina se mexeu na cama e o olhou assustada. Antes que falasse algo ele pos um dedo em seus lábios.

não fala nada. A Gina pode nos ouvir. Vamos lá pra fora. Precisamos... Conversar...

Luna se levantou e pegou o robe que Rony lhe estendia. Ele olhou para a camisola fina que ela usava e suspirou. Luna se deixou ser levada por Rony através da casa e se viu no jardim.

A brisa noturna a fez se encolher. Ele passou um braço em volta dela e andaram até o bosque antes de falarem alguma coisa. Ao chegarem lá ele a virou em sua direção e falou apressado antes de beijá-la.

eu te amo Luna!-ela deixou ser beijada e quando viu estava caída entre as folhas secas.

Rony não se agüentava mais e quando percebeu já estava sem camisa e acabava de tirar a camisola de Luna. Ele a olhou nos olhos que não escondiam o desejo que sentiam por ele e sorriu. Terminaram de se despir e fizeram amor. Luna deixou de ser virgem com Rony que se sentiu lisonjeado com o fato de tê-la desvirginado.

No outro dia pela manhã Luna demorou a se levantar. Gina ao perceber isso se sentou na cama da amiga.

o que houve Luna? Não ta se sentindo bem?

A outra se levantou e olhou no fundo dos olhos da amiga

como você se sentiu após a sua primeira vez?-Gina abriu a boca pra falar, mas como não conseguia e por entender a amiga começou a rir. Luna se levantou e pegou suas coisas pra tomar banho.

Gina parou de rir

o Rony te levou pra onde?

a não vem ao caso... Eu vou me arrumar para que a gente logo possa ir pra estação. Vai vê-lo hoje hein?

Gina escondeu um sorriso

e matar a saudade...

N/A: não me matem please! Escrever este capitulo foi meio difícil pq eu queria escrever sobre o Harry e a Mione e tinha de falar do Rony, Draco, Gina e cia. E escrever essa cena ai foi o ó. Pq nenhuma das minhas betas quiseram ajudar na primeira da Luna. Mas falaram super empolgadas que até escrevem se preciso a HH. Para quem quer ver os dois juntos talvez se empolguem com o próximo capitulo.Ta... E o Draco eu meio que me inspirei em um outro personagem que eu amo muito de um outro livro.

N/A. 2: thanks pelas reviews. Elas foram super empolgantes! E me fizeram tomar coragem para continuar com a fic. Gente eu não escrevo tão bem assim não... Só gosto muito de ler e transmito os pensamentos para o papel, como se estivesse vendo um filme. Coisa de doido né?(é que já me disseram que ler uma história escrita por mim da a impressão de q se esta vendo um filme, me enchi é claro!).

Kisses and bye!

Pensem nisso:

_- aonde vamos agora?-ele pos uma mão em seu ombro e foram andando_

_- sei lá... O que você acha do carrossel?-ela riu frente à idéia - ou então o túnel do amor?-ele disse sem graça_

_- a Harry, mas agora vai ser diferente. Porque se você não percebeu nós já estamos na cama._

_- e você Mione? Já se apaixonou alguma vez?- ele perguntou no que para Hermione era um interesse genuíno._

_-nunca Harry. Acho que ainda não conheci o cara certo..._

_- isso quer dizer que você não me ama?-Hermione disse_

_Ela fechou os olhos. Harry a olhou por um longo tempo. Precisava dizer aquilo pra ela. Sentia que a amiga precisava ouvir aquilo para se sentir mais segura._

_-sim... – Hermione abriu os olhos e o olhou_

_-o que?_

_- eu te amo..._

DEIXEM REVIEWS!


	4. Apenas bons amigos

N.A: eu quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso... É que eu tive uns probleminhas técnicos com meu cérebro e bem... Nesses casos nada além de um bom descanso mental pra resolver. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal não vou nem fazer o q tinha pensado em fazer quando tive esse contratempo: eu ia dividir o capitulo em dois... Mas a mione03 pediu encarecidamente q o capitulo fosse grande. Tenho q admitir q esse é meu capitulo favorito até agora e q aquele pedaço q eu pus no capitulo anterior para vcs pensarem faz parte dele. Sem mais palavras eu desejo uma boa leitura e please: reviews!

Capitulo III: Apenas bons amigos

Harry chegou na casa dos Dursley e foi direto pro seu quarto. Precisava pensar em como seria o outro dia. "Talvez não, afinal se vou estar com a Mione não preciso me preocupar com nada. Esse não é mais um encontro com uma garota que eu estou querendo ficar, mas sim um encontro com a Mione. Minha melhor amiga e... não. Estou com a cabeça cheia e por isso estou pensando muita besteira. Daqui a pouco vou me dizer apaixonado por ela!". Pensou nisso suspirando.

Lembrou-se de como se despediram na porta da casa dela e de como ele quase usara legilimencia nela. Sem contar a vontade louca que se apoderou dele de beijá-la.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo vinha acontecendo com muita freqüência ultimamente. Sabia como Hermione era por isso se queria manter a amizade deles como era deveria passar a ignorar aqueles pensamentos.

Vira como a amiga reagira com o Victor Krum. Fora um namoro rápido como Hermione dissera a ele um dia, quando não agüentava mais ver olhares especulativos de todos. Ele disse algo que a fez sofrer e Harry quis matá-lo naquele momento. Hermione deixou claro que não queria que ele fizesse nada.

"_-apenas seja um bom amigo e me deixe chorar no seu ombro sim?"_ -ela dissera entre soluços. E ele como bom amigo aceitara.

Afinal ela também já o avia escutado sobre a profecia e não era nada de mais ele oferecer um ombro amigo para ela. Lembrou-se até da piada que fez.

"_-mas não chora muito não porque senão minha namorada pode ficar com ciúmes sim? Cá entre nós ela acha que esses músculos aqui só podem servi-la!"._

Fora o primeiro sorriso que a amiga dele dera nos últimos dias.

Harry foi tomar seu banho. Precisava descansar se queria estar em condições de divertir a amiga no outro dia. Guardou o embrulho. Ainda não sabia o que fazer com ele e muito menos porque comprara. Só sabia que ao ver os olhos de Hermione brilharem ao vê-lo se viu na necessidade de comprá-los.

Olhou para o céu lá fora. A noite estava tranqüila. Nada parecia predizer o fim do mundo... Não havia nada que dissesse que Voldemort tinha voltado e que estava à caça de trouxas como Harry ficou sabendo sem querer de Tonks. Para ela o próximo alvo do bruxo seriam os sangues ruins. Se livrar deles fazia parte do seu plano. Sentia a cada dia que se passava que os planos dele se fortaleciam e um grande passo estava a ser dado.

Deitou-se e olhou pro teto. Nessas horas queria que Hermione estivesse ao seu lado. Em Hogwarts sempre que ele precisava ela estava na sala comunal e pronta pra ouvi-lo. Virou-se na cama e viu um brilho no canto do quarto. Levantou-se e viu que era o espelho que Sirius lhe dera no 5º ano restaurado por Lupin. Encontrara a outra parte do espelho na casa do padrinho e o pegara. "Agora você tem utilidade" ele pensou. Pos os espelhos na escrivaninha e conseguiu adormecer tranqüilo. Tinha menos um problema em mente.

Hermione acordou com a luz do sol em seu rosto. Tinha um dia muito agitado pela frente. Arrumou-se da melhor maneira possível. Olhou-se de lado no espelho do quarto e encolheu a barriga. Será que estava ficando gorda mesmo? "Não Mione impossível, sua casa não tem açúcar nem nada que engorde ou faça mal aos dentes" dizendo isso ela relaxou. Tinha mudado realmente, mas ganhara umas coxas mais definidas e firmes devido aos dias que passara nadando no cruzeiro. A cintura estava ali pra todo mundo ver "e como uma verdadeira tábua" pensou ao passar a mão na barriga inexistente. "Sim seria uma tabua senão fosse os meus seios" sorriu. Tinha momentos em que amava o seu corpo embora na maioria das vezes preferisse nem se olhar no espelho. Mas naquela manha ela se sentia estranhamente confiante. Era como se naquele dia uma nova Hermione Granger surgisse. "Impossível" pensou. Mas no fundo sabia o verdadeiro motivo daquele bom humor. Riu.

Passaria o dia com seu melhor amigo e não queria que ele passasse vergonha ao lado dela. Afinal Harry saia com as meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts e se ele deixaria de sair com uma delas pra sair com ela ao menos deveria estar a altura das namoradas dele. "Mesmo não sendo uma" suspirou olhando as roupas a sua volta.

Já estava na décima muda de roupa e ainda não sabia o que vestir. Decidiu arrumar o cabelo primeiro. Abriu uma gaveta da penteadeira. No fundo falso Hermione escondia as suas poções. Pegou a que deixaria os cachos de seu cabelo mais definidos. "Ta acabando... preciso comprar mais e urgente!" Bebeu uma dose e viu seu cabelo ficar sem volume e com os cachos mais definidos. Sorriu. Agora pelo menos seus cabelos estavam a altura das namoradas do Harry. Começou a por uma maquiagem leve. Ao terminar ouviu a campainha tocar. "Ai meu Deus... deve ser o Harry" se olhou desesperada. Vestia um short e uma blusa baby-look. "Pior impossível" pensou.

Abriu a porta e viu o amigo. Sorriu. Harry a olhou de cima a baixo

**você vai aonde vestida dessa forma?** - Harry perguntou entrando.

Hermione riu. Ela queria se vestir como uma namorada dele e ele agia como um namorado ciumento. Ele a olhou por um segundo e percebendo o papel que havia desempenhado começou a rir, mas não se achando um tolo. Pois se sentia como na obrigação de agir daquela forma. "Foi instinto" pensou. Hermione parou de rir e o olhou de cima a baixo como que buscando inspiração para o que vestir.

**o que foi? Também quer falar da minha roupa?-** ela balançou a cabeça negando. Era quase que impossível falar da roupa dele.

Usando uma camisa e tênis pretos, com uma calça jeans Harry não poderia se parecer mais com um trouxa. Com aquele tênis então... Hermione tinha certeza que ele estava usando a ultima moda. Já que era assim precisava estar a altura. Pegou na mão dele e o puxou até o quarto.

**não repara na bagunça... É porque sabe..**.-ela fez um gesto abrangendo o quarto e pos as mãos na cintura-**eu não sei o que por. Fico imaginando n roupas para usar e acho que nenhuma delas combina...**

Harry olhou o quarto de Hermione pasmo. Fora umas peças de roupa jogadas na cama tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. "Um quarto para meninas" pensou.

Já entrara em quartos de meninas antes, mas todas eram e tinham quartos de bruxas. Não que hermione não fosse bruxa, mas a decoração do dela era clássica para Harry. Desde o piso até o teto o quarto refletia a personalidade da amiga. O que o fez se sentar em uma poltrona e a olhar pasmo.

**você quer que eu te ajude a escolher uma roupa?-**ela assentiu - **ta... Então você veste e me mostra como ficou!**

Um sorriso franco iluminou o rosto dela que correu até o banheiro e voltou vestindo um vestido. Harry sorriu e fez que sim, mas mal ele fez esse gesto ela voltou correndo e trocou de roupa. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes a viu trocar de roupa até que ele a viu com uma roupa perfeita. Levantou-se na hora e fechou a porta. Hermione levou um susto.

**porque você fez isso?**

**pra evitar que você troque de roupa novamente porque todas que você vestiu te deixou linda, mas essa te deixou maravilhosa!**

Ela corou com o comentário. Sabia que ele estava sendo franco. Afinal Harry sempre a elogiara. Perdera até a Cho porque não sabia como chamá-la de feia pra então namorada e sua primeira paixão adolescente. Ela se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. Vestia uma calça jeans justa com regata azul de detalhes prateados e tênis branco com detalhes azuis.

**esta certo...** – Hermione pegou a bolsa e eles desceram.

Chegando a sala ela se lembrou de perguntar.

**aonde vamos Harry?-** ele sorriu

**surpresa!**

Os dois aparataram na estação de metro num local que os trouxas não sabiam, mas era destinado aos bruxos. Saíram da sala e pararam em frente à cabine de venda de tickets.

**vai me dizer pra onde vamos agora Sr. Potter?**

Ele riu e se limitou a comprar dois tickets.

**sabia que anda muito curiosa srta. Granger?**

Ele segurou a mão dela e foram esperar na plataforma. Distraíram-se sendo amigos, companheiros, cúmplices... Esqueceram das ameaças iminentes e talvez por isso não repararam que estavam sendo seguidos.

"Harry Potter e a namorada sangue ruim?" Riu "o mestre vai gostar de saber disso".

Seguiu o casal até quando saíram do metro. Correu para alcançá-los e não ser arrastado pela multidão.

Hermione se virou olhando para trás. Sentiu o cabelo da nuca se arrepiar. Tinha a nítida impressão de que estavam sendo seguidos. Harry pos uma mão em seu ombro e a puxou rindo

**que foi? Viu alguém mais bonito que eu?-** Hermione bateu no peito dele

**bobo! Acha que tenho olhos pra outro que não seja você?-** Harry sentiu uma pequena pontada de felicidade, mas não soube associar a que motivo.

Riram e Hermione se deixou levar por Harry. Pararam em frente à entrada de um parque de diversões. Hermione parou pasma. Há quanto tempo que não ia a um?

**você se lembrou Harry?-**eles foram na direção da bilheteria

**vamos dizer que os seus olhos brilhavam muito quando você falava do parque perto da casa da sua avó! Onde você quer ir primeiro?**

Como ela demorou a responder ele a levou a diversos brinquedos que ela aceitava sem problemas, mas quando ele se aproximou da montanha russa ela segurou seu braço e grudou os pés no chão.

**que houve Mione?**

Respirando fundo Hermione tentou ignorar o tremor que tomava conta do seu corpo. Percebeu que Harry passava o braço em sua cintura e a levava a algum lugar. Sacudiu a cabeça e o olhou.

**pra onde você esta me levando?**

**você não vê?**

Ela olhou pra eles e se deu conta de que estavam em um dos carrinhos da montanha russa. Harry lhe prendeu a cadeira e sorriu passando um dedo pela face dela.

**calma Mione. Vai dar tudo certo...**

Ele se acomodou. Mione fechou os olhos e fez uma prece muda. Harry ao ver essa reação segurou a mão dela. Agarrou-se à mão dele como se fosse sua única salvação. Ele riu tamanho o nervosismo dela. Olhou a volta deles e viu um dos seus guardiões. Acenou para Thomas. O outro bruxo ao ser reconhecido levou um susto. Harry riu. "Ele sempre leva um susto quando eu o vejo" pensou.

O carro começou a se mover e Harry viu Hermione mover os lábios. Aproximou-se do rosto dela e falou.

**o que você disse?**

Hermione abriu os olhos. O hálito de Harry era morno e envolvente e ali tão próximo de sua boca lhe dava uma vontade louca de puxá-lo... "Pare já com esse pensamento Hermione Granger" se censurou, olhou nos olhos dele e falou.

**me lembre de matá-lo quando sairmos daqui**!-ele sorriu sedutor

**depende da forma que você quer me matar...-** não sabia como tinha dito aquilo "mas agora eu já disse" pensou sorridente.

Hermione o olhou assustada e disse em um tom que pra Harry estava quase beirando o pânico.

Harry... O que as pessoas vão pensar se te ouvirem falando assim?

Ele não respondeu. Algo lhe dizia que não iria se importar com o que as pessoas pensavam ou deixavam de pensar sobre eles. "Até me agrado...".

Começaram a ganhar velocidade e quando passaram pela primeira descida Hermione gritou. Quando voltaram a subir ela prendeu a respiração. E foi assim que ela fez durante todo o trajeto até chegarem ao primeiro luping. Harry gritava de alegria e Hermione de pânico. Quando desceram do brinquedo Harry não conseguia parar de rir. Tinha se divertido muito. Olhou para Hermione que não conseguira nem se levantar e a ajudou. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça e estava pálida. Achava que tinha até perdido a voz. Harry a levou até um banco e a deixou sentada lá.

**fica aqui Mione... Vou comprar alguma coisa pra você beber.-**ela fez menção de pegar a bolsa - não Hermione. Deixa que eu pago!-** falou decidido.**

Estava se sentindo péssimo. Não pensara que a reação dela fosse aquela. Só queria que ela se divertisse e praticamente acabara com o dia da amiga. Pediu um refrigerante light com limão. Sabia que ela não tomava açúcar, mas do jeito que ele agiu na ultima hora era capaz dela pensar que ele a estava chamando de gorda. Não a achava gorda. Muito pelo contrario. Tinha de admitir a si mesmo que ela estava muito mais bonita nesse verão. Não sabia se era pelo bronzeado recente ou pela mudança nos cabelos, mas sabia que ela estava mudada em outros pontos também.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para os lados. As pessoas ali pareciam tão felizes e sorridentes que era até impossível que alguém a estivesse espionando. Preferiu ignorar aquilo. A sensação de andar na montanha russa ainda estava no seu estomago.

Ele voltou com um refrigerante. Ela o bebeu como um viajante sedento no deserto. Podia sentir suas cordas vocais agradecendo e a voz retornando. Harry a olhava incerto.

**você esta bem?-**ela o encarou

**se estou bem? Como tem coragem de me perguntar isso Potter!-** ele a olhou de banda

**bem Mione... Eu não ia adivinhar que você ia ficar tão mal né?**

Soltando um suspiro ela jogou o copo fora e ficou de pé o olhando.

**vamos jogar um pouco então?** – ele sorriu concordando e saiu andando quando pegou a mão dela.

Pararam em frente a uma barraca de acertar o alvo. Com um único lance Harry derrubou as garrafas e pediu um urso de premio pra Mione. Jogou outra vez e ganhou. Quando já estava pra jogar a 5ª vez o vendedor o alertou.

**se você acertar a 5ª vez consecutiva vai ter que ir pro alvo...-**ele disse apontando para a piscina com um alvo acima do trampolim.

Riu. As chances de acertar eram mínimas. Olhou para Hermione que estava cheia de prêmios. Decidiu que não custava nada acertar... Jogou e acertou o alvo. A amiga riu da expressão de espanto dele quando se viu carregado até a piscina.

**ta bom... Mas quem vai me derrubar?**

O vendedor apontou Hermione e Harry começou a rir. Ela não acertava nem um elefante do lado dela... Percebeu que seu erro foi rir.

Hermione tomada por uma raiva que não sabia bem de onde jogou a bola com uma mira certeira. Harry se viu cair na piscina sob os urros da multidão.

**você merecia isso Harry!-**ela disse quando ele saiu da piscina, estava todo molhado.

Ela o olhou e ao ver a blusa molhada exclamou.

**você vai pegar um resfriado Harry!**

E é tudo sua culpa.

**minha culpa? Quem foi que quis se mostrar pra todo mundo acertando cinco alvos consecutivos?**

**e quem acertou o alvo que me fez cair?**

**e quem me obrigou a andar na montanha russa?**

Os dois pararam ao verem que chamavam a atenção de todos em volta. Harry marchou até uma barraca com algumas camisas e comprou uma. Hermione o seguiu carregando os ursos e parou assustada ao ver o que Harry fazia.

Ele tirava a blusa no meio da multidão expondo todo o seu corpo. Respirou fundo perguntando se todos viam o que ela via. Harry tinha o peito sem pelos, com bíceps bem definidos e um tanquinho que a fez andar até ele pondo uma mão em seu peito.

**o que pensa que esta fazendo Harry?**

**estou trocando de blusa para não me resfriar... Não está vendo?-**ele olhou pra mão dela -**e a sua mão não consegue cobrir nada se essa é a idéia**

Se lembrando Hermione tirou a mão dele. Estava vermelha. Quando ele pos a blusa ela leu por instinto o que estava escrito.

_Lições de anatomia_

_Diariamente após as 20:00h_

_Quarto 1204, bloco 01._

_Reservas aqui_

_Vagas limitadas_

_Faça sua inscrição_

_Não esqueça seu preservativo!_

**o que é isso? Um outdoor?**

Ele riu

**estou fazendo propaganda do material!**

**então a gente volta antes das oito!**

Falou decidida dando as costas pra ele que a seguiu

**não vai querer participar da aula não?**

Ela soltou um muxoxo alto

**francamente...**

**já sei!-** ele a puxou pelo braço - **você quer aulas particulares e exclusivas!**

Os dois abriram a boca. Harry porque não sabia como havia falado aquilo e porque estava nem um pouco arrependido. Hermione não acreditava como ele podia dizer aquilo na frente dos outros.

**Harry...-**começou a falar, mas não conseguiu e riu. Ele também.

Hermione o levou para um canto e fez um feitiço pra secar as calças dele que por sua vez fez os ursos irem parar no quarto de hermione junto com o espelho. Este sem que ela visse.

**aonde vamos agora**?-ele pos uma mão em seu ombro e foram andando

**sei lá... O que você acha do carrossel?-**ela riu frente à idéia - **ou então o túnel do amor?-**ele disse sem graça - **já sei! Vamos à montanha russa novamente!**

**ah não Harry! Eu vou até sozinha no tal túnel só pra não ter que andar naquilo de novo!**

Riram e deram mais uma volta no parque e nos brinquedos até que resolveram voltar pra casa.

Aparataram na entrada dos fundos da casa de Hermione. Entraram rindo na cozinha e ela pegou água pra eles.

**e então... O que você vai fazer amanha?-** Harry perguntou.

Hermione pos o copo na pia e cruzou os braços.

**não sei. Talvez eu fique em casa arrumando meu quarto e você?**

Harry a olhou por um instante. Sabia tão bem quanto ela que o quarto não precisava ser arrumado. Só a cabeça dele talvez que precisasse, mas não achava aquilo um problema. Aproximou-se também pondo o copo na pia.

**o que você acha de irmos...** – Harry não terminou de dizer, pois uma coruja entrou pela janela aberta da cozinha entregando uma carta pra mione e outra a seguiu com uma para ele.

Abriram ao mesmo tempo.

**é só a lista de material... E então. O que veio pra você?**- perguntou ao ver a cara de espanto dela.

Hermione soltou um grito de felicidade e pulou em cima de Harry que a segurou sem problemas.

**haaaaaaa... Fui nomeada monitora chefe!**

Harry a abraçou, feliz pelo sucesso da amiga. Pos uma mão na cabeça dela e acariciou seu cabelo inebriado pelo perfume. Poderia ficar ali um tempão sorrindo de felicidade para ela, mas Hermione desceu do colo dele e o arrastou gritando pra que os pais ouvissem.

**eu virei monitora chefe!**

Ela soltou Harry e pulou da mesma maneira em cima do pai que leu a carta orgulhoso. Hermione em sua alegria não viu o que Harry viu.

Os tios dela se encontravam na sala conversando com os pais dela. Melissa desceu as escadas quando ouviu a gritaria.

**nossa prima to começando a achar que você não tem um pingo de educação...-**ela sorriu ao ver Harry. O pai dela se levantou e pegou a carta que a mãe de Hermione acabara de ler.

**vamos ver o que há de tão importante...-**Harry prevendo problemas pulou para pegar a carta das mãos do tio dela.

Hermione desceu do colo do pai e ao ver a carta na mão do tio também pulou para impedi-lo.

Caiu em cima de Harry e se levantou pedindo desculpas. A tia olhava horrorizada para a camisa do garoto.

**Mel... Não se atreva a ir neste endereço após as 20h**.-falou apontando pra blusa do Harry.

Os amigos riram esquecendo da carta, mas o grito do tio os fez voltar à realidade.

**ela... Ela... Estuda bruxaria?**

Mel gritou

**sua bruxa fica longe de mim!-** e olhando para Harry passou a mão na boca -** ai, eu fiquei com um bruxo?**

Os pais a olharam assustados com a revelação. Hermione ficou parada. Os pais dela começaram a explicar que tudo não passava de um engano. Que aquele era um grupo de química da escola e que Hermione participava dele. O tio não se convenceu e pensou em sacudir Hermione.

Harry ao ver o gesto dele a puxou para si e apontou a varinha para o tio dela.

**não se atreva a encostar em um único fio de cabelo dela!-**falou em um tom frio poucas vezes presenciado por Hermione

**Harry não...-**ela gemeu atrás dele

**estão vendo? Eu não disse? É uma bruxa e tem um namorado bruxo!**

Harry não agüentou. Não sabia se pela atitude do tio da amiga ou por ele lhe lembrar seu tio nos momentos de fúria. Quando deu por si estava gritando o feitiço

**obliviate!-** lançou o feitiço nos três e sentiu as mãos de Hermione abaixando seu braço.

**se acalma Harry...**- ela falou o fazendo sentar. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

Os pais de Hermione foram ver se os três estavam vivos e quando constataram isso se viraram para os dois com olhares inquisidores.

**pai... Não foi nada... O Harry apenas apagou a memória deles. Eles estão bem. Vai ser ate melhor.**

O pai dela a olhou ameaçador

**depois conversamos mocinha**...- Hermione engoliu em seco. Conhecia aquele olhar. "lá vem bomba"

Ela pegou a carta da mão do tio e com um aceno de sua varinha fez o nome da escola mudar para o nome de uma escola trouxa. Harry leu para ver se não tinha nada de mais e a devolveu ao pai de hermione que a pos de volta na mão do tio dela. Eles se sentaram como se nada tivesse acontecido e viram os tios de Hermione voltarem ao normal e o tio dela gritar.

**haha! Agora eu sei o nome da sua escola. Querida me faça um favor. Guarde o nome dessa escola. Porque se deixam um garoto que veste esse tipo de blusa estudar lá... Eu quero que a Melissa nem chegue perto desse estabelecimento!**

Os dois se levantaram se despedindo dois pais de Hermione que os acompanhou até a calçada. Melissa olhou para a cara de cansaço da prima e a de poucos amigos de Harry. Limitou-se a um boa noite e foi atrás dos pais. Harry olhou para Hermione e se levantou.

**já estou indo Mione. O dia foi ótimo!**

Ela se levantou e o acompanhou até a porta.

**pra mim também Harry. A gente se vê no beco?**

Ele parou de olhar o chão e a olhou. Será que demorariam tanto a voltar a se ver? Ou era apenas impressão dele? Lembrou-se do espelho e sorriu.

**sim Mione a gente se vê no beco!-** Harry se despediu dos pais de Hermione na calçada e aparatou na garagem.

Ficou sentada no sofá esperando o pai falar. Olhou pra rua e pode ver sua mãe falando mansamente com ele. Respirou aliviada. Sua mãe era um anjo. Sempre conseguia amansar seu pai. Mesmo que ele estivesse à beira de um ataque. Por isso ela não se surpreendeu quando o viu voltar com um olhar mais calmo. Foi sua mãe quem falou.

**Hermione... Seu pai só queria saber se você tem algum namorado na escola. Coisa de pai...**-Mione sorriu. "Então é isso?".

**podem ficar tranqüilos porque lá na escola ninguém me acha bonita...Sem contar que para muitos eu sou uma raça impura que deve ser ignorada.**

A mãe já sabia daquilo. Hermione contara a ela no seu 2° ano do preconceito de muitos bruxos para com ela. Alicia segurou o braço do marido. Explicaria aquilo depois. Sentou-se perto da filha e segurou sua mão.

**Mione... Você é linda meu amor. Pra mim e pro seu pai você é o ser mais lindo do mundo. Não acredito que ninguém tenha lhe elogiado até agora.**

**só me elogiam pelas minhas notas...** - "bem... uma vez o Harry disse que eu não era feia" mas não iria contar aquilo aos seus pais. Por algum motivo que desconhecia queria guardar aquele trunfo com ela. Era seu segredo e não o contaria a ninguém. Alicia suspirou e acariciou o cabelo da filha

**pode ter certeza querida que alguém não se importa apenas com a sua inteligência.**

Hermione se despediu dos pais e foi para o seu quarto. Queria esquecer que um dia tiveram aquela conversa. Encontrou bichento de prontidão na porta. Ela entrou seguida pelo gato.

**grande garoto, não deixou que ela entrasse de novo, certo?-** o gato balançou o rabo e pulou no peitoral da janela.- **que foi quer sair?-**ela fez menção de abrir a janela, mas o gato pos as patas em cima do seu braço e miou alto.

Hermione levou um susto. Bichento nunca fora de agir assim. "A não ser no 3º ano com o Perebas" pensou. Pondo o gato no chão ela começou a se despir no caminho ao banheiro. Queria um banho. Levou meia hora na água refrescante que caia da ducha antes de voltar ao quarto. Pegou seu creme hidratante de leite com cheirinho de bebe e começou a passar no corpo depois que pos o pijama. Bichento foi até um canto da cama e chamou a atenção dela pra algo prateado que estava jogado ali. Hermione esticou o braço e viu um espelho. O pegou e olhou de todos os lados sem entender como parara ali até que pode ouvir nitidamente uma voz conhecida vir dele.

**Mione?-**ela virou o espelho e viu Harry. Sentado em sua cama, vestindo uma bermuda que parecia fazer parte de um pijama só que sem à parte de cima. Ela sorriu ao ver o amigo.

**como você conseguiu por...**

**esse é um segredo que eu não te conto!-** ele sorriu-o que esta fazendo agora?

**passando creme no corpo porque? Quer conversar?-** ela pos o creme de lado

**não que isso eu não quero te atrapalhar... Só queria que a gente fizesse como em Hogwarts. Falando até a hora de ir pra cama...**

**a Harry, mas agora vai ser diferente. Porque se você não percebeu nós já estamos na cama.**

**esquece então. Já que você não quer conversar...-**ele fez uma cara de desamparo

**não Harry que isso... Você entendeu tudo errado. Olha**-ela chamou a atenção do amigo - **o que você acha de irmos ao parque amanha? Poderíamos fazer um piquenique**.-ele sorriu frente à idéia

**esta certo. Que hora eu apareço?-**ela se levantou para guardar o creme no banheiro e quando voltou olhou duas vezes para o lado de fora. Tinha quase certeza de que vira alguma coisa.-**Mione?-**Harry chamou sua atenção e ela olhou pro espelho.- "com certeza deve ser algum bicho"

**às 10h Harry. Eu te espero as dez!-**Bichento passou entre eles e ela afagou a cabeça do bichano que se virou com as patas pro ar. Hermione começou a mexer na barriga dele que começou a ronronar. Os dois riram

**é bichento você não sabe o quanto é sortudo!-**Mione o olhou-**eu ainda não sei porque o Krum te deixou...**

**ele não me deixou... Fui eu que terminei. O peguei falando mal de você lembra?**

**e não podia falar que ele tinha razão?-**ela riu ao imaginar que já vira aquela cena antes só que com papeis inversos.

**não Harry. Assim como você, eu não concordei. Preferi a nossa amizade.**

**mas eu não mantinha um relacionamento de mais de dois anos com a Cho...**

Os dois ficaram em silencio. Não conseguiam mais falar. Bichento pulou no chão e começou a miar olhando para a porta. Hermione se levantou e abriu a porta para o gato. Voltou para a cama e se deitou olhando para o espelho.

**isso é estranho sabia?-**ele a olhou interrogador - **essa situação... Não é todo dia que eu fico conversando da minha cama com um amigo!** – ele riu.

**acha que eu já fiz isso alguma vez?-**Mione revirou os olhos

**esqueci que vocês não conversam na cama...-**ficou vermelha após perceber ao que disse- **desculpa Harry! Eu... Não queria...**

**nem vem! Você queria sim dona Hermione... Acho até que queria mais que dizer. Mas mudando de assunto...-**Hermione levou uma mão à boca chocada-**realmente eu não tenho muito tempo pra conversar com elas. Você sabe que todos os meus relacionamentos são rápidos...**

**e você sabe a minha opinião sobre eles. Você age assim porque nunca esteve apaixonado de verdade!**

**e você Mione? Já se apaixonou alguma vez?-** ele perguntou no que para Hermione era um interesse genuíno.

**nunca Harry. Acho que ainda não conheci o cara certo...**

**eu também. Acho que não posso amar! Afinal ele não pode né?-**disse em um tom desamparado

**isso quer dizer que você não me ama?**

Harry abriu a boca pra falar, mas parou. Ouviu a voz do tio no corredor e fez um gesto para que a menina não falasse nada. Hermione bocejou. O dia tinha sido cansativo e ela estava caindo de sono. Se deitou olhando para o espelho esperando que Harry voltasse e que eles continuassem conversando mas o cansaço foi mais forte e ela adormeceu. O garoto voltou e a chamou.

**Mione?**

Quando viu que a amiga dormia parou de chamá-la. Sorriu e se imaginou tocando a pele macia de Hermione que inconscientemente se mexeu na cama. Viu um sorriso ser iluminado pela luz do luar no rosto dela e resolveu ir dormir. Aquela cena tinha algo intimo e mágico para ele. Guardou o espelho e se deitou. "Amanha eu te respondo Mione...".

* * *

Hermione pegou um cacho de uva e começou a comê-lo. Harry pegou um pedaço de torta para comer.

Os dois se encontravam embaixo de uma árvore frondosa no meio do parque. Casais aproveitavam os últimos dias das férias de verão para namorarem a beira do lago, as crianças para brincarem e os pais para se divertirem com os filhos.

Para eles era um ótimo dia para um piquenique. Harry se encostou a arvore e ficou olhando para o céu. A cada dia que se passava ele percebia que estava se aproximando "o dia". O dia em que lutaria com Voldemort e talvez não houvesse mais aquela paz: o casal de velhinhos passeando, as crianças brincando... Tudo aquilo dependeria dele e aquilo o fazia se sentir pesado, cansado...

**posso saber no que o senhor ta pensando?**

**nada de mais...**

**conheço esse olhar Harry Potter!-**ela retirou os óculos dele e começou a limpá-los - **esta pensando na profecia não?-** Ele sorriu

**você sempre percebe o que eu sinto não? **–ela lhe devolveu os óculos e se deitou pondo a cabeça no colo dele.

**isso é bom ou é ruim?-**ele puxou o cabelo dela pra trás da orelha

**acho que isso ainda vai me trazer problemas...**

Ela fechou os olhos. Harry a olhou por um longo tempo. Precisava dizer aquilo pra ela. Sentia que a amiga precisava ouvir aquilo para se sentir mais segura.

**sim...** – Hermione abriu os olhos e o olhou

**o que?**

**eu te amo... Você é minha única amiga. Acho que a única pessoa com a qual eu posso contar em todos os momentos. Eu sei que eu posso contar com o Rony pra qualquer perigo, mas eu não vou pedir um conselho amoroso a ele né?-**ela riu-**mas é sério... E me sinto no dever de te dizer isso.**

Ela o abraçou

**ah... Harry! Você sabe que pode contar comigo em todos os momentos. Acho que já disse isso no terceiro ano não?**

**por isso que eu quero te dizer que você pode ficar tranqüila porque eu não sou tão insensível assim. Sou capaz de amar ao contrario do Voldemort.**

**eu sei. Por isso que sou sua amiga!**

Ela voltou a se deitar no colo dele e ficou mexendo em uma flor que caíra ali perto. Harry se lembrou de um detalhe importante da noite anterior.

**seu pai brigou com você ou sua mãe o amansou?** – ela riu

**ela o amansou, como sempre.**

**e... Desculpa perguntar... O que ele queria falar com você?**

**não sei... Bem... Ele queria saber se eu tinha algum namorado...**

**ele queria saber se nós éramos namorados não?**

**se era isso eu não sei...Mas vamos esquecer isso...E então, quando vamos comprar os nossos materiais?**

Ele começou a brincar com a alça da blusa de Hermione. Aquela marca de biquíni era tentadora. Sorriu para a amiga tentando mudar os pensamentos.

**o que acha de amanha?**

**pode ser...Quem sabe a gente não encontra o Rony e a Gina por lá?**

**pode ser...**

Harry estava falando de uma forma extremamente evasiva. Não conseguia parar de olhar para a marca de biquíni dela. Decidiu que era ora de se afastarem e sugeriu.

**vamos pedalar um pouco?**

Hermione sorriu assentindo e se levantou indo na direção das bicicletas. Eles haviam ido ao parque de bicicleta porque o local ficava a uma pequena distancia do condomínio onde Hermione morava. Harry olhou para trás e viu Tonks um pouco afastada deles. Fez um gesto para que ela tomasse conta das coisas deles.

**é a Tonks?**

**sim.**

**porque ela não fica com a gente?**

**não sei... Acho que pra não chamar muita atenção**!

Harry não gostava de mentir para a amiga, mas nesse caso não via outra escolha. Afinal, como diria a ela que tonks não queria atrapalhá-lo mesmo com ele dizendo que não atrapalharia nada. Que ele gostava da Hermione como uma amiga e que ela era como a irmã que ele não tinha. Que em certos momentos e pra dizer a verdade em muitos, ele tinha mais respeito a ela do que a gina, irmã do seu amigo. Não sabia de onde Tonks tirara essa idéia de que ele gostava de Hermione. Eram apenas bons amigos e nada mais. "Você precisa parar de pensar nisso. Se não vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira!".

Andaram primeiro em torno do lago. Hermione andava bem devagar, apreciando a paisagem. Harry a olhava admirado com a forma como ela andava, como o vento batia em seu rosto balançando seus cabelos e ela sorria a cada vez que ele para fazê-la rir soltava as mãos da bicicleta e pedalava com as mãos livres. Adorava aquilo. Nunca havia passado momentos tão bons na companhia de alguém ou até mesmo sozinho.

**o que você acha de apostarmos uma corrida?**

**você sabe que vai perder...**-Hermione respondeu.

**isso é o que vamos ver!**

Correram por todo o parque. Harry sempre estava à frente de Hermione. Sempre olhando para trás para ver onde ela estava ele não vendo uma pedra acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Viu Hermione parada ao seu lado desesperada o apalpando por todo o corpo.

**você esta bem?**

**sim..**.- Ele disse se levantando.

**acho bom voltarmos!**

**só porque eu estava ganhando?**

**não seu tonto... É porque ta ficando tarde. A Tonks deve ter algum compromisso!**

Pedalaram em volta do parque até voltarem ao ponto onde Tonks estava. Ela continuava lendo um livro que Hermione logo se interessou.

**"Como Desfazer o FRATULENTOS..." Por Balfour Blane. É sobre o que Tonks? **– a loira olhou pros dois e se levantou.

**leitura avançada para aurores!**- falou em um tom decidido que nem Harry ou Hermione tinham visto ser usado antes.

Resolveram não perguntar mais nada e foram para a casa de Hermione onde seus pais os aguardavam. Hermione apresentou Tonks aos seus pais, mas não disse para eles porque que ela os acompanhava. Deixaram os adultos conversando na sala e foram até os fundos da casa, onde um lindo por do sol os esperava.

Sentaram – se em um banco perto da porta em silêncio que só foi quebrado por Hermione.

**você não ficou interessado sobre aquele livro que a Tonks lia?**

Harry não conseguiu esconder um sorriso

**é impressão minha ou você esta curiosa, senhorita Granger?**

**eeeeeeuuuuuuuu? Que isso!**

**ta você não é curiosa... Apenas tem uma vontade muito grande de aprender coisas novas.**

**pode-se dizer que sim... Mas não desconversa. Sobre o que será que ele fala?**

**bem... Pode falar sobre muitas coisas. Principalmente sobre 'Como desfazer o fratulentos'! **– Hermione o olhou para ver se ele estava brincando e viu um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.- **o que foi... Não ficou satisfeita com a resposta?**

**não! E você sabe muito bem disso!**- Harry viu que ela tinha um olhar determinado e sabia no que aquilo ia dar.

Já vira aquela expressão antes e em todas as vezes que vira ela sempre se dera muito bem. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que ela havia feito a Rita. Por um momento teve medo. Não queria ser alvo da curiosidade da amiga.

Levantou-se e ofereceu uma mão a ela.

**Vamos voltar lá pra dentro antes que você nos meta em encrencas!-** Hermione riu e se levantou

**até parece que sou eu quem nos mete em confusões...**

Voltaram pra dentro da casa. Harry se despediu dos pais de Hermione. O pai dela se ofereceu a levá-los ao Beco Diagonal e Tonks aprovou. Harry passaria na casa deles e de lá seguiriam de carro a compra de seus materiais.

Naquela noite, como em todas as outras, Harry ficou conversando com a amiga até que esta dormisse. Aquilo tinha virado um hábito para eles.

Harry passou a ir todos os dias na casa da amiga. Às vezes saiam, outras vezes apenas ficavam em casa assistindo filmes ou até mesmo terminando as lições (para desespero de Harry). Aquelas estavam sendo as melhores férias de sua vida. Mas como tudo que era bom na vida de Harry Potter durava pouco, o dia de regresso a Hogwarts estava chegando. Parecia que após o seu aniversário, no qual passara o dia na casa da amiga, os dias estavam voando.Agora só faltava um dia.

O pai de Hermione procurou uma vaga para estacionar. Mesmo não sendo uma área muito movimentada estava difícil de encontrar uma vaga perto do Caldeirão. Quando em fim estacionaram os dois adolescentes desceram as pressas do carro e só pararam porque precisavam acompanhar o sr°. Granger.

Ao entrarem no Beco encontraram vários alunos de Hogwarts dentre eles draco. Passaram por ele e Harry imaginando que teria de ouvir alguma piadinha segurou na mão de Hermione e se afastou da loja onde ele estava, deixando até o pai da garota entretido com as revistas e os jornais bruxos. Hermione o olhou assustada sem compreender nada.

**o que houve com você?-** perguntou ao amigo. Ele a olhou como se aquela resposta fosse obvia.

**nos livrei do Malfoy! Ou você queria ouvir as besteiras de sempre?**

Hermione abriu a boca pra falar, mas parou. Não sabia se aquele era o momento certo pra contar pra ele. Talvez depois, ou até mesmo a própria gina contasse. Preferiu ignorar aquele assunto e começou a andar livremente ao lado do amigo, comprando seus materiais e se divertindo ao pararem e olharem alguma vitrine diferente. No fim das compras pararam pra comprar sorvetes e se dirigiram até a loja dos gêmeos. Ponto de encontro pré-estabelecido com o pai de Hermione.

Ao chegarem na loja esbarraram em uma bruxa que saia da loja. Não repararam muito nela, mas esta não pensou duas vezes antes de olhar bem o casal de amigos e suas mãos dadas. Sorriu e continuou seu caminho, só que agora com muito mais pressa.

O pai de Hermione os esperava impacientemente, como ela mesma constatou, não permitindo que eles se demorassem muito na loja. Falaram com o Rony e com os gêmeos, compraram alguns doces normais e outros mais 'weasley's' como a _bala lamacenta_. Hermione comentou que não sabia no que aquilo ia ser útil, pois não ouviu quando Fred e Jorge chamaram Harry e Rony a um canto e lhes contaram a utilidade das balas.

**é o seguinte... Sabe quando se quer 'falar' com uma das meninas no dormitório feminino e não podemos?- **os dois sorriram se lembrando de quando tentaram fazer isso e não conseguiram.

**pois seus problemas acabaram!-** falou Jorge animado.- **com a _bala lamacenta_ vocês vão poder ir até a ala feminina. Não sei com que intenção... Mas que vão poder vão!**

Harry olhou de esguelha para Rony. Percebeu que o amigo também tinha suas duvidas sobre a eficácia naquele local.

**como vocês podem ter tanta certeza de que funciona desta forma?**

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar cúmplice

**só posso dizer que alguém já testou na Grifinória, mas nada mais que isso.**

Os amigos resolveram não prolongar o assunto e Harry saiu da loja junto com o pai da amiga. Pedia a Deus que hermione não perguntasse sobre o que eles falavam.

Ao chegarem em casa encontraram a mãe de Hermione já de volta do consultório. Ela convidou Harry para jantar e este aceitou. Foi um jantar calmo, com um ambiente bem familiar onde só se sentia uma certa tensão da parte do sr° Granger. Alicia ao ver o comportamento do marido fez o possível para manter a conversa o mais agradável possível. Afinal aquela era a ultima noite de sua filha em casa. Depois ela passaria quase um ano longe dela.

Sentia um aperto no peito toda vez que pensava quando reveria Hermione. A sensação de que algo ali naquela mesa não estava certo a perseguia e a cara de Evan não ajudava muito. Deixou que Hermione levasse o amigo até os fundos da casa e ouviu o costumeiro estalido. Definitivamente nunca entenderia como aquele 'truque' funcionava.

Hermione passou pelos pais na sala de jantar e se despediu deles indo para seu quarto. Sabia pelo olhar da mãe que ela queria conversar com o pai e que ela não deveria estar presente.

**o que aconteceu querido?** – Alicia fazia uma leve massagem nos ombros de Evan. Ele levantou e segurando as mãos da esposa a levou até a biblioteca.

**vamos conversar aqui** – ele fechou a porta e se sentou na poltrona atrás da mesa. Alicia se sentou a sua frente preocupada.

**Evan...**

**eu estava andando pelo beco com a Hermione e o Harry e parei em uma loja onde tinha o jornal do mundo deles. Sabe... Acho que nada poderia me preparar para o que eu li ali.** – ele olhava transtornado para o teto e decidido pegou um pedaço de papel em uma gaveta e entregou a esposa. – **essa manchete me deixou...**

Não terminou de dizer. O olhar de sua esposa mostrava que ela concordava com a sua preocupação.

_**Ministério da magia nega que dementadores não estejam mais recebendo suas ordens**_

_**O ministro da magia Cornélio Fudge se vê mais uma vez em maus lençóis. Depois de esconder de grande parte dos bruxos o retorno daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o assessor direto do ministro teima em negar que os dementadores estejam menos vigilantes na prisão e em muitas vezes saindo de sua área de controle para ficarem andando pelas ruas de Londres em pleno dia.**_

_**É cada vez mais comum o relato de trouxas que desmaiaram em meio a um transito caótico logo após terem sentido um dos piores sentimentos de suas vidas.Fontes seguras nos informam que essa não é a primeira vez que dementadores saem dos limites de Azkabam. Há cerca de três anos o ministério para esconder o seu erro ludibriou ninguém menos que Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**_

_**Potter foi dado como louco pelo ministro ao afirmar o retorno do lorde das trevas apesar de ter presenciado junto com seus amigos todas as tentativas dele de retornar ao poder.Há quatro anos Hogwarts viu os seus terrenos cercados e muitas vezes invadidos por dementadores. Apesar do diretor Alvo Dumbledore ser contra a entrada desses seres em sua escola o ministro da magia deixou que eles retornassem a escola há dois anos. Em um evento que o próprio ministro se recusa a contar o porque da necessidade de entrada de um único dementador na escola.**_

_**Seria medo do que o dementador foi fazer na escola ou apenas uma forma de esconder dos contribuintes algo escuso e perigoso?**_

_**O assessor do ministro Percy Weasley, diz que os dementadores são a única certeza de que assim que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado for encontrado ele vai poder ser eliminado.**_

_**Não sabemos o que eles querem fazer com os dementadores, mas a nossa única certeza é que não queremos que eles fiquem andando por ai ameaçando nossos lares. **_

_**Cabe a nós leitores concientes do profeta diário, decidir as melhores atitudes a serem tomadas.**_

Alicia olhou para o marido. Aquelas informações deixariam qualquer um com os cabelos em pé. Pensar que sua querida filhinha estava presenciando tudo aquilo e que poderia ser alvo de um desses ataques a deixava aterrorizada. Precisavam tomar alguma atitude naquele momento.

**Hermione vai voltar amanha pra esse mundo Evan... Precisamos fazer alguma coisa contra isso!**-falou com a voz embargada.

Evan se virou para a parede e ficou a contemplar a pintura. Aquela idéia vinha martelando em sua mente durante todo o dia e se sentia impotente a cada vez que pensava naquele artigo.

**não é tão simples assim querida...**

Hermione tomou seu banho e voltou para o quarto. Precisava ver se deixara tudo em ordem e se não esquecera de nada. Quando acabou de conferir resolveu se deitar, estava tirando o robe quando viu Harry sentado em sua cama a olhando.

**você já deveria estar dormindo sabia?**

**e o seu turno como monitora chefe só começa amanhã**! – os dois riram da piada

**não consegue dormir?-** ela perguntou ao amigo que também se deitou.

**não é isso... Só estava pensando.**

**oh! Agora entendo...**

**entende o que?**

**o motivo dessa cara feia. Você está pensando!**

Caíram de novo na risada. Hermione bocejou.

**vai dormir vai! Você precisa acordar cedo e estar bem disposta para amanhã.**

**você tem razão. Boa noite Harry!**

**boa noite Hermione!**

Após se despedirem ela desceu até a cozinha. Precisava de um copo de água. Na volta ouviu vozes vindo da biblioteca. Aquilo era estranho. Quem estaria à uma hora dessas lá? Amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido a varinha no quarto. Poderiam ser ladrões ou até comensais. Com cuidado encostou o ouvido na porta. Mais tarde chegaria a conclusão de que era melhor não ter feito aquilo.

**Alicia... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que essas coisas aconteceriam**.

**eu sei Evan... Mas não pensei que seria assim tão rápido. Hermione é só uma adolescente e enfrenta coisas que nós nunca sonhamos. Você sabia que ela é considerada como inferior por muitos só porque não tem pais bruxos?**

**sim alicia... Mas não podemos simplesmente tirá-la de lá no ultimo ano. Deveríamos ter feito isso antes. Antes dela se envolver com o mundo bruxo, fazer amigos bruxos. Você conhece a Hermione!**

Ouve um silencio momentâneo onde Hermione pensou em ir embora com medo de ser descoberta, mas a curiosidade e o pânico com o que ouvira dos pais a fez ficar.

**ela pode morrer a qualquer momento sabia?** – Alicia falou em tom choroso. O marido a abraçou

**você sabe que ela não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Ela já sabe se cuidar... E depois ela tem os amigos dela.**

**não Evan... Não quero que a Mione volte para aquele colégio. Ela não vai embarcar naquele trem amanha!**

Ouviu a mãe gritar entre soluços e encostou-se à parede... Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ela não regressaria a Hogwarts? Não reveria seus amigos? Não reveria... Harry?

Aquelas hipóteses a deixaram tonta. Voltaria para Hogwarts nem que precisasse fugir. "Não, se eu fugir eles vão entrar em desespero!" Resolveu voltar para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama e olhou as suas malas, todas prontas. Não conseguia chorar. Um pânico crescente se apoderara dela. Ouviu passos no corredor e deitou fingindo dormir.

A porta do quarto abriu e a mãe se sentou na cama a cobrindo.

**minha querida... Tenha bons sonhos!** – olhou para a filha com um grande aperto no peito.

Voltou para a porta e encontrou o marido

**nós tomamos a decisão certa Alicia. Você sabe que é o melhor para ela...**

**nós te amamos Hermione...-**sussurrou antes de fechar a porta.

A menina olhou desolada para o espelho ao seu lado. Queria tanto chamá-lo. Dizer como se sentia, que precisava de alguma idéia de como sair daquela situação... Mas sabia que qualquer que fosse a idéia não a seguiria a partir do momento em que contrariasse os pais. Fechou os olhos decidida a dormir. O sono não demorou a chegar, mas em compensação trouxe um pesadelo junto.

Harry dormia. O espelho estava ao seu lado como em todas as noites que falava com Hermione. Tinha um sonho esquisito.

Andava por um corredor de Hogwarts. Mais precisamente por uma passagem secreta. Sabia que tinha de fugir e estava fugindo... Porque e para onde não sabia. Mas um grito o fez voltar. Voltava por ouvi-la gritando, o chamando, por saber que ela estava em precisando dele. Por saber que não podia ficar longe dela. Não podia viver sem ela...

Outro grito. Só que dessa vez foi real, mas tão real que acordou com o susto. A testa e a roupa molhadas de suor. Se despertou antes de ouvir o seu nome. Conhecia aquela voz. Ela soava tão angustiada que ele correu para o espelho.

**Mione?**

**Harry... Harry**...

Podia vê-la se debatendo entre as cobertas e a falar o seu nome com o rosto angustiado e banhado de suor. Queria acordá-la. Fazê-la sair daquele pesadelo.

**me ajude Harry... Eles não querem que eu vá... Vão separar a gente...**

Harry gelou. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

**Hermione acorde!** – falou desesperado

**eu não quero Harry... Não me deixe, por favor...**

Ele olhou a sua volta. Só uma idéia lhe vinha em mente.

**Bichento!** – o gato logo apareceu – **chame os pais da Mione! Rápido!** – o gato sumiu e Harry ainda a viu se debater e gritar por alguns minutos.

**não... Deixem-me em paz! Eu preciso voltar... Eles precisam de mim! "Ele" precisa de mim! Por favor... Ajude-me... Não me deixe para trás... Parem o trem... Eu também quero ir... Não me deixem...**- as mãos de Hermione apalpavam freneticamente o ar como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. – **Harry...**

Foi o último grito que ela deu antes de desmaiar. Harry viu a mãe dela se aproximar da cama a chamando e abafando os soluços.

**viu Alicia... Ela ouviu a nossa conversa...**

**ah Evan... Eu não queria fazer isso...**

**mas é o melhor a se fazer querida...**

O pai a acordou. Ela a olhou por um instante, o rosto transmitindo dor e mágoa.

**nós queremos o melhor para você Mione... Agora volte a dormir...**

A beijaram e saíram do quarto. Hermione e se encolheu na cama. Harry queria chamá-la e saber o que estava acontecendo, mas desistiu. Uma sensação dolorosa enchia seu peito. Se tinha entendido direito não a veria mais em Hogwarts... Lembrou de todos os momentos que passaram juntos e da falta que sentiria dela. O coração deu um salto.

Percebeu o que seu corpo lhe dizia a muito tempo mas ele se negou a admitir. "Não isso só pode ser piada"

Virou-se tentando dormir, mas assim como Hermione só conseguia imaginar como seria o outro dia: um sem o outro.

* * *

Ela ainda não podia acreditar. Estava a caminho da estação. A noite anterior parecia que não passara de um sonho ruim se não fosse pelo olhar angustiado da mãe e a certeza de ter ouvido Harry durante o sonho acreditaria.

Os pais haviam decidido liberá-la. Essa era a decisão certa que ele tanto falava. Mas ela sentia que os dois faziam isso a contra gosto.

Foi correndo para a plataforma. Não perderia nem mais um segundo. Despediu-se dos pais e entrou correndo no trem a procura dos amigos.

* * *

Harry estava esperando do lado de fora do trem a um bom tempo. Olhava para a multidão a procura de um certo rosto, um certo sorriso que sempre era dado ao avistá-lo.

**oi Harry! –** ele se virou e viu o amigo

**oi Neville... Como você vai? -** um sorriso radiante se formou no rosto de Neville combinando com o seu brilho no olhar.

**eles melhoraram Harry!** – falou feliz e Harry ficou emocionado pelo amigo que teria sua família de volta.

**que bomNeville! **– abraçou o garoto e lhe deu uns tapas amigáveis nas costas. – **fico muito feliz por você Neville...**

**não vai entrar?**

**não estou procurando uma pessoa...**

**ok... Eu vou procurar uma cabine.**

Harry voltou a olhar para a multidão. Com o primeiro apito do trem se desesperou. Precisava ver Hermione em algum lugar, mas somente avistou os pais dela. Correu até eles. Será que algo havia acontecido à amiga? O pai de Mione acenou o chamando.

**aconteceu alguma coisa? –** seu tom era o mais controlado possível.

**não Harry** - o pai dela falou pondo uma mão em seu ombro – **ela já embarcou**. - Harry fez menção de voltar correndo – **não. Antes eu quero lhe pedir um favor.**

**que favor?**

**você é amigo dela e eu queria que você me prometesse que vai tomar conta dela. Certo? Melhor... Me de sua palavra...**

O rapaz ficou sem ação. O pai de sua amiga queria que ele tomasse conta dela. A idéia nem começou a ser assimilada quando o trem apitou novamente. Harry olhou para o senhor e senhora Granger e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

**é claro que vou!**

Os pais da Hermione sorriram aliviados.

**é por isso que a deixamos ir Harry. Porque sabemos que você não vai deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça... A propósito, obrigado por ter mandado o Bichento nos chamar ontem à noite!** – ele piscou para o garoto - **agora vai... Se não você vai acabar perdendo o trem.**

Se despedindo do casal correu para o trem. Assim que pos os pés dentro do veículo ele começou a se mexer. Viu as pessoas acenando para os parentes e se sentiu mal. Não havia parentes dele para se despedir. "Mas existem os entes queridos!" Uma vozinha falou no fundo de sua mente e ele sorriu. Aquilo era uma verdade.

Começou a andar a procura dos amigos. Sabia que procurar Hermione naquele momento era perda de tempo. Ela estaria na cabine dos monitores – chefes. De qualquer forma não queria encontrá-la. Preferia ficar sozinho.

Encontrou Rony e Luna em uma cabine e pelo olhar sonhador dela e as mãos dadas percebeu que se continuasse ali ficaria segurando vela. Em outra cabine encontrou Neville e Gina jogando uma partida de Xadrez. Se entrasse ali poderia pensar sossegado. Saldou os dois amigos e se sentou perto da janela. Olhava para fora, mas não via nada. Sua mente estava viajando em outros pensamentos.

Pensava no que havia dito para o pai de Hermione, no último mês de suas férias, no seu aniversário de 17 anos, enfim nos momentos que passou ao lado da amiga.

Amiga... Aquela palavra parecia não mais definir o que Hermione era para ele. Não sabia onde a amizade deles perdeu o sentido. A única coisa que sabia era que Hermione ocupava todos os seus pensamentos e só se deu conta disso quando conversara com o pai dela antes do embarque.

Achara aquela pergunta ridícula. Era como se fosse óbvio que ele nunca deixaria que algo de mal ocorresse a ela. E isso lhe deu um choque.

Recordou dos momentos passados ao lado dela e seu coração parou. Como não percebera antes? Não nutria mais por ela o simples sentimento de irmãos e amigos. Era tudo isso junto e algo mais. Esse algo mais é que vinha tirando seu sono, sua paz e o fazia temer tanto o dia de amanhã.

A amava.

Aquele pensamento encheu sua mente. Sentiu como se respirasse pela primeira vez em sua vida. Um sorriso bobo inundou sua face. Esqueceu – se do mundo ao redor e fechou os olhos.

Revivendo cada momento passado ao lado dela adormeceu. O sono que não tinha há algum tempo e que em decorrência deste sentimento não o procurava veio e deixou que o rapaz sonhasse não com uma amiga, mas sim com uma mulher.

N/A.: bem gente... Não me matem pelos quase beijos... Pelo clima mais do que palpável e pela declaração inconsciente (eu te amo) do Harry. Mas... O capitulo até que enfim acabou pq esse foi o maior até agora e o q demorou mais tempo pra ser escrito tb. Peço reviews pq sei q vcs são muito legais e não custa nada né?

O próximo capitulo vai demorar. E muito, mas vcs agüentam não? Só aviso que vamos ter uma nc no próximo. Cabe a vcs descobrirem de quem.

Obrigado a MioneGrangerPotter, Jéssy e Mione03 pelos reviews... Não sabem o quanto foi gratificante ler um review após fazer uma prova e receber nota na facul...

Mary! cade vc menina?(gente... minhas betas me abandonaram...)

Kisses and bye!


	5. Nada é o que Parece

**Título:**_Nossas Vidas_

**Autora:** _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T ou M?( eis a questão)_

**Shipper:**_Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc._

N.A.:_eu sei q demorei, e deixei vcs esperando por muito tempo. Mas é q a facul tava tomando meu tempo. Mas ele ta aí. Se tiver algum erro eu aviso q será concertado em dois dias. É isso: boa leitura e não se esqueçam das reviews!_

**Capítulo IV: Nada é o que parece**

Ela olhou para os lados. Ao que tudo indicava ninguém notaria sua falta.Harry parecia dormir um sono dos deuses e Neville se via muito ocupado contando para Parvaty sobre a recuperação de seus pais.

Estava a caminho da cabine e encontrou Hermione que, ao passar por ela, lhe segurou o braço e murmurou ao seu ouvido.

-ele esta te esperando, mas eu só posso enrolar o pessoal por meia hora ou quarenta minutos. Não demore mais que isso.

A ruiva assentiu.

-pode ficar tranqüila. Você vai ver que nenhum deles vai ser problema.

Hermione a olhou sem entender e resolveu continuar seu caminho.

Gina olhou para os lados. Não queria que ninguém a visse entrar. Quando ia tocar na porta Draco a abriu. Ao vê-la seus olhos brilharam e assim que entrou ele trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Olharam-se por uns dois segundos até que Draco não se conteve e foi em sua direção.Gina olhou para os lados a procura de um lugar confortável e se assustou ao ver o luxo da cabine. Antes que pudesse ver melhor o lugar ele a puxou e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo urgente.

As mãos dele sentiam uma certa urgência em despí-la enquanto ela abria sua camisa para poder acariciar melhor seu peito. Sentiu aqueles músculos firmes que tanto gostava e soltou um gemido quando percebeu que a mão dele levantava sua saia.

-senti tanto a sua falta... - ele falou entre um beijo e outro no seu pescoço.Gina levantou seu rosto e o encarou acariciando-o.

-eu também Draco...

-então o que você acha de matarmos essa saudade de um jeito só nosso?-falou acariciando-a.

Ela riu e sua boca procurou a dele. Gemeu ao perceber que ele levantava sua blusa. Gina o abraçou, puxando-o para si.Imediatamente excitado Draco correspondeu com mais ardor e colou o corpo ao dela levando-a até uma mesa. Gina inclinou-se.

-isso é loucura - murmurou ele.

Apesar disso, suas mãos procuravam os fechos das roupas dela, quase descontrolado depois de tantas semanas de abstinência. Quando Gina percebeu o intento dele, afastou-se um pouco.

-Draco, não! Não podemos...

Mas era tarde. Ele conseguira erguer-lhe a saia e prensava Gina contra o tampo de madeira, o corpo começando a invadir o dela, apesar dos protestos. Os olhos de Gina diziam o que não era mencionado em palavras, e ela enxergou a força do desejo nos olhos dele.

-não grite...-pediu Draco, com voz entrecortada.

-eu não teria coragem.

Gina mordia o lábio inferior para controlar-se, à medida que a pressão e o ritmo provocavam sensações familiares e esquecidas.

- Gina... Eu te amo - afirmou ele, impulsionando o corpo para frente.

O calor e a potência do desejo dele a levaram ao clímax com rapidez incomum. Gina sentiu o próprio corpo enrijecer e arregalou os olhos de surpresa, encontrando os dele, que também não se controlava mais.

As unhas se cravaram nos quadris de Draco enquanto os dois se apertavam num espasmo final de êxtase.Gina sentiu, pouco depois, que o corpo dele também relaxava sobre o seu.

Ela suspirou consciente de que sua saia estava enrolada à cintura, e a calça de Draco encontrava-se no chão. Os dois fitaram-se.

Gina corou

-esta vendo o que você consegue me deixando todo esse tempo sozinho?-comentou ele.

-acho que vou me manter afastada por mais tempo...

Ele riu e lhe deu um beijo.

-você não vai querer que eu maltrate todos que cruzarem meu caminho, vai!

Antes de responder, Gina observou os corpos de ambos, ainda unidos.

-acho que você não vai precisar-disse ela, movendo os quadris contra ele - gosta disso, não gosta? Também adoro.

Inesperadamente, explosões de prazer toldaram o olhar de Draco, como se o chão lhe faltasse.

Quando deu por si, reparou que a pequena feiticeira ruiva em seus braços o encarava com um sorriso. Manifestando sua alegria, ela mordeu-lhe o ombro numa demonstração de prazer, enquanto ria entrecortadamente.

-sua bruxa!

-não acredito que só foi descobrir isso agora!-argumentou ela, com um suspiro de satisfação-amo você, Draco, mas esta posição está muito ruim.

Ele se afastou devagar, sem deixar de fitá-la. Beijou-a, antes de permitir que se levantasse.Gina riu enquanto arrumava suas roupas, partilhando com ele aquele momento.

-meu tempo esta acabando Draco. Preciso ir...

Ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la

-se quer saber a verdade, eu não gosto de ficar longe de você, desse jogo de esconde -esconde... Mas já que não tem outro jeito...

Aproximou-se tocando o rosto dela.

-não fica assim Draco... Estamos em Hogwarts agora. As coisas ficam mais fáceis.

Ele sorriu

-tem razão... - seus olhos brilharam de um jeito sugestivo - me encontre hoje à noite no nosso esconderijo após a cerimônia.-ele se inclinou para beijá-la e nem percebeu que alguém entrava na cabine.

* * *

Hermione já estava se desesperando. Rony havia acabado de perguntar por Gina e a menina estava 10 minutos atrasada. Resolveu ir atrás dela. Mesmo que encontrasse uma cena imprópria.

-posso deixar Rony, eu a encontro em alguns minutos...

Levantou-se e foi em direção a cabine dos monitores. Pediu aos céus que não tivesse nenhum barulho suspeito lá dentro. Encostou a porta e só ouviu silêncio.Fez um feitiço e a maçaneta continuou normal.

-que bom... Eles já terminaram!

Fez outro feitiço para desfazer o de Draco e entrou. Os dois estavam se beijando e nem a ouviram entrar. Pigarreou e viu os dois a olharem com cara de culpa.

-muito bonito hein?

Draco olhou pra Gina pedindo socorro.

-a Mione... Não culpa a gente!

Ela se aproximou apontando a varinha para os dois.

-vocês são dois inconseqüentes, isso sim. Da mesma forma que fui eu poderia ser um professor que não ia se importar em fazer um feitiço pra ver se vocês ainda estavam transando!

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- que isso Granger... Onde foi que você aprendeu esse feitiço e pra que?

- cala a boca Malfoy! Isso não te diz respeito.

Fez um gesto com as mãos encerrando o assunto. Ele se irritou.

-você não tinha ninguém melhor do que a Granger pra contar nosso segredo?

-Draco você sabe que ela é a melhor... Ou você se esqueceu que foi ela que nos acobertou no final das aulas?

Ele deixou o semblante carregado de lado e sorriu para Gina. Hermione nunca havia entendido como Gina se apaixonou por ele, mas ao ver o modo como ele a olhava e agia para com ela percebeu que o sentimento deles era recíproco.

Se perguntou se um dia alguém chegaria a olhá-la dessa forma. Como se o mundo não importasse ao estar ao lado dela, como se nenhum problema fosse pior do que perdê-la. Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Com um aceno de varinha concertou a roupa e o cabelo dos dois.

Rony entrou na cabine arrastando um Harry ainda sonolento.

-eu não falei que elas estavam aqui?- Rony falou para Harry e só então viu Draco - o que esta fazendo aqui seu almofadinha? - logo se arrependeu do que falou.

Harry e Hermione apontaram as varinhas pra ele e falaram juntos.

-almofadinha não!

Gina se segurou para não rir da cara que Rony fez, mas Draco não se conteve. Rony estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e não fazia a mínima idéia de porque ter sido repreendido.

-ha... É um idiota mesmo! - ele continuaria rindo se Harry não houvesse se virado e apontado à varinha para ele.

-cale-se seu verme!

O sorriso encolheu, mas não a arrogância.

- eu sou um monitor - chefe Potter! Não se atreva a me ameaçar...

Hermione pôs uma mão no ombro dele e falou

- ele tem razão Harry... Não vamos começar as coisas assim... Harry guardou a varinha. O silêncio reinante foi quebrado por gina na sua melhor imitação Umbridge.

-hein, hein...

Todos se controlaram para não rir Hermione tomou a palavra.

- posso saber o que vocês dois fazem aqui? - falou apontando para Harry e Rony.

- bem... - Rony começou.

-o seu amiguinho aqui me acordou no meio de um sonho, porque falou que precisava encontrava vocês duas... - Harry falou displicentemente, mas depois de um mês ao lado dele Hermione percebeu que ele não gostou da interferência de Rony.

Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas Luna apareceu na porta da cabine correndo e olhou para Hermione como quem diz "me desculpa", esta se limitou a revirar os olhos.

Rony ao ver a namorada assumiu seu ar idiota e a seguiu para fora da cabine, Gina falou algo sobre ir atrás de Neville no que recebeu um olhar de puro ciúme de Draco que Harry não percebeu, pois estava distraído olhando pras fotos na parede. Draco aproveitou pra sair também, pois sabia que se ele quisesse não ia ser um distintivo de monitor que ia impedi-lo de quebrar seu nariz.

Hermione também ia sair da cabine, mas parou ao constatar que Harry estava parado olhando para as fotos na parede.

Eram fotos comuns dos monitores dos últimos 10 anos. Ela riu e se aproximou dele.

-legal essas fotos né?-falou se concentrando na foto de uns alunos à direita.

-é... Lupin foi monitor sabia?- ele se virou para olhá-la e só então constatou que se encontravam sozinhos ali.

-não!-ela se virou para encará-lo e Harry se freou para não falar o quanto era lindo vê-la com os raios de sol em seu rosto.Resolveu ignorar aquilo.

-e parece que ele foi nomeado pelo mesmo motivo que Dumbledore nomeou o Rony no meu lugar...-falou cabisbaixo.

-para ver se freava os amigos?-Hermione se controlou para não rir da cara de desolado que Harry fez - a Harry não liga... O seu caso é diferente!

- sei... Meu caso é diferente... Claro, tem um maluco tentando me matar e todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim. Agora me diz o que tem de tão engraçado nisso pra você querer rir?

Ela se empertigou e assumiu o seu melhor ar de ofensa.

- quem te disse que estou rindo?-não conseguiu se frear e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa na cara de Harry

- aí, eu não disse?- falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-bem Harry é que se formos parar pra analisar você realmente tem todas as atitudes do seu pai... E os seus amigos têm as atitudes dos amigos dele! E cá entre nós... Com a cara de ofendido que você fez não era pra deixar de se achar graça né?

Ele se aproximou dela e pegou uma mexa de seu cabelo, com um gesto normal e falou sem fitá-la.

- eu gostaria de saber se ao menos minha mãe foi monitora...

Hermione se afastou e disse enquanto abria uma gaveta.

-isso é moleza: vamos ver... O nome dela de solteira era?

Harry se sentiu perdido antes de responder.

- Evans, Lílian Evans!

Hermione atribuiu isso ao fato deles estarem falando da mãe dele e com um aceno de varinha e murmurando o nome de Lílian uma faixa vermelha cruzou um pergaminho contendo o nome de todos os monitores de Hogwarts. Um sorriso ficou estampado em seu rosto quando se virou pra ele

- aqui esta: Lílian Evans, Grifinória, monitora, monitora-chefe. Nossa, que currículo.

Harry se aproximou e ficou atrás de Hermione e apoiou o seu rosto no ombro da amiga.

- e o que mais fala ai?

- bem... Aqui nada... Mas acho que na sala dos monitores deve ter alguma coisa... Se você quiser eu posso ver pra você.

- faria isso por mim?-Hermione se concentrou no que havia dito para responder. Aquela atitude de Harry a estava deixando nervosa.

- sim... Vou ver o que encontro lá para você, mas não prometo nada hein? Assim como eu posso encontrar alguma coisa, também posso não encontrar nada.

Harry a virou e a olhou nos olhos.

-o que importa é que você vai estar me proporcionando uma felicidade muito grande só pela oportunidade de saber mais uma coisa sobre a minha mãe.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Os olhos de Harry estavam tão brilhantes... Sentiu como se ele quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas não tivesse coragem. Ia perguntar o que o estava incomodando quando alguém bateu na porta.

- com licença... Eu queria falar com a monitora - chefe... Me falaram que eu a encontraria aqui!

Harry se afastou da amiga e deu passagem a uma menina da idade deles, morena e dos olhos negros.

- sou eu.- Hermione se apresentou - Hermione Granger... E você?

A menina olhou pra Harry e sorriu de uma forma determinada.

- Vivian Mckade. - Harry se afastou em direção a porta e falou.

- estou indo Mione... A gente se fala mais tarde!

Ele mandou um beijo pra ela e saiu. Hermione ficou vermelha quando olhou pra expressão de Vivian."Com certeza ela ta pensando alguma besteira sobre a gente" pensou.

- então Vivian... No que posso ajudar?- resolveu falar pra quebrar o clima.

A garota a olhou de cima a baixo como se a avaliasse. Hermione não gostou nem um pouco disso e como por instinto alisou as pregas da saia.

-bem...Eu só queria saber a senha da minha casa. Eu sou da Lufa-Lufa e como não falo com a monitora de lá eu vim perguntar.

Hermione sentiu aquela história soar tão ridícula que não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

- é cabeça de trasgo. Agora me de licença... - ela se dirigia à porta quando sentiu um toque em seu braço.

-espere... Eu queria fazer uma outra pergunta... Na verdade duas...

Hermione não havia gostado do toque, lhe transmitiu algo estranho, não estava acostumada com essas atitudes.

- fale... - para ela a resposta saiu áspera demais, mas Vivian pareceu não se importar.

-o Harry tem namorada?

As duas se encararam. Hermione não sabia o que dizer aquela garota estranha que só havia visto de passagem por Hogwarts.Que pergunta ridícula. Toda a escola sabia da vida de Harry. Normalmente as garotas só chegavam a ela para perguntar algo trivial sobre o Harry como seu livro predileto, comida predileta e etc, mas essa de perguntar sobre a namorada era nova.Respirou fundo.

- não.

O sorriso que Vivian deu pareceu irreal para Hermione.

- então você me ajudaria a conquistá-lo?

"Agora é muito abuso" Hermione pensou. Refletiu um pouco antes de falar e se perguntou o porque disso. Ela nunca havia duvidado antes, sempre dizia sim para as garotas e depois via o amigo sorridente porque tinha algo para pensar além das coisas costumeiras. Mas sentia como que com essa fosse diferente. Como se ajudar Vivian fosse lhe dar muita dor de cabeça. Pensou naquela situação ridícula em que se encontrava. Vivian ainda a segurava. Soltou-se e respondeu sem pestanejar. Embora dentro de si, uma batalha estivesse sendo travada ela respondeu:

- ajudo... Mas só se eu ver que você vai ser legal com ele.

Vivian sorriu de orelha a orelha e mais uma vez aquela atitude não passou confiança a Hermione.

- obrigada Hermione, você não vai se arrepender.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos na cabine agora brincando com um jogo de cartas inventado pelos gêmeos. Hermione entrou na cabine após conversar com Vivian, ainda se sentindo estranha com aquela conversa, mas a esquecendo logo assim que viu os amigos. Estavam no final da partida e Hermione via Neville ganhar de lavada em cima de Rony.

- não vale! Você roubou Neville... Eu vi!

Gina se meteu.

- deixa de ser criança Rony e aprende a perder.

Todos riram. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Harry e olhou pro relógio.

-noooooossa, já ta quase na hora de chegarmos. Vocês não vão se trocar?

Gina e Hermione eram as únicas que já haviam se trocado. Todos se levantaram e quando Gina viu que estavam sozinhas se dirigiu para Hermione.

- Mione... Eu sei que o Draco às vezes é impertinente e etc, mas me responde uma coisa.

- que foi Gina?

- onde e pra que você aprendeu aquele feitiço?

Hermione ficou rubra de vergonha e olhou para fora da cabine. Estava escuro, pois o tempo estava nublado e já anoitecia, portanto ela não conseguiria ver a paisagem, mas mesmo assim se concentrou lá fora e falou com Gina.

- bem... Depois que você me pediu para ajudá-la com o Draco eu percebi que deveria aprender a fazer uns feitiços diferentes... Pra não pegá-los em situações constrangedoras. Porque eu sempre evitava o Harry e o Rony quando eles estavam com alguém e tinha medo de presenciar uma cena dessas sabe? Dai quando você me pediu pra te ajudar eu vi que precisaria aprender de qualquer forma. Aí você sabe... Antes de entrar de férias encontrei um livro e o levei pra casa pra treinar. E parece que faço o feitiço com perfeição, né!

Virou-se para olhar pra uma Gina boquiaberta. Levou um susto com aquela expressão de puro choque da amiga.

- Mione... Você é demais - falou a abraçando - eu não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor pra guardar o meu segredo e me ajudar.

As duas riram e se levantaram prontas pra saírem do trem ao perceberem que o mesmo estava parando. O tumulto para sair era o mesmo de sempre.

Hermione caminhou em direção as carruagens procurando por seus amigos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar os alunos que começavam a correr percebendo que a tempestade estava chegando. Ela segurou o casaco contra o corpo, ventava muito e havia perdido Gina de vista. Soltou um suspiro e levantou uma secundanista da Sonserina. A menina sorriu torto e se afastou.

Encontrou Draco. Ele estava guiando os estudantes ao caminho certo. Ficou atrás dele pra se proteger do frio e ouviu uma piada.

- e ai... A Lesa-Lufa encontrou você e o Potter fazendo algo que não deviam?

- engraçadinho... Porque você fala isso? Sabe muito bem que a resposta é não!

- bem... A cara que o Potter fez quando saiu da cabine... Embora eu ache que quem não gostou do que viu foi ela. Satisfaça minha curiosidade... O que a Lesa-Lufa queria?

- nada demais - ela se virou para um grupo de setimoanistas – rápido as ultimas carruagens estão chegando! – eles apressaram o passo e entraram em uma carruagem.

Ao verem que todos estavam se ajeitando ambos resolveram procurar uma carruagem. Na hora em que se aproximavam de uma Hermione esbarrou em alguém. Sentiu que braços fortes a amparavam e a imagem de Vitor voltou a sua mente. Levantou o rosto com medo e suspirou aliviada ao constatar que não era ele, mas sim um garoto da Corvinal.

- desculpe me! – falou sem graça.

- que isso... Começar o ano esbarrando na monitora – chefe mais inteligente dos últimos tempos...-ele sorriu sedutor e Hermione relaxou – desculpas peço eu por não me apresentar: me chamo Phillipe Brown e estou as suas ordens...- falou beijando as mãos dela.

Draco viu Harry na carruagem ao lado e o cutucou mostrando os dois.

-olha lá Potter... Ele vai desonrar a sua amiguinha...- falou entre risos.

Harry não se importou com a chuva que começava a cair e saiu na direção deles. Hermione puxou a mão e abriu a porta de uma carruagem, pronta pra entrar quando sentiu um sussurro no ouvido.

- estamos te esperando na outra carruagem... Vai demorar muito a se abrigar da chuva?- outro vento forte e sentiu um arrepio na espinha acompanhado de uma estranha sensação. Sorriu para os dois e voltou com Harry até onde se encontravam os amigos.

Assim que entraram a chuva caiu com todo a sua força. Hermione espiou pela janela e teve pena dos primeiranistas. Ficaram conversando sobre o banquete, pois estavam famintos e se encheram de esperanças ao verem que já estavam próximos da entrada.

A cerimônia foi normal. Chapéu, alunos molhados, lista de chamada, hino de Hogwarts, discurso breve do diretor, avisos do Filch e jantar...

Todos se dirigiram as suas casas, mas Hermione ficou para trás, queria ver o que poderia fazer por Harry o mais rápido possível.

- Rony! - chamou o amigo – leva o pessoal junto com os outros monitores, depois eu encontro vocês no salão comunal.

- pode deixar.

Harry ao ouvir isso se virou e ao ver a amiga se afastando foi atrás dela. Segurando-a pelo pulso ele a virou.

- pra onde você vai Mione?

- bem... É surpresa... Me espera no salão... Ou melhor, venha até a sala dos monitores – chefes um pouco antes da meia noite! Ai você vai ver o que eu estou preparando...

Sorriu para ele de forma amigável e se afastou deixando – o parado no meio do corredor sendo levado por um mar de alunos apressados em chegarem as suas casas. Sentiu que alguém o olhava e a viu.

Ela estava parada encostada em uma armadura o vigiando. Harry fez um esforço para se lembrar de onde a conhecia além do expresso. Era como se a conhecesse há muito tempo, mas não se lembrasse de onde. "Deve ser de algum esbarrão aqui na escola" pensou. Ia dar meia volta e ir pra Grifinória quando ela o chamou.

- Harry? – ele parou esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa – hã... Você vai fazer o que no próximo fim de semana?

Não acreditando no que ouvia ele riu antes de olhá-la. Ela não ria e ele descobriu que falava sério. Pensou no que deveria responder. Talvez treinasse com o time e estudasse um pouco com Hermione pra não ter muita matéria acumulada pros N.I.E.Ns. Resolveu falar.

- eu vou treinar quadribol... Porque? – ela se aproximou e sorriu de uma maneira diferente

- eu posso ver então vocês treinando? Juro que não conto nada ao pessoal da minha casa sobre as táticas do seu time. – o espírito masculino falou mais alto e ele se viu a avaliando de cima a baixo antes de responder.

- pode... – falou com o seu sorriso mais sedutor

Em questão de segundos Vivian estava pendurada no pescoço dele e lhe dava um beijo. Harry não teve nem tempo de reagir. Em um minuto estava conversando com ela e em outro estava sendo beijado da forma, mas insinuante que já vira. Arregalou os olhos quando ela se afastou e piscou para ele.

- pense nisso enquanto o fim de semana não chega...

* * *

Hermione chegou o mais rápido que podia na sala em que dividia com Draco. Sorriu ao ver que as suas coisas estavam todas ali. Entrou em uma sala, que a monitora antiga havia falado, que eram guardados os achados e perdidos. Ali viu arquivos separados por anos e casas. Foi até o monte que era da Grifinória e sorriu ao avistar as coisas de Lílian. Pegou um banco e subiu nele para pegar a caixa com o nome dela. Levou algum tempo até conseguir tirar as que estavam em cima dela, para evitar que as outras caíssem e pô-las no lugar. 

Uma outra caixa lhe chamou a atenção quando se virou para descer. Essa caixa se encontrava no lado da Sonserina e se intitulava "livros". Hermione desceu e pensou em pegá-la um outro dia com mais calma, mas pensou melhor. Tendo o mesmo trabalho de antes e uma atenção redobrada, já que aquele material era da sonserina e ela não queria correr o risco de derrubar algo que não gostasse. Pegou assim mesmo deixando –a somente em fácil acesso.

Voltou para a sala e abriu, com um abridor de cartas que sempre mantinha a mão em sua mesa, a caixa. Pensou em olhar o que tinha dentro, mas preferiu esperar e deixar que Harry visse o que tinha ali dentro por ele mesmo.

* * *

Ele sorriu... 

Ela haveria de encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde...

"O mestre vai ficar muito satisfeito disso" pensou.

Olhou para o lado e ficou feliz ao constatar que ela estava preste a entrar na sala. Talvez as coisas acontecessem mais cedo do que esperava. Deixaria para ver as conseqüências de seu plano outro dia com mais calma. Estava muito cansado aquela noite e precisava dormir.

* * *

Harry ficou no salão comunal jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony. Gina ficou a um canto os olhando e esperando que eles fossem dormir para que pudesse se encontrar com Draco. Olhava impaciente para o relógio. Já eram 11:30 e eles ainda não demonstravam nenhum sinal de cansaço. Pelo visto teria de apelar. 

-hem, hem... Os dois se esqueceram que amanhã teremos um exaustivo dia de estudos?

Rony se espreguiçou e Harry se lembrou da hora que era e que deveria se encontrar com Hermione. Se levantou correndo e foi andando em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda quando Rony falou.

- não acha que a Mione está demorando demais não?

Gina se adiantou.

-eu vou chamá-la! –Rony olhou para Harry e falou inquisidor.

- e você? – ele ficou vermelho.

- eu... Bem... Vou me encontrar com uma garota! – falou com ar triunfante, afinal aquilo não deixava de ser uma verdade.

Rony olhou do modo impulsivo de Gina,para o apressado de Harry e tirou suas conclusões.

-sei... Vocês dois... A essa hora da noite... Sozinhos... Vou deixar só porque você é meu amigo, mas se ela sofrer só um tiquinho assim...- fez um gesto com os dedos.- faço você se arrepender na hora!

Gina se controlou para não rir da idéia que Rony teve. Ela e Harry...Era ridículo... Só uma pessoa muito sem noção como o Rony pra imaginá-los juntos. Ao ver que o irmão tinha subido ela se preparou pra sair quando Harry a chamou.

- espera Gina... Vou pegar a capa... Senão o Filch pode nos pegar sabe? – ele subiu e desceu bem rápido.

Os dois saíram da torre e começaram a andar pelo corredor quando cada um resolveu ir para um lado. Gina se achou no dever de dizer para Harry pra onde ia. Ou pelos menos meia verdade.

-eu... Vou... Encontrar com o...

- não precisa dizer Gina! – Harry piscou pra ela – eu havia combinado com a Mione de encontrá-la na sala dela então... Até mais!

Gina foi se encontrar com Draco. Ele há estava esperando em uma torre do castelo aonde ninguém ia. Harry foi até a sala dos monitores que ficava no 4º andar.

Hermione ouviu que batiam na porta. Se levantou e a abriu mesmo não vendo ninguém do outro lado pelo horário sabia de quem se tratava e deu espaço para que ele entrasse. Assim que se viu seguro de Filch, Harry retirou a capa.

- ufa... Pensei que ele ia me pegar quando eu passei por aquele corredor do 5º andar. – sorriu para a amiga e se sentou a olhando - e então? Não vai me dizer pra que me chamou?

Ela se aproximou da caixa e falou.

-bem... Eu encontrei umas coisas da sua mãe... – ele logo se aproximou ficando ao lado dela - estavam no achados e perdidos. Ai eu resolvi trazer pra cá e abri, mas...

Harry não esperou que ela falasse mais nada e abriu a caixa.

- bem... Mas eu não mexi em nada... Achei melhor que você fosse o primeiro a ver o que estivesse ai dentro. Afinal... Agora te pertence não?

Ele começou a ver as coisas que estavam dentro da caixa: fotos de sua mãe com amigos em vários momentos da vida em Hogwarts, pergaminhos com anotações para provas, recados de todos os tipos e dentre outras coisas, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi um pequeno vidro contendo um liquido. Antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de falar algo ele o abriu e cheirou. Um perfume suave e inebriante o deixou com os olhos marejados. Guardou o perfume e abraçou Hermione. Aquele era o perfume de sua mãe. Tinha quase absoluta certeza de que era. Um perfume tão bom que lhe deixou cheio de boas lembranças. Um perfume suave, que trazia paz interior e que lembrava flores do campo.

- valeu Mione... O que seria de mim sem você? - falou enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

Hermione ficou sem fala. A emoção do amigo era tão grande que ela não sabia nem o que dizer pra ele. Sorriu e se afastou.Aquela proximidade a estava incomodando, mas não sabia porque. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- fico feliz Harry! – olhou para o relógio – nossa, como ta tarde. Precisamos ir. Teremos de acordar cedo amanhã.Vamos? Amanhã você passa aqui e pega essa caixa. Porque se levá-la agora o Filch pode nos encontrar.

Ele assentiu, mas antes de sair pegou o vidro e pôs no bolso.Aquele era seu maior tesouro. Os cobriu e saíram da sala.

Aquela proximidade o estava matando. Podia sentir Hermione como nunca havia reparado antes. Cada poro do seu corpo a sentia. Controlou-se várias vezes para não encostá-la em uma parede e enchê-la de beijos. Mal sabia ele que ela também estava ciente dessa proximidade, mas baniu esse pensamento de sua mente. "Harry é meu amigo, eu sou como a irmã mais nova pra ele" pensou. Sorriram um para o outro e quando deram por si já se encontravam no salão comunal. Hermione se afastou e se foi até a escada do dormitório feminino.

- Mione... Espere! - não podia deixá-la ir embora assim. Ainda tinha algumas perguntas a serem feitas e queria ficar mais um pouco com ela. Aquela atitude o amedrontou e esse sentimento não passou despercebido para Hermione

- que foi... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela se sentou em frente à lareira e ele ao seu lado, mas mantendo uma certa distância.

-eu... Queria falar que eu te vi ontem... Durante o pesadelo... Eu sei... Que seus pais queriam te tirar da escola e...

Ele foi interrompido por um toque nos lábios feito pelo dedo dela. Prendeu a respiração.

- não precisa se preocupar com isso Harry...Já passou. Estou aqui, não estou? É isso que importa.- ela interrompeu o toque - era isso que tava te incomodando?

-é claro que era!- falou rápido – eu me preocupei porque sem você como eu iria resolver meus problemas?

Hermione se sentiu mal ao perceber que ele não sentiria falta dela, mas sim de seus conselhos. Não sabia porque sentia aquilo. Não sabia mesmo.Se levantou e deu um beijo de boa noite em Harry antes de subir e entrar em seu quarto novo.

Harry ficou parado vendo-a sumir.Olhou para seu relógio e resolveu também ir pra cama. Foi se arrastando e se achando o pior dos seres. Acabara de magoar sua melhor amiga. Pode ver isso nos olhos dela.

Antes de se deitar tirou o frasco do bolso e o guardou com todo carinho em seu criado mudo, juntamente com a pulseira que havia comprado para Hermione.

Teve sonhos bons.Onde uma mulher de olhos verdes, abraçava um garotinho e apontava algo pra ele ver. O garotinho olhava na direção em que ela apontava e estendia os braços para um homem com cabelos negros.

Ele se virou na cama e quem o olhasse veria um sorriso todo diferente em seus lábios.

* * *

A sala era escura. Ele andava de um lado a outro esperando por alguma noticia. Estava impaciente. Aquele incompetente já deveria ter mandado noticias há muito tempo. 

Uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela que caia aos pedaços. Um homem curvo pegou o pedaço de papel que ela trazia e entregou ao outro que estava impaciente.

- chegou mestre... – falou com voz tremula.

O outro pegou a carta e passou os olhos rapidamente por ela. O que se viu em seu rosto deveria ser um sorriso, mas não era a mesma coisa, pois este gesto lhe causava uma estranha deformação no rosto, como se seus músculos não estivessem acostumados àquela atitude.

Olhou para fora e soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada fazendo com que as aves dormentes, na árvore ao lado da janela, levantassem vôo assustadas e seu servo se encolher.

-começamos Rabicho! As primeiras peças foram jogadas. Estamos no caminho certo e logo, logo nos veremos livres daquele moleque e de seus amigos. Reúna os outros. Teremos uma reunião esse fim de semana, porque quero progresso!

N.A.: bem, se tiver algum erro eu aviso q será corrigido em ate dois dias. Eu achei q não ficou muito bom, mas...

N.A..: ééééééééééé capitulo difícil de sair. A Mary não se irritou tanto, mas a Sally... Resolveu ser uma beta presente e ficou betando pagina por pagina (literalmente). Pq vocês não sabem, mas eu tenho a péssima mania de escrever dois parágrafos e mandar pra elas. Ou então escrever uma idéia que eu tive pro próximo capitulo e mandar. Ai elas lêem sem entender nada, pq a cena não tem lógica pra elas... Só pra mim claro. Que às vezes começo a escrever um capitulo de trás pra frente...(coisa de doido, eu sei). Mas elas já se acostumaram. A Mary sumiu esse mês e só betou meu capitulo no final, com ele quase pronto, mas ele ta ai gente. Pra vocês lerem e comentarem.

Eu aviso que o próximo capitulo não vai ter muita coisa HH. Como por exemplo... Vocês vão ler e saberão.

Agora vem a parte dos agradecimentos:

**nathoca malfoy**: primeiro: o pai da mione, apesar de não viver no mundo bruxo, procura se informar sobre as coisas, afinal a mione tinha que puxar essa paixão por conhecimento de alguém né? Então ele sabe o que o bichento é (e eu não lembro o nome agora) e já viu o espelho no quarto da mione e pesquisou sobre ele. Juntando dois mais dois você percebe o q ele deduziu.

**Lady Pandora L** :sim, me inspirei no Artemis. Pq ele é o meu menino prodígio do crime... Já viu um cara mais esperto q ele? Eu até agora não!tb concordo q deveria ter uma pancada de livros... Parece q o 4º já saiu em inglês e o 5º já esta sendo feito (agora é só esperar traduzirem). Eu prometo q vou tentar não demorar a postar o próximo. É q eu tinha de estudar pro final do período na facul e aí deu a maior confusão.A ultima resposta é: eu faço facul de algo que vocês nunca iriam imaginar... Engenharia mecânica (não riam, pois é serio)rsrsrsrsrsrs

**mione03**:brigado ... Por me aturar e etc... Você é muito legal e da a maior força pra escrever

**mionegrangerpotter**: a reação do harry vai ser essa que você viu no capitulo: minha beta sabe definir melhor)_Sally falando: Minina, bem , então, poxa... tadinho do Harry ele está confuso sabe, esse negocio de descobrir que ama a melhor amiga é difícil, e alem do mais essa praga da Annette vai confundir mais ainda a vida dele, ela fez o favor de colocar essas duas coisas na fic tô falando da Vivivaca (Vivian) e do Babacão (Phillippe, isso mesmo, com muitas consoantess !)_

_, isso vai piorar a situação coitado do Harryyy ! Espere e verá..._

nc são cenas mais.. Como eu vou dizer... A você viu o que tava no capitulo. Então isso q é uma nc. A HH vai demorar muuuuuuuuuuito. Podem ter certeza.

**wendy**: eles não estão bem juntos, mas pode -se dizer q estão mais unidos.

**minnf**: ta aqui... Espero q você tenha gostado

**gaby**: thanks por conversar comigo no msn. E ai esta ele pronto.

**erica w**: brigado pela força e pelos comentários.

Aqueles que não comentaram, eu demonstro meu aborrecimento não mencionando vocês (hoooooooooo, o que será que estou fazendo agora?). Gente... É tão legal ler uma review. Vocês não sabem a emoção que é abrir o e-mail e ver uma notificação de que há uma nova review. Bem... Agora eu vou. Espero que vocês não me matem por causa do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos (pois a Sally só falta me trucidar).

E pra quem acha que os dois precisam ficar juntos logo eu aviso que estou com duas fics novas em produção, ambas shorts e uma delas ao menos ta garantido pela Sally algo mais (pq segundo ela essa fic tem pq tem de ter essa cena)...

É isso

kisses and bye!

p.s.:Não se esqueçam das reviews!


	6. Fratulentos

NOSSAS VIDAS

Título: _Nossas Vidas_

Autora: _Annette Fowl_

Classificação etária: _T_

Shipper: _Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

**N.A.1: **_por onde começar... Gente eu adoraria não ter demorado a atualizar, mas é que eu fiz outras duas fics nesse meio tempo sabem? E pra não demorar mais ainda com Nossas Vidas eu resolvi só atualizar A Proposta depois que escrevesse esse capítulo. Escrevendo-o meu espírito de serial killer resolveu se aflorar e o número de mortes pré-estabelecidas pulou de duas pra quatro (vocês acham que sou má?). Mas as duas mortes que apareceram agora vocês só vão ver bem pra frente.Pra quem eu já contei quem vai morrer desde o início aviso que não mudou nada com relação a essa idéia. Outro fato que me atrasou na confecção da fic foi que simplesmente ela sumiu do meu pc. Imaginem só, eu liguei o pc e nada de fic... Procurei desesperadamente e nada. Aí, me lembrei que tenho a estranha mania de mandar a fic aos pedaços pro povo do meu msn e depois de muito chorar, não foi que ela apareceu quase do jeito que eu perdi? Bem eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas vocês me entendem, não?_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e que me deixem bastantes reviews, porque dia 02 de outubro é meu níver e estou publicando hoje de presente pra vocês e não deixem de ler a minha terceira nota da autora, onde eu proponho um acordo com vocês. _

_É isso... E boa leitura!_

Capitulo V: Fratulentos

Rabicho andava pelos corredores da mansão sozinho. Seu mestre estava no escritório conversando com Belatriz fazia mais de uma hora. Não sabia o que eles tanto conversavam, mas deveria ser algo muito importante para não quererem ser interrompidos.

Voldemort marcara uma nova reunião para aquele dia. A última fora logo que o ano escolar começara. Os comensais já começavam a se preocupar com aquele silêncio quando receberam aquele chamado de última hora.

Chegaram no horário da manhã.

- meu plano para nosso próximo ataque é algo muito simples. Vamos simplesmente enfraquecer o nosso inimigo tocando em seus pontos fracos. Rabicho sabe quem é o ponto fraco dele, não sabe?

O homem saiu das sombras e tocou no ombro do serviçal.

- he... Durante o pequeno período em que estive próximo ao Potter percebi que os Wesleys eram muito chegados a ele. Principalmente o filho mais novo, que estuda com ele no mesmo ano. O Potter é muito ligado a ele.

Malfoy levantou a mão pedindo permissão para falar

- fale Lucio!

- eu pensei que a sangue-ruim era namorada dele, depois daquelas informações das férias dele e que portanto, faria mais falta do que o Wesley.

- não. O Wesley que gosta dela. E a filha mais nova deles sempre demonstrou um certo interesse pelo Potter, não sei hoje. Mas na época que eu convivia com eles era assim.

- quer dizer que devemos jogar todas as informações das férias dele no lixo?

Rabicho se encolheu na cadeira. Não queria confiar naquelas informações.

- só o que eu digo é que nos livremos dos Wesleys e depois da garota.

- você nos sugere atacar os Wesley então? – Belatriz se expressou – acho que eles vão viajar no próximo natal. Parece que agora eles podem se dar a esse luxo. Podemos atacá-los durante a viagem. Não saberão nem o que os atingiu! – rindo ela terminou a frase.

Voldemort escondeu um sorriso de contentamento limitando-se só a olhá-la. Todos na mesa pareceram felizes com a idéia de poderem fazer alguma coisa. Aquele ataque serviria para mostrar a todos que eles ainda estavam ali e que não deixariam ninguém escapar. O ataque aos Wesley era a prova de que por traírem seu sangue bruxo eles seriam punidos.

- acho que fora isso os outros assuntos estão em ordem. Dolohov está nos arranjando mais aliados, não Dolohov?

- sim mestre e...

A reunião continuou até a hora do almoço onde a maior parte deles se retiraram.

- porque essa expressão mestre? – Belatriz perguntou – parece irrequieto. Nosso aliado na escola não mandou noticias?

- não Bela... Mas acho que ele vai mandar ainda hoje e dependendo das notícias que ele tiver vou convocar uma nova reunião. - virou –se na direção da porta – Rabicho! Ponha mais um lugar a mesa. A Bela vai almoçar com a gente...

* * *

- a partir de hoje eu ensinarei feitiços úteis a um auror. 

Hermione se ajeitou na cadeira. Não queria perder nenhuma palavra do professor. Harry percebeu o seu interesse quando ouviu a palavra "feitiço" e "auror". Sabia que ela não ia se dar por vencida tão facilmente. Começou a juntar suas coisas pronto pra se sentar ao lado dela quando viu outra pessoa fazer o mesmo. Encararam-se e levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele não ia deixar que aquele garoto sentasse perto de sua amiga. Conhecia o tipo. Tudo que ele queria era mais uma pra sua lista e ele, Harry Potter, não permitiria que sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, fizesse parte.

Embora Hermione estivesse entretida com as palavras do professor, outras pessoas não estavam e viam o que estava acontecendo. Por isso Draco tomou uma decisão. Seria muito bom ver Harry apanhando, mas ele não queria que Gina ficasse falando que não defendia seus amigos. Então pra evitar qualquer confusão, Draco se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- olá Granger!

Ao ver quem se sentou Harry sentiu um grande alívio. Draco não oferecia nenhum perigo e se aprontasse receberia uma lição, mas ele estava se mostrando tão solícito ultimamente que até assustou Harry ao perceber isso. Na aula de poções quando deixou Snape revoltado por não rir com ele de Neville e na aula de transfiguração quando impediu que um de seus colegas lançasse um feitiço em Rony.

Havia algo de podre ali e Harry descobriria.

Hermione virou para saudar Draco e só então se deu conta de que Harry e Phillipe estavam em pé no meio da sala. Agradeceu pelo professor não perceber e fez um gesto para que o amigo sentasse. Harry sentou e Phillipe fez o mesmo.

- o que houve Malfoy? - ela começou a anotar alguns nomes que o professor pôs no quadro - quer marcar algum encontro?

Draco começou a anotar os nomes que o professor escrevia enquanto explicava. Hermione parecia muito interessada nos nomes. Sorriu. Aproveitaria para pedir um favor.

- eu gostaria de ver a Gina hoje. Teria como?

- acho que posso ver algo para amanhã.

- precisa ser hoje! - ele falou decidido

- e eu digo que só posso amanhã! - falou exasperada e percebeu que Harry os olhava. Sorriu para o amigo e voltou as suas anotações - é você que depende de mim Draco e não o contrário.

Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas parou ao ver que Hermione anotava algo com novo ânimo e resolveu prestar atenção na aula.

- esse feitiço é muito usado em interrogatórios, mas hoje em dia os aurores não o usam. É muito perigoso e o seu contra-feitiço é um dos mais difíceis de serem feitos.

Neville levantou o braço

- sim, Lomgbotton!

- é que... Ele é mais difícil que as maldições imperdoáveis? - o professor assumiu um ar sério.

Olhou para a cara de cada aluno, avaliando o interesse da turma.Não tinha intenção de se aprofundar em nenhum feitiço. Ainda mais quando um dos seus alunos poderia ter recebido esse mesmo feitiço e pra contrariar a todas as expectativas ainda estava vivo, mesmo sem receber o contra-feitiço dentro do prazo estabelecido.

- somente o seu contra-feitiço... Acho que o contra feitiço é mais difícil de se lançar do que o _avada kedavra_

Rony levantou o dedo.

- poderia fazer uma demonstração, professor?

Todos olharam assustados para Thomas e depois para o colega que perguntou inocentemente

- que foi?

Murmúrios foram ouvidos pela sala até que o professor pediu silêncio. Se não demonstrasse o feitiço poderiam pensar que não sabia praticá-lo e foi isso que viu nos olhos de alguns alunos ao encará-los.

- pegue uma daquelas jaulas Weasley!

Rony levantou e pegou uma jaula de uma fila que se encontrava coberta. O objeto sacudiu em suas mãos mostrando que algo estava dentro. Neville se encolheu na cadeira e Hermione teve pena do que quer que estivesse ali. A gaiola foi deixada na mesa e a turma se concentrou em cada gesto do professor.

Descoberto o objeto revelou um gnomo que todos puderam ver que não era tão simples assim. Ele era diferente dos outros. Um pouco maior, ele chegava a parecer um elfo.

- alguém sabe que bicho é esse?

Hermione prontamente levantou a mão.

- sim senhorita Granger...

- é um _Gnomo Ariano_. Eles normalmente são usados como cobaias, por possuírem reações parecidas com as nossas, como nenhum outro ser mágico consegue. A grupos por toda a Europa que lutam pelo fim dos testes com esses seres porque se teme que eles logo entrem em extinção.

- muito bem... Um ponto para a Grifinória.

Os grifinórios se olharam assustados pela falta de generosidade do professor.

- mas vamos ao que interessa.

A porta da gaiola se abriu e o gnomo saiu de sua prisão olhando assustado pra turma. Parecia já prever o que estava por vir. Ninguém piscava. O professor fez um gesto horizontal e um risco de chamas roxas atingiu a criatura fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de surpresa.

- _fratulentos_!- Thomas falou enquanto executava o feitiço.

Lembranças voltaram à mente de Harry ao ouvir o lamento seco. A imagem de Hermione caindo no chão era forte demais pra esquecer. Reconheceria aquele feitiço em qualquer lugar e parecia não ser o único. Neville também se levantara só que com um objetivo.

O animal ficou inerte na mesa como a esperar algo e de alguma forma todos sabiam que era a morte. Neville se aproximou e apontando a varinha para o peito da criatura gritou.

-_flippendo uno_!- todos esperavam que ela voltasse ao normal, mas não foi isso que ocorreu.

Neville recuou alguns passos sem conseguir acreditar que agora via a criatura suar frio.

- outro detalhe que eu preciso explicar pra vocês. Quando se recebe o _fratulentos_ qualquer feitiço usado para desfazê-lo que não seja seu contra-feitiço só piora o estado da vitima. Adiantando o processo do feitiço e... Bem, fazendo com que a morte chegue mais cedo.

Agora todos se levantaram para ver o gnomo de perto. Queriam saber o que acontecia durante esse tempo que a criatura não recebia o contra-feitiço. Ela definhava, murchava ou...

- não to vendo acontecer nada.- Rony murmurou para Harry que olhava pra criatura e depois pra Hermione e Neville.

- é porque você não pode ver, mas... Você vai se desfazendo. Primeiro desmaia, perdendo os sentidos e depois vai recebendo fraturas ao longo do corpo. Pequenas rachaduras nos seus órgãos até que se você não receber o contra feitiço na hora certa morre. Houve uma época em que esse feitiço foi muito usado e alguns trouxas chegaram a recebê-lo. Eles diziam que era uma peste e etc, vocês sabem como eles são. As pessoas eram enterradas logo assim que morriam porque senão não conseguiriam carregá-las. Estavam com tudo derretido dentro delas por assim dizer.

Phillipe se aproximou da criatura e segurou o pulso dela ficando assustado ao ver que ainda estava viva. Olhou pro professor que escondia um sorriso no rosto. Cada um por sua vez tocou no gnomo, menos Harry Neville e Hermione. Os dois primeiros porque ficavam imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se acaso Dolohov tivesse gritado o nome do feitiço, a menina porque estava revoltada com a crueldade da cena.

Empunhando sua varinha Hermione apontou pra criatura e falou entre dentes.

- qual é o contra feitiço?

Thomas olhou para ela como se visse um fantasma. Os colegas que ouviram a pergunta a olharam admirados.

- porque senhorita Granger?

Harry percebeu que ela estava se controlando pra não gritar com o professor e resolveu segurar o braço da amiga murmurando em seu ouvido.

- se acalma Mione...

Ela se desvencilhou e respondeu ao professor.

- porque isso é um crime. Você o está matando... Desfaça esse feitiço, ou me diga como desfazê-lo!

Agora toda a turma olhava para Hermione que se viu sendo encarada por todos os lados.

- muito bem... Eu dou 1000 pontos pra grifinória se você conseguir executar esse feitiço.

Um "oh" correu pela sala. Neville virou para Hermione e lhe falou.

- não faça isso Hermione!

Ela olhou para o colega que parecia temer que algo muito ruim acontecesse.

- porque? Quer que eu o deixe morrer assim, sem mais nem menos?

Neville olhou para Harry como que pedindo ajuda e quando ele ia falar com a amiga o professor fez um movimento diferente.

Ele começou fazendo uma espiral por cima de um livro e uma luz fosforescente se desprendeu de sua varinha.

- _panfratus_! – após falar o feitiço a luz sumiu e apontando pro gnomo ele falou - pode fazer senhorita.

Hermione levantou a varinha. Tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas não deixaria que ninguém percebesse. Draco viu o olhar do professor e se aproximou dela.

- bora Mione... São mil pontos!- Rony incentivou

- eu se fosse você não faria isso Granger. – Draco disse a suas costas.

Ela o olhou e com novo ânimo se concentrou e repetiu os mesmo gestos do professor, só que agora sobre o peito do gnomo. Uma ponta ficou presa a sua varinha e a outra a criatura. Quando o gesto se completou ela falou.

- _panfratus_!

A criatura pulou na mesa. Seu corpo sacudia e todos o olhavam, boquiabertos. Harry tocou no ombro de Hermione e abriu a boca pra falar, mas percebeu que algo estava errado. Hermione sentiu que suas forças se esvaiam a partir do momento em que gritou o nome do feitiço. Um frio incondicional a dominou. Harry percebeu que ela estava gelada.

- Hermione? Você está...

Não terminou de falar. A menina caia e rapidamente ele a segurou. Sentiu a mesma agonia daquele dia no ministério.

- Hermione! – ele falou lhe dando leves tapas no rosto para que acordasse. Draco viu e levantou o olhar para chamar o professor vendo que ele assistia a tudo na maior impassividade.

- o único problema de se fazer o contra feitiço é que você fica quase sem magia após executá-lo ou fica muito fraco. No caso da amiga de vocês, por não ter a prática, simplesmente...

- vamos levá-la pra ala hospitalar.- Phillipe falou e Harry se viu concordando.

Percorreram os corredores do castelo quase correndo. Ao chegar na ala hospitalar madame Ponfrey levou um susto ao vê-los, mas não fez muitas perguntas. Explicaram a ela o que havia acontecido e ela soltou algumas exclamações de surpresa e pânico.

- como ele não a avisou? Ele deveria ter avisado... Vou contar ao diretor... Que absurdo!

Ela pegou um frasco na gaveta ao lado da cama e deu uma Poção Estimulante a Hermione. A sua temperatura voltou ao normal e só então Harry percebeu que estava com a respiração suspensa.

- vamos deixá-la descansar um pouco. Na hora do jantar já deve estar melhor.

Eles saíram deixando-a aos cuidados da enfermeira. Harry se lembrou de repente que havia esquecido seu material na sala de aula e voltou para pegá-lo enquanto Phillipe seguiu até a sua casa. A sala estava vazia a não ser pelos gnomos nas gaiolas. Olhou embaixo das mesas a procura de seus materiais, mas não os achou. Preferiu sair da sala, mas antes resolveu olhar um dos gnomos. Eles estavam tão quietos que era até assustador. Levantou a capa de uma das jaulas e levou um susto ao constatar que ela estava vazia. Levantou a de outra e se deparou com outra vazia.

- não ligue... – ouviu a voz de Thomas vindo do outro canto da sala – eles estão dormindo.

- mas... – ele desceu a escada se aproximando de Harry

- eles sumiram? Não se desespere Harry. Eles simplesmente ficam invisíveis enquanto dormem.

Como que para provar o que dizia ele abriu uma gaiola e pegou alguma coisa que se sacudiu e tornou-se visível

- podemos dizer que esse é o mecanismo de defesa deles. – pondo o animal de volta na jaula assumiu um tom despreocupado – e então como ficou sua namorada?

Harry piscou. Ele ouvira direito? O professor achava que Hermione era sua namorada? "A idéia até que não é tão ruim" pensou. Repentinamente se lembrou do que ocorrera na aula e do que madame Ponfrey falara, sentindo uma leve raiva do professor, por não ter avisado das conseqüências do feitiço. Se ele não fosse um professor e membro da ordem Harry o azararia. Fincou o pé no chão e levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Hermione é só uma amiga muito querida e eu vim aqui tão somente para pegar o meu material, mas parece que um dos meus colegas deve ter levado. Até a próxima aula professor. – virou-se e deixou Thomas sozinho olhando pras gaiolas e sorrindo.

Andava a esmo pelos corredores. Queria que o dia passasse logo e que pudesse falar com Hermione. Já fazia mais de um mês que eles haviam regressado a escola e ainda não tivera coragem o suficiente de se declarar à amiga. Sentia que chegar e dizer o que sentia não era o problema, mas sim o medo de não ser correspondido.

Virou em mais um corredor e esbarrou em alguém.

- hã... olá! – falou continuando andando com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando pro chão.

- hei! – uma exclamação revoltada foi ouvida e sentiu dedos em seu braço – será que só porque "_ficamos" _aquele dia você não vai mais falar comigo?

Conhecia aquela voz. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dela. Vivian estava quase todos os dias por onde ia e sempre dava um jeito de lhe roubar um beijo. Começava a achar que ela o estava seguindo ou que tinha ajuda de alguém. Todas as vezes em que estava com Hermione ela aparecia. "Só pode ser coisa do tal Phillipe" pensou.

- desculpa... É que estava distraído. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – falou ajeitando os óculos

- como assim: aconteceu alguma coisa, querido?- ela pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ficou mexendo no cabelo da nuca – você não vai me dar um bolo, vai?

De repente se lembrou que ela sugerira e marcara algo praquela semana com ele sem que tivesse tempo de protestar. Pra se livrar logo dela ele se fez de ofendido.

- eu? Te dar um bolo? Que isso Vivian, impressão sua. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- é bom mesmo... – ela falou encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Harry tentou curtir aquele beijo, mas algo o fez parar. Afastou-se, segurando as mãos dela e sorriu. A imagem de Hermione não lhe saia da cabeça e percebia que beijar Vivian não lhe trazia tanta alegria assim. Era como beijar... Um fantasma. Ele não sentia nada por ela e se incomodava pela falta de reações que tinha quando a beijava.

- eu tenho de ir Vivian. A gente se vê depois.

Com um aceno ele se despediu e foi para o salão comunal.Descobriu que Neville pegara seu material, pois Rony havia saído correndo para ver se haviam ganhado os mil pontos prometidos pelo professor. Ficou lá, sentado e desfolhando seu livro de feitiços avançados e nem viu a hora passar. Até que Rony apareceu e lhe chamou a atenção.

- eu passei na enfermaria e madame Ponfrey me falou o que aconteceu. Vamos descer pra jantar e na volta passar na enfermaria?

Lembrou-se de que Hermione deveria estar acordando naquele momento e levantou-se em um pulo.

- não eu vou buscar a Mione!

Sem dar chance para que o amigo falasse algo passou correndo pelo buraco do retrato, quase atropelando um Neville preocupado.

- espere Harry, preciso te contar uma coisa sobre a festa de...

- depois você me conta! - gritou se afastando já no fim do corredor.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos. Não reconhecia o lugar onde estava. Pode ver a professora McGonagall a olhá-la preocupada. Abriu a boca pra perguntar onde estava quando madame Ponfrey se aproximou dela. Ao ver a enfermeira percebeu que estava na ala hospitalar, mas porque o lugar parecia diferente não sabia. 

- senhorita Granger, eu fico feliz que tenha acordado. - a diretora da grifinória falou e Hermione percebeu que ela estava preocupada com algo.

- aconteceu alguma coisa professora?

Sentou e lembrou-se da aula de DCAT. Executara um feitiço e não se lembrava de mais nada após isso.

- senhorita Granger...

Quando a enfermeira ia falar a porta da enfermaria foi aberta e Harry entrou. Estava visível que ele havia corrido por que estava sem fôlego e respirava com dificuldade.

- desculpe... Mas eu vim buscar a Hermione!

Nessa hora a menina ficou sem fala. Seu amigo estava ali para cuidar dela, se preocupando e aquilo a deixou muito feliz. Desconhecia aquilo. Afinal ele já entrara ali outras vezes para conversar com ela e não sentira aquele frio no estômago. Seria porque ele estava cansado e se preocupava com ele? Ou porque sua blusa revelava que ele estava suando, mostrando parte do seu tórax? Ou porque a medida em que ele se aproximava ela podia ver um brilho diferente naqueles olhos verdes que a fez passar as mãos no cabelo como a ajeitá-los. Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada?

Piscou e os pensamentos voltaram ao normal. Nunca pensara aquelas coisas dele então porque agora de uma hora pra outra resolvera reparar no brilho de seu olhar e na blusa grudada no corpo? Estava ficando maluca ou aquilo era porque estava muito sensível após realizar o contra-feitiço.

-bem senhor Potter... Poderá levar a sua... Amiga -a professora parecia muito aliviada em vê-lo ali - mas antes eu quero fazer umas recomendações.

Os dois se olharam e perguntaram o que a professora poderia ter a lhes dizer de tão importante.

- o que foi professora?

Madame Ponfrey resolveu tomar a frente quando viu que a professora Minerva não era capaz de falar o que tinha pra ser dito.

- é que a senhorita não vai poder andar sozinha pelo castelo por algumas horas. Amanhã no máximo ao fim do dia a senhorita vai estar livre pra andar sozinha.

- como assim? Aconteceu o que com ela? - Harry perguntou segurando a mão da amiga enquanto ela começava a se virar pra sair da cama.

- nada demais Harry, mas é que quando a Hermione realizou o contra feitiço ela perdeu muita magia, então temporariamente não pode realizar feitiços e ver algumas coisas mágicas.

Nessa hora Hermione, que já estava de pé, se virou e olhou assustada pra professora.

- o que a senhora disse?

- escute Hermione, você não pode usar magia. Porque as suas reservas estão muito baixas. Por exemplo: você não poderá passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda sozinha. Por não ter magia você não pode se encontrar em determinados lugares do castelo e...O quadro só abre pra quem tem magia.

Harry passou uma mão pela cintura da amiga a aproximando de seu corpo. Ela estava sem reação. Parecia ainda assimilar o que a professora disse e surpreendeu Harry a só ter uma pergunta a fazer.

- o gnomo está vivo?

A expressão da professora se abrandou e ela riu.

- sim senhorita e ganhamos mil pontos. Meus parabéns!

Hermione sorriu. Com uma expressão de dever cumprido se virou para o amigo.

- vamos?

Eles saíram da enfermaria e foram em direção ao salão comunal. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Estava surpreso com a reação da amiga, que parecia estar alheia a situação em que vivia. Ela apenas andava segurando a sua mão na cintura dela. Preocupado a virou para ele.

- você está se sentindo bem Mione? - levantou-lhe o rosto e fitou seus olhos. Brilhavam e davam a impressão de que ela explodiria de felicidade.

- sim... É claro que estou... Apesar de tudo eu estou até feliz.

Ela sorriu e aquilo o tranqüilizou.

- que bom... Veja pelo lado bom: você não vai precisar ler aquele livro que a Tonks tava lendo...

- ai Harry, você não existe! - pulou no pescoço dele o abraçando - você é um grande amigo sabia? - beijou-o na bochecha - o que eu faria sem você?

Atordoado pelo beijo ele apenas sorriu pra ela e voltaram a andar abraçados.

- bem... Pra começar você não se envolveria em metade das confusões em que se mete e depois não teria um guia pra te acompanhar pela escola até se recuperar certo?

- vai ficar comigo até minha magia voltar?

- acha que te deixaria sozinha?

Mal acabara de falar isso e o Barão Sangrento passou por eles. Mais precisamente por Hermione que arregalou os olhos e se agarrou ao braço do amigo.

- o que passou pela gente?

- Barão Sangrento...

- Harry... - ele viu que ela começava a se preocupar.

-vem!- virou pra ela deixando que subisse em suas costas - eu te levo ok? - beijou sua mão enquanto ela encostava a cabeça em seu ombro - segure-se!

- não vou te machucar? - perguntou receosa.

- boa piada Hermione... Mas você é leve demais pra incomodar.

Rindo eles logo chegaram no salão comunal. Àquela hora estava vazio, pois todos se encontravam no salão principal jantando.

- você já jantou? - falou antes de descer de suas costas

- hã... Não.- ele se esticou - mas estou sem fome e você?

Sentou-se no sofá e olhou pro amigo.

- também não... Acho que vou dormir. É o melhor que posso fazer agora certo?

Dando um beijo na bochecha dele murmurou um boa noite e subiu em direção ao quarto. Jogando-se de costas na cama assoprou uma mecha que caiu em seu rosto. Não poderia praticar nenhum feitiço assim como não poderia fazer mais nada que exigisse magia.

Tomando um rápido banho frio ela pegou um livro qualquer pra ler, mas não conseguiu se concentrar por muito tempo. O seu quarto, antes tão aconchegante, agora lembrava uma prisão especial.

As luzes acima da estante de livros que se acendia todas as vezes que ela se aproximava ficavam apagadas, dificultanto a sua procura. Afinal tudo ali dentro fora feito pra funcionar com magia, portanto, se ela não possuía magia, nada funcionava.

O relógio marcava uma hora que a fez resolver dormir. Após passar o seu hidratante pelo corpo passou uma mão em bichento e foi para a cama.

* * *

Harry entrou no dormitório e se arrumou para dormir. Ficou olhando pro alto da cama de dossel, com os braços cruzados embaixo do travesseiro. Não sabia o que fazer da sua vida. Agora percebia que amar de verdade não era algo muito simples. 

Nessas horas sentia falta do pai para lhe aconselhar. Nunca precisara disso antes porque a amiga estava ali, do seu lado para ajudá-lo, mas dessa vez não podia contar com ela.

A porta do quarto foi aberta. Vozes animadas encheram o ambiente. Os rapazes trocavam de roupa, loucos para irem pras suas camas. Mesmo que no outro dia fosse sábado, muitos só queriam descansar enquanto um deles se preparava para sair novamente. Vendo isso Harry se levantou e ao passar pelo amigo falou decidido.

- eu quero conversar. Podemos fazer isso antes de você encontrar a Luna?

Sem entender aquele tom de urgência, Rony preferiu aceitar.

- ok. Só espera eu acabar de me arrumar que a gente desce.

* * *

Todos dormiam. Hermione levantou de sua cama sentindo-se o pior dos seres. Não poderia fazer a sua ronda normal, por causa de sua impossibilidade de ver algumas coisas mágicas no castelo. Desceu as escadas em direção ao salão comunal e sentou em um canto, isolada. 

Sentiu - se só.

Um frio incômodo tomou conta dela. Olhou para os lados.

- Tem alguém ai?

Silêncio. Ouvia apenas o crepitar do fogo na lareira. Imaginou que fosse Pirraça aprontando e se divertindo as suas custas, só porque não era capaz de vê-lo. Suspirou e deitou na poltrona. Ficou ali olhando pro teto. Entretida com o acabamento da janela até que ouviu vozes.

Harry descia com Rony. Precisava desabafar com o amigo antes que ele fugisse pra se encontrar com a namorada. Portanto resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

- Rony...Como eu faço pra dizer a uma garota que eu gosto dela, de verdade?

Sentaram em uma poltrona um pouco distante de Hermione e por isso não a viram. Ela pensou em sair dali e deixar que os amigos tivessem essa conversa tranqüilos, mas algo a impeliu a continuar deitada, em silêncio. Perguntava-se o porque do amigo não tê-la chamado pra essa conversa. Sempre o aconselhava quando o assunto era garotas. Rony ficava calado na dele, ouvindo-a falar, pra ver se na próxima vez em que tivesse de sair não cometesse muitos erros. O que será que estava acontecendo que Harry não a chamara? Será que não confiava mais nela? Ficaria a noite toda a se perguntar o motivo daquela mudança repentina se Rony não irrompesse em uma sonora gargalhada na cara de Harry.

- o que você disse? Você quer que eu te aconselhe? – Harry afirmou com um aceno – Harry, a Mione é melhor nisso do que eu... Adoraria te ajudar, mas... O que eu poderia fazer?

Harry ficou imaginado o tamanho da confusão em que se meteria se falasse pra ele o porque de não ter chamado Hermione. Rony na certa espalharia pra toda Hogwarts. Não por querer é claro, mas simplesmente porque o amigo não conseguiria ficar por muito tempo sem falar alguma coisa que o denunciasse. Antes que Rony resolvesse sair dali falou.

- bem... Poderia começar a me dizer o que você fez pra dizer pra Luna que gostava dela?

-eu... É que... – Rony ficou vermelho como um pimentão – foi ela que disse que gostava de mim primeiro e me beijou primeiro também... Eu meio que fui usado...

Dessa vez Harry se segurou para não rir da mesma forma que o amigo rira dele.

- você o que?

- não me olhe assim... Foi só no nosso primeiro beijo... Porque depois fui eu que tomei a iniciativa – seu tom era de puro contentamento - e aposto que até a Hermione poderia te ajudar em uma forma de chegar pra garota e falar que você está a fim de...

Harry o olhou assustado com a idéia. Não chegaria para pedir conselhos sexuais a Hermione. Nunca pensara em fazer isso. Nem mesmo em sua primeira vez. Não achava certo tocar naquele assunto com ela. Seus pensamentos ficaram expressos em seu semblante. Tanto que Rony não agüentou.

- a Harry, qual é? Você acha que a Mione, após passar uma semana com o Krum, em uma cabana no meio do nada, ainda é virgem? O cara tinha acho que uns quatro anos a mais que ela e não escondia de ninguém o que sentia...

Hermione se encolheu em seu canto. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Estavam chegando perto. Perto demais da verdade. Escondera aquilo por tanto tempo. Não tocava no assunto pra evitar curiosidade e agora estava ali, ouvindo seu amigo mais lerdo chegar perto demais da verdade. Ouviu som de passos apressados e distinguiu a sombra do Harry próxima de Rony.

- como você pode falar uma coisa dessas da Mione? - Rony pode ver o reflexo das chamas da lareira nos olhos do amigo e engoliu em seco – não torne a repetir isso nunca mais entendeu? Somos AMIGOS dela e mesmo que todos falem isso, nós nunca repetiremos. A menos que ela nos conte, entendeu Rony?

Com um aceno de cabeça o amigo anuiu indo embora do salão comunal. Harry deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo. A escada em direção ao dormitório das meninas insinuava-se a sua frente tentando-o a subi-la e ver como a amiga estava. Certificando-se de que ninguém o veria deu dois passos e parou com as mãos nos bolsos.

Sentira algo. Hermione se encolheu assustada. Sentira algo frio passando por ela um pouco antes do amigo parar. Harry pressentira a presença de alguém e não se conteve.

- tem alguém ai?

Para não ser descoberta a menina fingiu dormir quando percebeu que o amigo se aproximava de onde se encontrava. Não queria que pensasse que estivera espionando a conversa dele com Rony. Com passos rápidos Harry foi até a poltrona embaixo da escada, o lugar mais escuro do salão. Encontrou um corpo adormecido. Aproximou-se e pelo cabelo castanho claro e principalmente pelo corpo, constatou que sabia quem era.

- Hermione? – um sussurro. Foi isso que ela sentiu em seu ouvido. Junto também, com o que não deixou de reparar, ser o hálito morno de Harry – Hermione... Me escuta... – sentando-se ao lado dela tocou em seu ombro – você não pode ficar assim Mione... Precisa subir...Mione? – dessa vez falou próximo ao rosto dela e viu que dois olhos cor de mel se abriam e o miravam com um misto de admiração e contentamento.

Entreabrindo os lábios ela resolveu sentar e fingir.

- Harry... Eu dormi aqui? – com um sorriso terno e um leve toque no rosto dela ele fez que sim – não se preocupe. Só não consegui ficar naquele quarto.

- posso saber porque?

Olhando para a mão em seu rosto a pegou e ficou com ela entre as suas.

- acho que não estou acostumada a fazer nada...

Riram e ele se aproximou.

- então o que você acha deu te acompanhar em um passeio noturno?

Com um brilho no olhar ela assentiu. Feliz por poder ajudá-la ele ficou de pé oferecendo o braço. Aceitando Hermione se perguntava o porque dele agir daquela forma com ela. Depois de ouvir a conversa dele com Rony percebera que se fosse preciso ele a defenderia com unhas e dentes. Eram amigos, ela sabia, mas começava a perguntar se não havia alguma coisa diferente entre eles. A cada dia que passava ela sentia que estavam mais ligados do que nunca e que ele parecia...

- para onde você quer ir? – interrompeu os pensamentos dela e Hermione percebeu que estavam fora do salão comunal.

Piscou tentando por os pensamentos em ordem antes de falar.

- acho que poderíamos ir pra minha sala de monitoria. Poderíamos dar uma olhada em uma caixa que eu vi outro dia!

Aceitando eles começaram a andar pelos corredores escuros, parando hora ou outra para que o mapa do maroto fosse checado e para que ele a livrasse da passagem de algum fantasma.Chegando na sala dos monitores chefes Hermione logo entrou na sala contígua onde à caixa com os livros deveria estar. Harry, atrás, parou ao ver a quantidade de caixas empilhadas no local. Andou com Hermione e pararam em frente a uma pilha onde se lia o nome Sonserina. Olhando pros lados Hermione viu a escada e antes que pudesse pegá-la Harry se adiantou e trouxe-a até ela.

- obrigada... Eu tinha deixado essa caixa em fácil acesso, mas a coisa do Malfoy deve ter posto no lugar.- subindo na escada que ele segurava encontrou a caixa com facilidade. – pega pra mim? - Harry pegou a caixa estendida e a pôs no chão. Sentiu um certo movimento perto deles e a escada sacudiu. Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio e se Harry não corresse ela cairia no chão ao invés de nos braços dele.

Harry pode sentir o toque frio da seda do pijama de Hermione. A sensação era tão boa que lhe dava vontade de ver se a pele dela era tão fresca e suave quanto aquele tecido que a cobria. Levantou o olhar de suas mãos e percorreu o corpo dela até chegar em seus lábios. Era difícil se controlar estando tão próximo e com aquela confusão de pensamentos lhe povoando a mente e o coração. Seu olhar percorreu desde as pernas bem torneadas, passando pelo quadril curvilíneo e os seios escondidos pela blusa até chegar nos lábios dela. O ímpeto de beijá-la era muito grande. Estavam ali. Livres e desimpedidos. Ela o abraçando e inconscientemente o deixando louco ao tocar em sua nuca, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. Hermione sentiu os lábios secos e passou a língua por eles. Pode ver os lábios dele abrirem e teve a impressão de que ele soltava um gemido. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao pensar que os lábios do amigo nunca pareceram tão atraentes. Os olhares se encontraram e como que puxados por cordas invisíveis resolveram aproximar seus lábios. Aquilo parecia tão certo que era impossível de se pensar em outra coisa. Já podiam imaginar o sabor dos seus lábios quando a escada caiu quebrando o encanto.

Hermione olhou assustada para a porta e saiu rapidamente do colo. Entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ajeitou sua roupa e evitou o olhar dele. Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos. Não sabia que o seu desejo era tão grande assim. Quase beijara sua amiga e não pensara nas conseqüências. Tentando esconder o que sentia hermione abriu a caixa e começou a olhar os livros que ela continha. Eram livros sobre feitiços, poções e outros tantos títulos que deveriam estar na seção proibida da biblioteca. Apenas um não pareceu tão perigoso aos olhos dela naquele momento. O retirou da caixa e levantou-se. Harry já havia se recomposto q sorriu ao ver a amiga de pé com um livro em mãos. Leu o titulo e sorriu.

- A lenda do cogumelo... É infantil? – pela capa Hermione não contestou

- com essa capa acho meio difícil de ser um livro de magia negra!

Riram juntos e a tenção sumiu do ambiente. Harry pegou a caixa e a pedido da amiga a pôs embaixo da mesa dela, para que pudesse ver depois. Saíram da sala sem se preocuparem com Filch. O mapa do maroto mostrava que ele estava na sala dele, no primeiro andar do castelo, como Harry pode ver. Para quebrar o silêncio ele começou uma conversa.

- amanhã será o primeiro passeio pra Hogsmead. Você vai querer ir?

Abraçando o livro ela refletiu antes de responder.

- não quero ser um estorvo...

- ah! Hermione, por acaso você se esqueceu que amanhã é seu aniversário e...

- você deve ter algum encontro com a Vivian e não quero atrapalhar!

Aquela informação fora dada pra lembrá-lo de que existia alguém afim dele e que ele deveria estar interessado por ela. Que tinha uma vida além da amizade entre eles. Ela prometera a Vivian de que iria ajudá-la com o amigo e agora quase o havia beijado. A lembrança do quase beijo a fez ruborizar e deu graças aos céus por estar escuro e ele não poder ver a sua expressão.

- você não vai atrapalhar Mione... Você é minha amiga e se tem uma coisa que as meninas com quem eu saio tem de entender é que eu nunca, mas ouça bem: nunca, vou deixar de ficar ao seu lado pra ficar com alguma delas. – pôs uma mão no ombro da amiga e entraram no salão comunal.

- obrigado Harry. – ela o abraçou – muito obrigado, mas eu volto a dizer que... – ele levou um dedo aos lábios dela

- não comente mais nada Hermione. Agora vá pra sua cama, que amanhã teremos um longo dia...

Rindo ela subiu se sentindo bem melhor para o seu quarto. Leu duas páginas do livro, mas o cansaço foi mais forte a fazendo adormecer quase que instantaneamente.

Harry ia subir a escada pro dormitório masculino, mas parou ao ver um número de grifinórios descendo a escada.

- e ai? Já conseguiu convencê-la a sair amanhã? – Lilá perguntou

- já... Mas espero que vocês não demorem muito a arrumar as coisas pra festa. Ela não é boba e talvez não queira ficar muito tempo por lá.

Todos concordaram prontamente. A festa estava combinada há quase uma semana e depois daquele feito da amiga de conseguir mil pontos todos os integrantes da casa resolveram colaborar. Sorrindo Harry foi para o dormitório e dormiu. Sonhando com um quase beijo que virava um beijo de verdade...

* * *

Estavam todos reunidos ao redor da mesa. Os olhares concentrados em um único rosto que ria ao ler uma carta. Ansiosos, esperavam instruções acerca do próximo passo e do que a carta parecia ter de tão interessante para o mestre. 

O pergaminho foi abaixado somente para revelar um par de olhos gélidos que percorreu todos ali presentes. Uma janela se abriu deixando que o vento entrasse e acabace com o silêncio.

- devem se perguntar o porque da reunião...

Aquela era uma frase sem sentido. Porque nenhum deles contestaria uma ordem do mestre.

O homem se levantou e começava a andar circundando a mesa.

- em nossa última reunião resolvemos muitos assuntos e fizemos muitos planos, mas eu gostaria de convocá-los para um ataque totalmente surpresa amanhã a Hogsmead.

- mas porque amanhã senhor? Porque não podemos deixar pra daqui a dois dias? Poderíamos nos organizar melhor e...

- silêncio Crabbe!- o homem se virou e com um aceno de varinha fez o outro se calar.

- atacaremos amanhã e não se discuti mais isso!

Uma mulher, com longos cabelos negros, pôs-se de pé e se aproximou dele.

- poderíamos ao menos saber o porque do dia de amanhã?

Voldemort por um momento desfez o seu olhar gélido ao se aproximar de Belatriz e tocando a sua face disse.

- porque amanhã é dia 19 de setembro e aproveitaremos pra participar de uma festinha...

**N/A.2:** _É... Acabou. Agora eu vou a aparte dos agradecimentos._

**Gaby**: bem Gaby... Embora você tenha me abandonado no msn e não cobrou atualização eu terminei. E sabe o que constatei? Que novamente levei dois meses contadinhos. Espero que esse capítulo lhe agrade. Gina saidinha? Que isso... Só impressão sua.

**Mione Granger Potter**: Mione! Eu também fiquei chocada ao perceber que tinha escrito aquela cena. Como a minha beta falou há alguns anos "o meu lado Sally aflorou e a cena saiu" (Annette rindo porque acha que a Sally nem se lembra disso, pra variar) atualização é uma coisa que se você parar pra perceber eu levo séculos pra fazer. Como você lê A Proposta aviso que deve chegar depois do meu níver (02 de outubro). Perfeito? Vou ser sincera: eu nunca acho que os capítulos ficam legais. Porque eu leio e releio e depois fico mandando pra quem ta _on_ no msn e pergunto o que ta achando. Mais cenas HH: elas estão aí!(Annette se escondendo porque a Sally quer matá-la por causa do quase beijo). Lindas eu não sei se estão. Você é quem vai decidir.

**Katrina**: você é nova por aqui! Eu fico muito feliz com o seu Review. Ta ficando interessante? Obrigado. Você gosta do meu modo de escrever? Obrigado de novo. Eu conseguindo prender sua atenção? Isso quer dizer que eu to fazendo o dever de casa direitinho, viu? Você realmente acha a fic maravilhosa? Como você deixou review eu não vou contestar (hehehe)

**Sailor Silver**: picante acho que tão cedo ela volta a ficar. Divertida ela pode ficar em alguns capítulos. Sobre o legal eu não comento. Não morra! Se você morrer quem vai me passar as histórias da Sailor Moon e falar sobre o menino prodígio do crime comigo? (brincadeirinha) o capítulo ta aí. E espero que você não se suicide, ok?

**Mione03**:Mioneeeeeeeee! Você é demais. Nota 10! Eu agradeço por você me aturar no msn e ainda ter guardado o que te mandei do capítulo. Gente a Mione03 foi a primeira a me devolver no meio do desespero o que eu havia escrito. Kisses!

**Karina Potter Brasil**: vai demorar mesmo até que eles se entendam e esse é um detalhe que nem as minhas betas sabem: quando eles vão se ajeitar. Atualizar logo?(Annette assoviando e olhando pros lados a procura de algo para esconder) continue a sua fic sim e ignore esse fato que você disse que ta te incomodando. Daremos a volta por cima, você vai ver. Mostraremos quem são os melhores (HH forever and ever).

**Di-Lua Black**: não fique mais ansiosa. O capítulo está aqui. O próximo... Bem o próximo, só daqui a dois meses (brincadeirinha). Quando que eles vão se beijar? Espero que você não me mate por causa desse quase beijo. Pra que você se anime eu aviso que o capítulo do beijo já está quase pronto. Só falta encaixá-lo na fic (Annette dando mais uma vez prova de que não escreve na ordem correta).Eu espero que você me conte as suas idéias e também espero ansiosamente por sugestões. Porque como eu sempre digo críticas e sugestões sempre são bem vindas. Gosta do suspense? Então eu vou lançar um desafio a vocês.No final das notas eu falo qual é.

**Pink Potter**:olá. Obrigado pelos elogios.Você não gostou da Vivian? Porque será que tenho a impressão de que a Sally vai adorar essa notícia? Se é o Draco? A única coisa que eu te garanto é que temos o dedo do tio Voldy nessa história.

**Wendy**: acho que vou fundar um clube: "**_Eu odeio a Vivian!_**" A Sally vai ser presidente desse também (rsrsrsrsrs).Sobre o Phillipe eu não garanto nada.Rony com a Luna? Eu tenho pena dela de vez em quando (acho que ela merecia alguém melhor, rsrsrsrs).Você acha as cenas HH fofas? Então me diga o que você achou desse capítulo.Eles não são lerdos! Só demoram a perceber o que sentem. Porque se você não viu, o que acontece, é que eles são muito amigos. Então pra você perceber uma mudança de sentimentos fica difícil.

**Grace**: valeu pelo comentário! Como eu já disse na outra fic, acho que o pessoal do Floreios não gosta muito da minha fic não. Eles nunca deixam comentários sabe... Mas valeu. Eu fiquei muito feliz em vê-lo lá.

**Lílian Granger Potter**: ta ai as cenas HHs que você pediu. E ai? Já descobriu quem é o traidor?(hehehehe). Ta aprendendo como fazer um mistério né? (rsrsrs) valeu por me ajudar naquele fatídico dia em que eu perdi o capítulo. Thanks!

**Mary: **vou chorar. Você sumiu. Me abandonou... E depois ainda diz que quer ler cartinha de A Proposta... A carta ta pronta filha, só falta você aparecer!E acho que você também adoraria ler o que já ta pronto do capítulo.

**Sally:** má! Metida! Agora que você beta fics muito lidas deixa as minhas de lado. Eu me sinto traída, porque você é minha beta há mais de três anos. Eu relia suas redações também sua ingrata. Mas tudo bem... É assim que você me agradece após me fazer passar uma tarde vendo figura inclinada (mas o artista sem criatividade aquele tal de Henry Moore, hein?).

**Pra você que sempre deixa reviews, mas dessa vez só falou que ia deixar, mas não deixou: **bem só de pirraça não citarei seu nome porque sei que você ama quando eu faço isso, mas eu amo mais ainda quando abro minha caixa de e-mail e vejo que tem alerta de review! Espero que depois dessa você não me deixe sem reviews, ok?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF): **eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "_submite review_" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "_log in_" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios)**: eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço para por nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?

**N/A.3:** _Agora vem a idéia que eu tive. Eu lanço um desafio. Quem descobrir o nome do traidor e deixar um review ou me mandar por e-mail o nome eu mando a cena do beijo HH. Isso mesmo. Mas só pra quem acertar o nome. Detalhe: só eu sei. Por isso dona Náyra, nem adianta perguntar pra nossa beta em comum, porque ela sabe tanto quanto você.(hehehehe). Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e deixem bastantes reviews, ok?_

_É isso,_

_Kisses and bye!_


	7. Objetivos

**NOSSAS VIDAS**

**Título**: _Nossas Vidas_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

**N/A.:**_. Bem, algumas pessoas acertaram o nome do traidor... Umas por chute e outras por leitura mesmo, perceberam q eu tava apontando pra ele e etc.e receberam a cena deles... Eu não sei se o capitulo vai estar do agrado de vocês, mas eu tentei... _

_Ele demorou a vir pq a Sally não betou. Eu mandei esse capitulo pra ela no inicio de dezembro e ela até hoje não mandou um sinal de fumaça sequer por este capitulo. Então mais uma vez vcs devem agradecer a minha beta ausente, a Mary, pq ela tb betou _**A Proposta**

_É isso, espero que gostem do capitulo e deixem reviews._

**Capítulo VI: Objetivos**

- você poderia me dizer pra onde estamos indo agora, não? Já saímos do castelo e estamos chegando nos portões da escola.

Com bom humor ele abriu o portão dando passagem a ela. Gostava de deixá-la na expectativa. Depois precisava enrolá-la pra dar tempo dos colegas prepararem tudo. Chutando uma pedra no caminho continuou a enrolá-la.

- você não gosta de surpresas?

- Harry, não é questão de gostar ou não. Meu estômago ainda da voltas por causa da última vez que você fez uma surpresa.

- e eu tenho calafrios só de imaginar você me jogando naquela piscina.

- foi bom lembrar. – ela começou a rir ao lembrar da cara de espanto dele ao ver que ela havia acertado e que cairia. – você tem de admitir que foi engraçado.

- ha ha, muito engraçadinha. Quero ver se vai rir assim quando eu pegar você.

Hermione começou a correr. Harry a deixou correr um pouco antes de seguí-la. Era um agradável dia em Hogsmead. O céu estava azul e as pessoas andavam tranqüilamente seguindo as suas vidas. Chegaram na rua principal e entraram no bar da madame Rosmerta. Sem fôlego Hermione não ligou quando Harry pôs o braço em volta dela e segurou sua mão. Não havia visto quem estava ali e pediu duas cervejas.

- olá Hermione! – Phillipe se aproximou – Feliz aniversário.

Se afastando de Harry deixou que o menino a abraçasse e lhe desse um beijo no rosto. Estava surpresa por saber que ele conhecia a data de seu aniversário. Harry não gostou. Aquele garoto estava perto demais de sua amiga e isso o incomodava de uma maneira inexplicável. "Não seu bobo, não é inexplicável para você só para os outros", pensou amargurado. Talvez falasse pra ela que não gostava dela só como amiga. Quando não sabia, mas ao ver Phillipe dando um presente a ela e praticamente marcando um encontro no próximo fim de semana, percebeu que deveria agir o mais rápido possível.

- hã... Com licença. – ficou entre os dois e virou pra amiga – vamos tomar a _nossa_ cerveja Hermione? – enfatizando as palavras pegou a cerveja no balcão e olhou ameaçador para Phillipe.

- ora Harry, Phillipe pode tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com a gente, não?

O rapaz ia responder que podia, mas ao ver o olhar fulminante de Harry apenas sorriu e despediu-se antes de sair.

- sinto muito Hermione, mas preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

Aliviado, Harry procurou uma mesa vazia para sentarem. Hermione o seguiu com a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos. Não sabia se era só impressão sua ou o amigo realmente não gostava de Phillipe por uma razão que desconhecia e se negava a conhecer. Sentou de frente a ele e sorriu. Os olhos dele brilharam e animado começou uma conversa. Estavam terminando a segunda garrafa quando ela resolveu tocar no assunto.

- Harry... Porque você não gosta do Phillipe?

Pego de surpresa ele se engasgou.

- eu? Quem disse uma coisa dessas? – se fazendo de ofendido levou a mãos ao peito em um gesto teatral.

- não precisa fingir. Não comigo! – bebeu um pouco antes de continuar – sou grandinha o bastante Harry, para perceber quando um cara presta ou não!

- experiência própria? – falou sem pensar e logo se arrependeu.

Hermione olhou para a garrafa na mesa e passou a mão por ela. Era difícil tocar naquele assunto. Preferia apagar aqueles dias de sua vida. Pode sentir a mão quente de Harry sobre a sua e sorriu.

- esquece. Onde você quer ir agora?

- eu ia somente comprar penas, mas com esse estojo que o Phillipe me deu não vai ser mais preciso e por um bom tempo!

Riram e não viram que uma mulher loira se aproximava da mesa deles.

- pode tirar uma foto Richard. Olá queridos!

Harry levou um susto com o flash. O sorriso morreu do rosto de Hermione ao ver o olhar de Rita ameaçador cair sobre ela.

- Rita, por favor, nos poupe do seu... – ela o cortou.

- profissionalismo? Eu tinha uma matéria na gaveta sobre vocês, mas achei melhor esquecer já que me informaram que você estava saindo com alguém da Lufa-Lufa, mas depois dessa cena é impossível negar. Vou ganhar primeira página. Vocês verão!

Hermione pegou suas coisas e se levantou. Com um gesto chamou o amigo.

- é perda de tempo Rita. Só somos amigos.

Harry não pode deixar de perceber o tom amargo na voz da amiga ao se dirigir à repórter.

- jura querida? – incisiva Harry a viu se aproximar da amiga e sussurrar no ouvido dela – assim como você só era "amiga" do Krum?

Não deixou de perceber que a morena ficou pálida com seja lá o que fosse que Rita tivesse falado. Aproximou-se de Hermione e a envolveu com um dos braços.

- vamos Mione?

Ele viu um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios de Rita quando Hermione murmurou algo e se afastou com ele. Nunca vira a amiga ser tão impassível as observações de Rita. Onde fora parar a Hermione que a poria no lugar dela e pedindo pra não encontrá-la novamente tão cedo?

- Hermione? – a chamou assim que saíram do bar - o que aconteceu?

- nada Harry, nada. Vamos comprar tinta?

Odiava quando Hermione se fechava daquela forma. Sentia que a amiga lhe escondia um fato importante da vida e que não estava preparada pra expô-lo ao mundo. Mas ao conseguia vê-la daquele jeito triste. A abraçou bem forte. Enterrando o rosto no peito dele suspirou percebendo que se sentia segura ao lado dele. Adoraria contar tudo pra ele e ter como se defender se, caso um dia, Rita resolvesse abrir a boca. Beijando-a na cabeça Harry esfregou suas costas.

- to aqui, sempre que você quiser, certo?

- certo...

Compraram a tinta e assim que saíram da loja Hermione percebeu que esquecera o estojo de penas. Ela mal havia se virado quando Harry sentiu sua testa arder. Fechou os olhos e viu uma sala escura.

Voldemort estava sentado. Em sua mão uma taça de vinho reluzia refletindo a única fonte de luz proveniente de uma fresta na janela. A sua frente um grande espelho mostrava Hogsmead. Harry pode sentir o contentamento dele ao beber um gole de vinho e ver algo se mexendo no meio da rua principal da cidade.

- boa sorte Potter, muita sorte...

Hermione o tocou no ombro fazendo com que voltasse.

- Harry? – olhou para cima e viu.

A marca negra pairava no meio da rua. Do nada 30 comensais se materializaram embaixo dela.

- corre Mione, corre! – gritou a puxando.

Olhando por cima dos ombros ela viu um dos comensais apontar pra eles enquanto os outros se afastavam.

Alguém gritou e um vidro se quebrou. Era o inicio. Os alunos começaram a correr e apesar de ser horário de almoço ainda havia alguns na cidade.

Draco e Gina namoravam em um prédio vazio, quando viram Harry e Hermione entrarem no local.

- o que está acontecendo? Resolveu namorar sossegada Granger?

Gina percebendo a agitação dos amigos o cutuca. Em meio à confusão Harry não deixa de perceber que eles estavam abraçados. Hermione olha pra todos e com voz de comando começa a falar.

- não agora Malfoy, as piadas depois. Você precisa ajudar os alunos a voltarem por castelo. Gina... Melhor, Harry! – ele a olhou assustado – você vai com o Malfoy porque conhece as passagens secretas. Eu e Gina...

- não! – Harry a interrompeu – temos de tirar "você" daqui. – olhou pros dois pedindo ajuda – está sem magia e é um prato cheio na mão deles!

- Harry... – Gina começou, mas ele não deixou terminar.

- eu vi, ele não veio. Então não sou a maior preocupação e...

- Harry, sabemos que só ele pode matá-lo e...

A puxou para um canto e olhou de banda para Draco.

- o que pensa que está fazendo? Ele é Draco Malfoy e...

Irritada com tudo aquilo se soltou e voltou para onde estava. Gina teria de entender.

- namora a Gina! Está do nosso lado agora, será que você consegue entender isso?

- o que? – Harry falou aturdido – O Draco é o namorado da Gina? Vocês precisam me explicar essa história direitinho...

- depois Harry – Gina se adiantou empurrando ele e Draco até a porta dos fundos – vocês vão conseguir chegar na Zonk's. Harry espera enquanto você chama os alunos – falou beijando levemente os lábios do namorado – agora vão! – disse vendo a cara de poucos amigos que Harry lançou a Draco.

- está bem, eu vou, mas não tem porque vocês ficarem aqui. Venham com a gente!

- entenda uma coisa Harry... Você é a prioridade. –ela o pôs pra fora - Vai com o Malfoy. Eu e Gina ficaremos aqui esperando que os aurores apareçam e...

- podendo ser pega por um comensal!

Não a deixaria ali. Sabia que Gina poderia muito bem se proteger, mas daí a cuidar dela e de Hermione seria mais complicado. Ainda tinha o fato de que não confiaria em Draco. Não acreditava que ele havia mudado assim, até ter provas concretas. Mas não teve tempo de discutir.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e todos se viraram. Hermione fechou a porta na cara de Harry que tentou puxá-la e protegê-la com o próprio corpo.

- Hermione! – ele bateu na porta – abra essa porta!

Draco a trancou com o mesmo feitiço que usava quando estava com Gina. Por isso, a tentativa de Harry de abri-la com o _alorromora_ foi inútil. Draco se voltou e acompanhando Gina também levantou a varinha.

- ora, ora. Vejam o que temos encontrei!

Lucio Malfoy fechou a porta fazendo com que só gritos desesperados das pessoas lá fora fossem abafados. Draco escondeu Hermione com o corpo. Lucio riu e antes que Gina reagisse lhe lançou uma maldição imperdoável.

- _crucius_!

- não! – Hermione e Draco gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Draco interrompeu o feitiço que afligia Gina e olhou pro pai enquanto Hermione se aproximava da amiga. Ao ver o olhar de Lucio para a morena segurou-a impedindo de que ajudasse Gina.Havia algo errado ali. Seu pai poderia muito bem ter matado Gina, mas não fizera isso.

-seu verme, você me paga!

Lucio riu e olhou para hermione atrás do filho.

- não vai querer proteger essa sangue ruim Draco, onde foi para a educação que lhe dei?

Enraivecido começou a briga lançando um feitiço.

- _expeliarmus! _– Lucio foi lançado contra a parede e sacudiu a cabeça tentando por os pensamentos em ordem – foi –se embora quando você ignorou o apelo da minha mãe doente!

Gina gemeu acordando e levou uma mão a cabeça.

- e por isso você tinha de trair seu sangue apoiando essa sangue ruim e a outra traidora aí?

- sim, pois foram elas que me apoiaram quando precisei.

A briga ia ser longa. Hermione percebeu quando começaram a lançar feitiços e mais feitiços em contra o outro. Gostaria muito de poder ajudar e no momento percebeu que a única coisa que podia fazer era se abrigar junto com Gina que estava... "Onde ela se meteu?" Perguntou-se ao ver que a amiga não estava mais no mesmo lugar e viu que nenhum dos Malfoys havia se dado falta dela ou se dera preferira não falar.

Conjeturando, não percebeu que Draco desviava de um feitiço e gritou ao senti-lo passar de raspão em seu braço.

- droga! – Draco gritou voltando a sua posição anterior – se algo acontecer a você Granger o Potter me mata!

Harry que se mantivera calado por todo esse tempo voltou a bater na porta ao ouvir o grito de Hermione. Queria saber o que acontecia, protegê-la e se encontrava ali. Em frente a uma porta que não se abria com nenhum feitiço conhecido ou que se lembrasse.

Lucio não deixou de notar que Hermione estava se protegendo e que não lhe lançava nenhum feitiço.

- Draco, não vim aqui para lutar com você. Tudo que quero é essa sangue ruim.

- me engana vai! – enquanto falavam não deixaram de lançar feitiços.

- o mestre só a quer. Tanto que nem veio...

- só por cima do meu cadáver...

- ok, se é assim que você quer... _Petrificus_!

- não! – Hermione gritou um pouco antes de Draco cair a seus pés.

- agora sua sangue-ruim eu vou levá-la pro mestre... E veremos o que ele vai fazer com você.

Hermione se afastou daquelas mãos horrendas perguntando onde Gina se metera. Pode ouvir o amigo do outro lado voltar a bater na porta. Porque iriam querê-la? Era apenas uma "sangue-ruim" e...

- Mione, de diz o nome do feitiço que abre a porta!

Ao ver o brilho no olhar de Lucio começou a entender. O desespero de Harry, sua preocupação... Como um raio correu até o outro extremo da sala. Sairia dali e...

- nem pense em fugir!

Não conseguia mais pisar no chão. Lucius lhe lançara um feitiço flutuante. Harry correu até a janela mais próxima para tentar ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Hermione sentiu que era agarrada por trás e um olhar de pânico se apossou dela. Não poderia estar vivendo aquilo. Pode ver Harry tentando quebrar a janela. Uma mascara de dor em sua face. Lucius também viu e rindo encostou sua cara no rosto de Hermione. A menina gritou e sacudiu as pernas tentando se soltar, mas foi em vão.

- você não vai querer se soltar, não antes do seu amigo ver o que vou fazer agora... Vamos ver se seu gosto é bom ou tão ruim como seu sangue...

A língua dele encostou-se ao rosto dela e com nojo percebeu que ele a virava. Lutou o máximo que pode contra a vontade enorme de gritar para Harry o nome do feitiço. Ele não conseguia quebrar o vidro e voltou a chamar atenção. Lucius percorreu o rosto de Hermione até chegar em sua boca.

- gosto do que sua sangue-ruim, hein?

No desespero viu que ainda havia uma solução. O chutou e percebeu que a soltava. Caiu sem forças e quando pensou que com aquele olhar de raiva ele a mataria ouviu alguém lançar um feitiço.

- _locomotor wibly_! – Lucius desabou e ela respirou.

Gina lançou outro feitiço em Draco. Harry voltou a bater na porta.

- abram essa porta agora senão eu azaro cada um de vocês!

Gina abraçou Draco que murmurou o feitiço que abria a porta. Harry quase caiu quando ela se quebrou tamanha era a força com que batia. Olhou a sua volta e viu Hermione ajoelhada ofegante no meio da sala. Com passos rápidos a levantou abraçando e apertando-a em seus braços.

- Mione, você ta bem?

Ela olhou a volta deles. Tentou absorver o que estava acontecendo. Aceitou o abraço antes de começar a pensar. Lucius não ficaria parado por muito tempo. O efeito do feitiço logo passaria e eles precisavam sair dali. Determinada se afastou do abraço não deixando de notar o perfume almiscarado que a blusa dele soltava. Era a segunda vez no dia que acaba ali: com o rosto de encontro ao peito dele. Levantou o olhar e não deixou de reparar no brilho dos olhos do amigo. Havia algo de diferente acontecendo entre eles. Mas o que seria?

- estou...- sussurrou – precisamos sair daqui! – olhou para Draco e Gina – nós vamos com vocês. Gina não está muito bem e eu não vou ficar aqui com ela... O seu pai pode acordar a qualquer momento. É mais seguro...

Harry não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir aquele comentário. Logo ele a puxou e saíram do prédio. Andaram pelos fundos de várias lojas até chegar na Zonk's. Harry levantou a porta da passagem e fez sinal para que os outros o seguissem, mas Hermione puxou a manga da blusa de Draco antes.

- precisamos tirar os alunos daqui... Você precisa ver se ainda tem gente pela cidade... E antes que seu pai possa sair por ai dizendo que você os traiu!

- ela tem razão Draco – Gina concordou com a amiga – vai lá, que a gente espera!

Harry cruzou os braços enquanto Malfoy saia. Não poderia acreditar naquela mudança do sonserino. Olhou para Hermione e depois para Gina. A ruiva abaixou o olhar e a morena se viu sendo encarada por um par de olhos verdes que pediam explicações. Respirando fundo ela olhou para a porta onde Draco acabara de sair.

- olha Harry... se você não consegue levar fé nele, ao menos acredite na gente.

- você quer que eu acredite que ele mudou assim, de uma hora pra outra?

- não Harry - ela se aproximou dele e buscou apoio em Gina – apenas que você entenda que todos temos o direito de mudar e que Malfoy é uma dessas pessoas...

- ele passou por grandes pedaços Harry... Então acho que merece uma chance... Eu já estou dando...

Harry se calou ao ouvir aquilo. Se não faria a besteira de dizer o que pensava e o que pensava era que Gina parecia estar dando muita coisa para Draco, muita. Hermione percebeu e apertou a mão dele.

- nós vamos explicar tudo... Mas depois. Quando todos estivermos em segurança, ok?

Preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Elas realmente precisariam explicar as coisas se não quisessem que ele armasse um escândalo. Não se passaram dez minutos até que Draco voltou. Trazia consigo um grupo de sete adolescentes retardatários.

- os aurores ainda não chegaram... Não sei porque...

Draco informou isso em um tom que Harry percebeu ser preocupado. O que também não o aliviou. Algo estranho deveria estar acontecendo. Porque os aurores ainda não haviam chegado? O que poderia estar errado?

- então precisamos sair logo daqui... – Gina falou – vamos lá, Harry você vai à frente!

Segurando a mão de Hermione ele se adiantou até a passagem, mas a garota não o acompanhou.

- Hermione, o que pensa...

- eu vou falar uma coisa pra Gina. Vai na frente!

Relutante ele a olhou uma ultima vez antes de descer. Os alunos o seguiram. Enquanto eles se afastavam Hermione juntou o casal a um canto para lhes falar.

- escutem... O que seu pai disse naquele lugar é segredo... Harry nunca vai poder saber sobre o real motivo desse ataque... Estão me ouvindo?

- você acha que sou louco de dizer isso a ele? – Draco irritou-se – embora fosse cômico ver a cara dele... Eu não falo nada – completou ao ver o olhar de Gina

- ok, então você pode ir Gina...

Mais três adolescente entraram na loja. Hermione olhou para Draco que deu de ombros.

- vocês foram seguidos?

- não – o mais velho explicou – apenas estávamos esperando que pudéssemos seguir o outro grupo...

- então andem logo! – Draco ordenou.

Hermione deixou que todos entrassem para seguir quando teve a impressão de ouvir a porta da frente ser aberta. Com cuidado fechou a passagem e seguiu até a porta.não viu ninguém mas entrou no outro recinto.

- tem alguém ai? – falou se aproximando da entrada – não precisa se esconder. Estou aqui pra ajudar- como não obteve resposta novamente parou no meio da loja – droga, devo estar ouvindo coisas – falou consigo.

- buuu!

A menina recuou alguns passos ao ver Bellatrix sair de debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade na sua frente.

Estava petrificada. Não porque houvesse recebido o feitiço, mas porque acreditava que estava ali. Não havia mais ninguém para salvá-la e a menos que o suor em suas mãos significasse algo, estava totalmente sem magia. A mulher a olhou de cima a baixo como se a avaliasse.

- não é tão feia assim - esticou a mão e pegou uma mecha de cabelo de Hermione – nada mal para uma sangue ruim. Agora me diz – parou ao lado dela – o que ele viu de tão especial em você?

"Relaxe" pensou, "relaxe e se afaste". Quando ia dar o primeiro passo para trás Bella balançou o dedo no ar.

- tsc, tsc. Eu se fosse você me conteria. Não vim sozinha, sabia?

A porta da loja se abriu e um vento frio entrou por ela, mas Hermione percebeu que não era um vento qualquer. Seus ossos pareciam congelar. "O que é isso?" Pensou. Uma cena desfilou a sua frente e ao ver o sorriso de Bella soube.

Dementadores.

Não podia vê-los, mas conseguia senti-los. A cada inspiração sua eles pareciam mais próximos e seu pesadelo também.

Pode sentir a mão apressada em sua pele novamente, junto com o sabor daqueles beijos roubados enquanto dormia. Ouviu as palavras que a acordaram e viu o olhar que a assustou seguido do gesto que a fez dar o primeiro de grito.

**N.A.:** gente... Eu to a fim de parar de escrever a fic... vcs não dizem se gostam, não deixam reviews... Não deixam comentários... Então...

Dependendo da quantidade de reviews e comentários q eu receber eu penso se continuo ou não a fic, ok?

Bem...Ai vem à parte dos agradecimentos:

**Lílian Granger Potter**: nayra ! q saudade de vc menina... Bem as coisas estão andando como vc pode ver e espero q andem mais ainda(rsrsrs)obrigada por ter deixado o seu comentário lá. Quero atualizações hein? E melhoras. Fique firme q as coisas vão melhorar. kisses

**Fefys Malfoy**: obrigada pelo comentário e fico feliz q vc tenha gostado... Espero q a senhorita deixe os comentários a partir de agora, ok?

**Mari Gallagher**: não odeie tanto a Vivian... Isso não pode fazer bem. Obrigada pelo review e ela não é a traidora. Cadê as atualizações Dona mary? Olha lá hein?Ah... Obrigada por betar esse capitulo, pq senão ele não seria publicado tão cedo...kisses.

**Di-lua Black**: perfeito?(annette se engasgando). Deixar o harry em paz é a ultima coisa q o tio quer. Sobre o feitiço a Mione não sabe que recebeu aquele feitiço. A do Thomas?hoho... Não precisa ficar ansiosa. Esperar por atualizações? Isso é um caso sério...Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo review.

**Lucianinha**: ai q emoção, vc gostou da fic? q legal. Eu tb amo a amizade deles. Sobre o sexto livro: **Nossas Vidas** não tem itens dele, não pelo q eu saiba. Nossa... Nunca vi tantos elogios juntos. Cenas picantes? Menina aquilo foi um devaneio. Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo review.

**Pink Potter**:... No coments. Um minuto de silencio por causa do tia e uma hora por causa da tia- avó. É demorou, mas o capitulo chegou, viu? Ansiosa pelo beijo hh? Pelos meus cálculos não está muito longe. Não pink, não é o Draco, nem a Vivian (ela é só um meio) e saiba que vc não é a única a não gostar dela. Não fique louca Pink, please! E obrigada pelo review.

**Ysa**: May! Nunca deixou review antes em dona may? Q coisa feia. Vc tb odeia a Vivia? Mas ela não te fez nada de mal. Até agora... Valeu pelos parabéns.Sobre A proposta... No coments, vc sabe. Thanks por me ajudar naqueles momentos chatos, pelo apoio e elogios. E vê se não sai por ai contando o segredo da fic, hein?

**Mione03**:oi amore! Te amo, vc sabia? (annette abraçando a mione) pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou te chamar sim. Será que a gente

**LilaGranger**:é... A proposta tb é minha dona Lila. Atualizar logo? (annette assoviando e olhando pros lados). Eu tb coloco as fics no floreios só q o pessoal de lá comenta menos que aqui. Que bom que vc gostou e já que vai acompanhar até o final comente please! E continue pq vc está no caminho certo(annette susurrando).

**Jéssy**: ah! Você comentou! (annette dando pulinhos). Eu malvada? Jessy, quase beijos são tão normais na minha escrita que até levo um susto quando vejo que não foi "quase". Sobre o grupo da Vivian... Isso é coisa da minha beta mala. Olá Sally!(annette acenando). E o resto você viu no que deu e obrigada pelos parabéns.

**Erical**: eu má? (annette levando a mão a mão ao peito teatralmente), parte de extrema tensão é! (annette rindo) você não viu nada ainda... Sou capaz de coisa muito pior... Obrigada pelo incentivo, ultimamente venho precisando mesmo.

**Suellen Granger**: você achou demais? (annette ficando vermelha). Valeu Suellen, mas não sei se vou continuar postando... E se continuar vai ser em respeito a vocês que comentam.

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?


	8. Perdas

**NOSSAS VIDAS**

**Título**: _Nossas Vidas_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

**N/A.: **_aiai... Demorei, eu sei... Mas ta aqui, né gente? Antes tarde do q nunca... hehe vou demorar mais não... Só desejo uma boa leitura e aviso q a partir do capitulo anterior cada linha é de extrema importância... Algumas coisas podem parecer ilógicas agora, mas com o tempo as repostas viram. _

_Kisses e uma boa leitura!_

**Capítulo VII: Perdas**

Eles haviam chagado em segurança. Harry logo olhou para trás a procura de Hermione. Viu o último aluno passar antes de segurar Draco pelo colarinho.

- onde está Hermione?

- não sei. Ela não está aqui? – Draco olhou a volta deles.

- você sabe muito bem que não.

-ah Potter, por favor! – com esforço soltou-se – quem ta afim da garota é você.

Harry o olhou aturdido.

- e não me olhe assim. Porque a Granger deve ser cega demais para não perceber... Sou levado a achar que quem deveria usar os óculos era ela.

Gina se aproximou deles.

- não gritem! Eu perguntei ao último que a viu. Segundo ele, ela voltou porque alguém tinha acabado de chegar.

- você não vai... – tarde demais.

Draco e Gina o viram voltar pelo mesmo caminho e se olharam.

- Draco, imagina se ele soubesse de tudo?

- não quero nem imaginar... –se virou para os alunos que vieram com eles – preciso da atenção de vocês. Venham comigo até a sala no fim do corredor.

Virou-se para Gina antes de segui-los.

- avise a alguém o que está acontecendo. Vou dar um jeito na memória deles.

* * *

Harry correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Entrou na loja fazendo um grande estrondo e não ligou de ser descoberto. Não encontrara a amiga no percurso e isso o alarmara. O frio que sentiu ao abrir a porta o alertou para o que veria e se preparou para atacar.

- _expecto patronum!_

Os dementadores sumiram só deixando os últimos gritos de Hermione ecoarem no local. Eles estavam em circulo em cima dela e Harry tremia só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer se demorasse mais um pouco. Seis dementadores eram a causa dos gritos que ele ouviu do porão. Aproximou-se dela a abraçando encolhida no chão.

- não, por favor! – agora ela apenas falava – não faça isso... Eu não quero... Por favor, pare!

- Hermione! – sentou-se a sacudindo – Hermione acorde!

Ela parou de falar e abriu os olhos. O que havia acontecido?

- Harry...

- ah Mione, cheguei na hora certa... Mais um pouco e eles...

A consciência estava retornando e lembrou-se de um fato.

-Harry, quem você encontrou aqui?

- os dementadores... – ele segurou o rosto dela – você está bem?

- Harry! – soltou-se das mãos que percorriam, preocupadas o seu corpo, a procura de ferimentos – precisamos sair daqui, rápido!

Cambaleante se pôs de pé. Não sabia se agradecia por ele ter chego. E se tivesse ouvido o que gritava? O amigo a acompanhou. Olhou para os lados e viu Belatriz aparecer em um canto.

- bravo! – ela bateu palmas – um resgate digno de um Potter!

Harry se pôs à frente de Hermione a protegendo com seu corpo.

- deixe-nos Belatriz – com a cabeça apontou para a rua – os aurores já devem estar chegando

- ah bebê Potter... Acha que vou embora assim? Vou levar o que meu mestre pediu e até um pouco mais.

- você não precisa dela!

- sabe que por um momento cheguei a pensar que não? Mas ao vê-lo entrar aqui... Eu falei: "querido, qual a importância?"... Ai ele disse "toda!". Agora vejo que ele tinha razão! Aliás, meu mestre sempre tem razão...

Hermione ficou na dúvida sobre as últimas palavras da outra, mas antes que pensasse viu Harry lançar um feitiço estuporante que Belatriz desviou.

- menino mal, menino mal! – falou antes de lançar outro feitiço de volta.

A morena tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu. Harry que vinha na vantagem se virou para ajudá-la. Infantilidade dele.

- não! – Hermione falou, mas foi tarde.

Belatriz se aproveitou e antes que Harry pudesses pensar foi lançar outro feitiço. Ele jogou-se como escudo em cima de Hermione que o viu, como um peso morto, cair sobre ela.

Antes que Belatriz falasse algo a parede da entrada explodiu e feitiços foram ouvidos na rua por Hermione. A cavalaria havia chegado e esperava que não tarde. Tirou o amigo de cima e lhe deu leves tapas no rosto.

- acorde Harry! – deu outro tapa – vamos seu idiota! – gritou.

Não sabia o que Belatriz havia lançado e teve medo. Medo de nunca mais ver os olhos dele brilharem e não poder andar no parque na companhia do amigo.

Thomas foi o primeiro a entrar na loja. Hermione ficou surpresa com a rapidez com que o professor começou a duelar com Belatriz a levando para o porão.

Os outros entraram a vendo tentando reanimar o amigo. Quando iam falar com ela ouviram um grito de Thomas e um estalido seco. O senhor Longbottom foi ver o que ocorrera e voltou amparando Thomas.

- o que houve? – Tonks perguntou preocupada.

- ela conseguiu me acertar e fugiu... – Tonks o puxou para um canto acomodando-o em uma cadeira.

Lupin não gostou daquilo e empurrando Tonks para um lado apontou o dedo no rosto do rapaz.

- como você nos diz que a deixou fugir? Será que você não tem consciência do que fez? Escute Thomas é a segunda vez que você apronta hoje. Primeiro demorou a nos avisar do ataque e agora a deixa fugir!

Hermione olhou assustada para o normalmente apaziguador professor que no momento estava furioso, berrando com Thomas. O senhor Longbottom o segurou

- calma Remos. Ele deve ter uma boa explicação, não Thomas?

- claro – disse acuado – fui surpreendido por quatro deles a caminho da escola, quando ia avisar vocês...

- então porque, já que não estava tão bem assim, entrou na nossa frente?

- oras porque...

- Remos, esqueça isso – a senhora Longbottom cortou Thomas – não viemos aqui para isso.

Parecendo se lembrar do motivo de estarem ali, viraram-se para os adolescentes.

Hermione, que já os havia ignorado deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

- acorde!

- acalme-se Hermione! – a senhora Longbottom a levantou – ele vai ficar bem. Não foi nada demais, veja. O peito ainda se meche.

Atordoada olhou para o grupo que crescia a sua volta.

- o que aconteceu?

- ele me salvou! – sussurrou – mas podem ficar tranqüilos que isso não voltará a acontecer...

Lupin conjurou uma maca e o pôs nela.

-precisamos levá-los de volta pro castelo.

- concordo – Tonks falou – e o mais rápido possível... A Hermione ta com cara de quem viu um dementador – disse brincando, tentando levantar o astral da menina.

- na verdade foram seis! – falou saindo da loja

Hermione logo viu Gina ao entrar no castelo. Quiseram examiná-la, mas não deixou. Estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente. Ia passar direto pela ruiva que a segurou a caminho das escadas.

- Draco está nos esperando lá fora – sussurrou – vem comigo!

Assegurando-se de que não estavam sendo seguidas andaram na direção do campo de quadribol. Draco as esperava próximo ao vestiário.

- acho que precisamos esclarecer umas coisas. Não Granger?

Suspirando a morena recostou-se em uma parede. O céu começava a escurecer parecendo que ia esmagá-la.

- escutem – tomou fôlego – era mesmo eu que eles queriam. Belatris deixou isso bem claro. Não entendi muito bem o porque disso... – Draco e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo – mas depois de tudo que aconteceu... O Harry me salvou. Sou grata. Mas a atitude dele é totalmente insana.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Granger, preste atenção. Ele não está batendo muito bem das idéias. – Hermione o olhou de uma forma tão ameaçadora que se Gina não interviesse atacaria Draco.

- Mione, vamos escutá-lo. Às vezes ele diz coisas que fazem sentido e te garanto que essa é uma delas.

- obrigado pela parte que me toca "querida" - voltou-se para Hermione - ninguém nas condições que ele se encontra agiria bem. Me assusta você, sendo tão inteligente não perceber isso!

Agora foi a vez de Gina lançar-lhe um olhar daqueles.

- ok, eu não entro nesse mérito.

- que mérito, o que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy?

- nada não Mione. Essa é uma das vezes que ele diz algo que não faz sentido, não é "querido"?

Hermione se soltou de Gina. Sentia-se estranha. Seus dedos formigavam, não ligou imaginando que era sua magia retornando.

- vamos encurtar isso... Eu já imagino o que fazer.

- eu tenho uma sugestão - Draco falou - embora seja difícil dizer isso... Tenho de admitir que o Potter é importante demais para ficar correndo riscos desnecessários...

- sei disso... É por isso que tomei uma decisão.

- qual Mione? - Gina disse.

- vamos afastá-lo de tudo que lhe represente algum perigo... A começar por mim.

Gina abriu a boca horrorizada e Draco levou as mãos aos céus, como a pedir ajuda.

- acorde Granger... Você quer ver o fim do mundo em que vivemos? Da civilização que conhecemos? Você teve uma idéia do que ele é capaz de fazer por você... Será que não percebe...

- eu percebo que sou uma ameaça a ele Malfoy - esbravejou - e se continuarmos assim não sobrará Harry Potter para completar o sétimo ano... Quanto mais pra lutar contra Voldemort...

- Mione pense bem... - Gina argumentou - essa não é uma decisão que se toma de uma hora pra outra...

- você tem razão Gina... Não posso decidir isso assim... Mas ele vai... E depois ainda temos outro problema... Harry sabe sobre vocês e agora vai fazer perguntas e querer respostas, vocês o conhecem... Vou esclarecer tudo a seu tempo pra ele, mas quero a colaboração de vocês em um ponto. - os encarou - não quero que ninguém saiba do real motivo desse ataque, nem Harry e muito menos a Ordem. Que seja um total mistério, ok?

O casal se olhou e ao perceber que a morena não voltaria atrás concordou. Hermione se despediu deixando com que os dois tivessem um tempo a sós e caminhou em direção ao castelo. Percebeu um movimento entre os arbustos e antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar quem era viu um vulto baixo sair correndo a sua frente.

- hei... Espere!

Correu atrás daquilo que parecia ser um aluno do primeiro ano. Ele esteve claramente escutando-os. Precisava encontrá-lo ou encontrá-la de alguma maneira. A princípio pensara que o movimento se devia a algum casal, mas agora via que não. Correu até a entrada do castelo onde parou sem saber pra onde ir. A professora Minerva estava no meio da entrada. Dirigiu-se a ela a fim de obter informações.

- professora viu algum aluno passar por aqui?

A professora pareceu ver o sol após uma tempestade ao baixar seus olhos até Hermione.

- que bom que te achei querida... Vamos... Estamos todos ansiosos para saber o que aconteceu!

Não tinha forças para lutar. Não contra eles, não agora que sabia que teria de dar explicações acerca do que ocorrera naquela tarde. Mas não deixou de voltar a perguntar.

- professora a senhora...

- não querida... Ninguém além de você passou na última meia hora...

Ao perceber para onde estava indo esqueceu do que a levara até ali.Sabia que uma decisão ruim seria tomada. Não ruim de conseqüências... Mas ruim de medidas. Não demoraram muito a chegar na sala dos professores. A professora disse a senha e logo a porta se abriu. Hermione se viu no meio de olhares curiosos e interrogativos. Muitas perguntas pareciam querer sufocá-la, antes mesmo de serem feitas e não deixou de soltar um gemido involuntário.

A primeira pessoa a quebrar o silêncio foi o diretor. Dumbledore avançou entre os demais estendendo uma cadeira a fazendo sentar. Grata aceitou a cortesia pensando no que dizer a eles, e percebeu que se preocupava antes do tempo ao ver o olhar bondoso da senhora Longbottom.

- bem Hermione... Você deve imaginar porque a chamamos aqui, não? – o diretor falou.

- mais ou menos... – tremula aceitou um copo d'água que Tonks lhe ofereceu.

- ah... Você é uma aluna excelente... Com certeza sabe do que nós queremos falar. – Thomas murmurou antes de se acomodar melhor em uma poltrona não muito longe dela.

Hermione não pode deixar de notar um olhar analisador de Lupin para com o professor de D.C.A.T. contendo uma palavra reprovadora Tonks segurou sua mão e falou o que parecia difícil para os outros.

- Mione... O que aconteceu hoje, lá na cidade?

Olhares atentos a cercaram e respirando fundo narrou tudo que ocorrera. Ao analisar as coisas naquela hora percebia o quanto fora imprudente ao voltar e ver sozinha o que acontecia. Ou até mesmo na hora em que o ataque começara e resolvera ficar para trás e deixar com que Harry fosse a frente. Deveria imaginar que o amigo nunca a abandonaria, muito menos naquele estado. Ao final da narrativa percebeu a troca de olhares entre os ali presentes e tentou se preparar para a enxurrada de perguntas que receberia.

- Hermione... Em que momento vocês perceberam que algo estava errado?

- bem... Quando nos livramos do Lúcio e não vimos nenhum sinal dos aurores acho...

- repita pra gente o que vocês fizeram...

Tratou de esconder o principal, o real motivo do ataque e o segredo dos amigos. O grupo pareceu preocupado não com o ataque, mas por não ter sido avisado.

- gostaria de saber porque Severus não nos informou desse ataque... - Thomas se referiu ao colega na outra extremidade - você não os espiona?

Snape levantou do seu lugar pegando um copo de suco de abóbora que a senhora Longbottom lhe ofereceu.

- não informei porque não sabia. O Lord vem me mantendo afastado ultimamente. Temo que ele suspeite de algo.

- não venha acusar ninguém Thomas, hoje era seu dia de monitorar as coisas... Ou se esqueceu?

Dumbledore tomou a frente do grupo. Hermione percebeu que havia muita tensão ali. Lupin parecia estar morrendo de ciúmes e Severus querendo por a culpa em outro que não fosse ele. Suspirou se perguntando o que fariam se descobrissem toda a verdade. Imaginou-se sendo afastada do amigo e sacudiu a cabeça afastando o pensamento. Tomaria a decisão e atitude certa se entendendo com Harry. Ninguém precisava saber daquilo... Ou precisava? Antes que decidisse algo o diretor a chamou.

- senhorita Granger? Há algo mais que gostaria de compartilhar conosco?

- não! - a resposta veio rápida, rápida até demais percebeu depois - tudo o que havia de importante já narrei professor... Sei que errei em tentar ficar pra trás sem magia, mas...

- sem magia? - o senhor Longbottom a cortou - desculpe querida, mas... Como você ficaria sem magia?

- eu... Eu... Foi na aula de D.C.A.T. acabei...

- que feitiço você ensinou a ela? - Lupin a interrompeu dirigindo-se a Thomas - o que você anda ensinando a eles?

- na verdade não era para ensiná-los feitiço algum só que...

- a senhorita Granger tem uma curiosidade muito grande - Snape falou - e aposto que um coração bem "nobre". Quem foi o alvo de sua misericórdia Granger? Os Elfos novamente?

- ah não... Dessa vez foi um Duende Ariano... - Thomas respondeu - estava explicando algo quando o Weasley pediu uma demonstração.

Tonks se aproximou de Hermione preocupada.

- e você saiu do castelo Mione? Era muito...

- não Tonks, eu não queria sair, mas o Harry cismou que era melhor e praticamente me arrastou pra fora do castelo - sorriu - ele disse que não era nada interessante passar o aniversário presa aqui com um sol tão brilhante lá fora!

O grupo todo percebeu o que acontecia só que a senhora Longbottom pigarreou antes que alguém falasse algo.

- Hermione querida acho que você já pode voltar. Se precisarmos de mais alguma informação te chamamos. No momento, em que ela a tocou sentiu algo diferente e sorriu - sua magia está voltando querida... Fique tranqüila!

Assim que a adolescente saiu Dumbledore os olhou sério.

- quero todos sentados, pois o que vou dizer é algo de estrema importância... Nosso sistema falhou hoje. Harry quase foi pego e quero saber o que deu errado, com o plano de fuga... Comecemos por você Minerva... Quem era responsável pelo alerta?

* * *

Era a segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas que entrava ali novamente. Seus passos ecoaram pelo chão de mármore, mas só atraíram a atenção dele quando se aproximou da cama. Assustado sorriu e avaliou a expressão dela. Não parecia das melhores.

- obrigada!

- de nada! – sua voz saiu rouca, mas pelo tom demonstrava que ela não precisava falar aquilo.

O silêncio se instaurou enquanto ela ajeitava o lençol. Harry a viu sentar ao seu lado sem nada para fazer, em um banco o olhando. Queria pegá-la no colo e retirar aquele ar preocupado dali. Dizer que seu coração parecia explodir só de imaginá-la no lugar dele ou quem sabe até morta.

Continuariam em silencio se não visse uma lágrima solitária rolar pela face dela. Hermione olhou para o alto disfarçando e tentando contê-las. Harry segurou sua mão entre as suas.

- Hermione...

- por favor! – levantou uma mão como a impedi-lo de falar – vai doer mais em mim que em você Harry. Sei que vai – ficando de pé secou as lágrimas – não é a primeira vez que você quase se mata pra me salvar, mas vai ser a última. Harry... Quero que me de sua palavra para algo.

Sentiu um estranho frio no estômago. Não gostava daquela expressão e daquele tom de voz.

Para Hermione a situação era muito difícil. Tomara a decisão ao conversar com Gina e Draco. Não sabia se seria o melhor remédio, mas no momento era sua alternativa mais plausível. Buscou forças onde não tinha para falar.

- te proíbo, escute bem, eu te proíbo de se arriscar por minha causa novamente. Entendeu? – ele se manteve calado e ela o olhou – você está me escutando?

Estava e a amargura que ela viu nos olhos verdes era algo incompreensível.

- estou. Mas posso saber o que te leva a querer mandar em mim? Ou a me proibir de te ajudar quando estiver em perigo?

- o seu bem – a resposta veio rápida – o nosso bem. Você sabe tanto quanto eu o quão valiosa a sua vida é pra arriscá-la por minha causa.

- não, não é!

- vamos Harry. Quem vai derrotar Voldemort? Só...

Não podia ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Estava certa. Existiam muitas coisas que só ele poderia fazer, mas não sem ela.

- o que importa? Me diga o que importa eu salvar a humanidade se não posso salvar minha melhor amiga?

-esse é o problema. – respirou fundo – se você não fizer o que digo vou ser obrigada a me afastar de você.

- não! – sua voz saiu um lamento – não vai... - a puxou desesperadamente de encontro a seus braços – você é tudo de bom que me resta Mione. Não pode se afastar de mim.

"Não pode se afastar de mim" pensou. Não podia deixá-la a sorte, mas também não podia ficar longe dela. Sua mente zunia tentando arranjar uma saída. A camisa ficou molhada e percebeu que ela chorava. A trouxe mais pra perto e Hermione se viu na cama encolhida entre os braços dele.

A posição não era das melhores, mas a paz que sentiu ali nunca havia sentido antes. Harry acariciava seus braços a aquecendo não só por fora e por um momento esqueceu onde estava. Fechou os olhos inalando o perfume dele. Era algo que não esqueceria. Por maior que fossem os problemas ou a distância sempre se lembraria dele. De seu carinho, atenção. Queria que as coisas fossem mais simples. Que não precisasse protegê-lo dele mesmo. Agora sabia porque Voldemort a queria. Harry moveria o universo para encontrá-la, para salvá-la.

- então posso dizer que você vai se comportar daqui em diante?

- sim - não sabia porque concordava. Só sabia que faria qualquer coisa pra não ficar longe dela.

- isso é ótimo. Seu dever de casa precisa de ajuda, não?

- sim... Mas não é só ele que precisa de você. – sussurrou, agora levando a mão dela aos lábios.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da adolescente. Havia algo mais ali que não queria ver. Que não estava preparada para ver. Pensou em algo para dizer e sorriu.

- que isso Harry - se afastou do abraço e deu um leve empurrão no braço dele – só falta dizer que me ama!

Ainda rindo desceu da cama. Harry estava em estado de choque pelas palavras dela, mas conseguiu segurá-la antes que se afastasse.

- espera Mione. Porque você já vai? Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa!

- que coisa? – uma idéia lhe veio em mente

- os dementadores. É horrível o que eles fazem. Eu sei – viu o sorriso sumir – não quer desabafar comigo? – ouviram um barulho na porta, mas não viram ninguém.

Hermione soltou-se e logo se abraçou. Não queria desabafar. Aquilo era um problema dela. Uma lembrança dela. Harry percebeu o nervosismo da amiga e antes que ele continuasse ela falou.

- preciso ir. Madame Ponfrey já deve estar voltando.

Afastou-se nervosa.

- Mione, espere!

Já era tarde. A porta foi fechada com pressa. Olhou pras próprias mãos imaginado o que fizera de errado. A porta abriu e levantou o olhar pensando que era ela, mas o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos sumiram ao ver quem era.

- oi Harry!

- oi Vivian... – ela o beijou no rosto – qual o problema?

- nenhum... - suspirou

- como você está? – ele se manteve quieto – quando sai daqui?

- isso não importa Vivian. Quero descansar.

- foi por isso que a Hermione saiu com aquela cara? Porque você a tratou assim?

- não! – categorizou – eu nunca falaria assim com ela. Nunca!

- eu sei... Só quero saber quando ela vai perceber isso!

- isso o que?

- esquece Harry. Volto outra hora... – aproximou os lábios da boca dele, mas ele desviou e ela beijou sua bochecha – até amanhã.

- até – murmurou.

* * *

Os armários de vassouras sempre lhe pareceram a ultima saída. Eram cheios de poeira, úmidos e bagunçados. Ninguém em sã consciência a procuraria ali. Em outros tempos diria que deprimente era a definição perfeita, mas hoje seria capaz de dizer que o salão comunal da Grifinória na final de quadribol era deprimente. As imagens daquele dia estavam tão vívidas em sua mente que se encolheu mais um pouco.

Abraçada as pernas Hermione infelizmente recordava do que até então fora o pior dia de sua vida. Primeiro Rita e depois os dementadores. Não sabia que seria tão ruim assim enfrentar um dementador. Agradecia por Harry tê-la salvo porque achava que não tinha mais forças para agüentar o que ia ver.

Ouviu burburinhos do lado de fora. Passos apressados e vozes alteradas. Pensou seriamente se devia levantar e usar seu poder de monitora chefe.Mas as vozes se afastaram junto com os passos e preferiu continuar ali. A sua sala seria o primeiro lugar onde a procurariam e no momento não queria falar com ninguém.

Transcorreram horas que pra ela pareceram minutos. A posição começara a incomodar tanto como as lembranças. Imaginando que sua cama seria o melhor lugar para relaxar ficou de pé e abriu a porta. Esperava não encontrar ninguém no caminho, pois seu ânimo não era do melhores.

No retrato da mulher gorda disse a senha e respirou fundo. Que o salão comunal estivesse vazio, pois se encontrasse uma viva alma daria detenção. O local estava escuro o que a surpreendeu. Pegou a varinha e murmurou.

_- luminus..._

- surpresa! – vozes em coro gritaram.

Boquiaberta viu quase toda a casa ali. Uma mesa com o bolo e os aperitivos dividia o salão. Olhou para os rostos a sua volta e por um momento se sentiu leve. Rony saiu de um canto aproximando-se dela.

- gostou Mione?

O sorriso que ela deu serviu como resposta e estímulo para que cantassem parabéns. Vermelha se viu empurrada por mãos amigas até o bolo. Contendo as lágrimas assoprou a vela. Cortou dois pedaços de bolo pondo-os em um prato especial.

- quem organizou tudo Neville?

O garoto comeu um pedaço de bolo antes de responder.

- foi o Harry – isso já imaginava – mas minha mãe fez o bolo.

- agradeça a ela por mim, ok?

Gina apareceu preocupada.

- onde você esteve Mione?

- estive por ai... – olhou para o prato em sua mão e lembrou o que ia fazer – da licença Gina, vou a enfermaria.

Entendendo a intenção dela não deixou.

- ele não está mais lá.

- como?

- depois de muito encher o saco madame Ponfrey o liberou com a condição de que repousasse... Mas você sabe como ele é. Tivemos de impedi-lo de descer a cada cinco minutos – tocando no ombro de Hermione continuou – ele se preocupa muito com você.

- eu sei Gina, mas é que o Harry precisa entender que...

- falavam de mim? – Gina revirou os olhos antes de sair.

Hermione virou e o olhou. Encostado na escada mantinha os braços cruzados e lhe lançava um olhar percrustador. Não pode deixar de sentir um calafrio e duvidou de sua reação. "O que meu corpo está fazendo?" perguntou-se ao sentir sensações um tanto quanto diferentes sob o olhar do amigo.

- vai comer os dois?

Piscando os olhos assimilou o que ele dizia.

- não... Esse outro ia levar pra você na enfermaria. – lhe estendeu o prato – obrigada pela festa.

Provou o bolo e a olhou. Não fora pra isso que viera até ali. Não fora por isso que saíra da enfermaria. Precisava saber o que se passava na mente da amiga. Que momento ou lembrança era tão terrível assim para que agisse daquela forma com os dementadores? Pôs o prato em uma mesinha ali perto e a puxou para perto dele. Mantinha um olhar vago, pouco característico, nas pessoas a sua volta, sem nem tocar no bolo.

A procura de uma fresta Harry pegou o garfo com o bolo e o levou a boca. Não deixou de aceitar e ele de apreciar o movimento dos lábios rosados. Perguntou se não estava vermelho, mas pelo semblante dela percebeu que não.

- é seu aniversário. Não pode deixar de experimentar o bolo.

- você tem razão, ainda mais que estava uma delícia...

Harry não deixou de perceber que ela estivera chorando e quando Hermione viu isso tentou recuar, mas já era tarde.

- não esconda nada de mim. Por favor... Só desabafa comigo. Diz o que te incomoda tanto... O que dementadores e até a Rita sabe que eu não sei?

- você deve ir pra cama descansar – sentenciou.

- não antes que você me responda – categorizou – quero saber o que te faz chorar e aceitar as provocações da Rita.

- isso é um problema meu e de mais ninguém.

- passa a ser meu quando te vejo pedindo ajuda.

- eu não pedi ajuda. Você não pode me salvar sempre. Você não é o super homem. Você é...

- eu sei quem sou! – suas mãos agarraram o braço dela – você também sabe e estou farto de bancar o cara que aceita tudo. Porque agindo assim você nunca me vê como quero!

Dor. Foi isso que ele viu no olhar dela. Hermione abriu a boca sem emitir som algum, mas pra ele era como se a palavra socorro rasgasse sua alma.

- Hermione, eu não sou o Rony que abaixa a cabeça quando você fala ou implica com você de passatempo. Sou Harry, apenas o seu Harry, que sempre aceita seus conselhos e te tem como melhor amiga. Sei que te obrigando a desabafar vou estar indo contra todos os meus princípios, mas eu preciso que confie em mim!

- eu confio Harry. Se o seu problema é esse fique tranqüilo, porque em confio.

Aliviado a soltou para acariciar seu rosto.

- então me conte o que...

- não posso – segurou sua mão – não posso.

- porque?

Com o coração na boca disse.

- porque não estou pronta... Porque quero ficar em paz comigo e esquecer esse assunto – soltando-se pisou na escada – porque você já tem problemas e não há porque incluir mais um na sua lista.

- há um motivo sim!

- pode me dizer? – como não obteve resposta além de um brilho no olhar dele se despediu – boa noite Harry! – deu-lhe um beijo e subiu.

Lutando contra todas as suas emoções suspirou respondendo, mesmo que tarde.

- porque te amo Hermione... porque te amo.

* * *

Saindo da enfermaria ela se esgueirou como uma sombra pelos corredores escuros. Sabia que ele estava por perto, podia senti-lo... E quando percebeu que sua respiração estava em sua nuca não teve medo.

- aonde vai querida? Pensou em fugir de mim hoje?

Sentiu uma mão insinuante entrar em sua blusa e virou disposta a olhá-lo.

- pensei que você era quem ia fugir de mim hoje...

- você sabe que eu nunca faria algo assim, mas então... O que acha de irmos pro meu quarto?

Ele se inclinou e beijando o pescoço dela começou a despi-la ali mesmo. O afastou olhando nos olhos. Ele não cumprira o acordo. Tudo que queria era se ver livre da Granger e o que conseguira era aquilo. Harry na enfermaria e deprimido demais pra querer falar com ela.

- escute aqui... Se pensa que com essa conversa barata vai conseguir me levar pra cama hoje, está muito.. – não terminou de falar, pois foi interrompida por um beijo.

- eu não penso – começou a arrastá-la – eu vou!

Quando deu por si, estava lá. No quarto dele em frente aquela cama, mais do que conhecida. Contara-lhe muitas coisas sobre Harry e Hermione. Fizera outras tantas para ajudá-lo... E ele a recompensava assim? Cruzando os braços bateu firmemente o pé.

- ele agora ta lá, na enfermaria. Chateado porque ela brigou com ele... E você acha que ligou pra algo do que eu disse? – falou amargurada.

-a Vivian... Não fique assim vai? Eu agradeço pelo ótimo serviço que você vem fazendo. Afinal, pra você é mais fácil conseguir certas informações... Mas pode ficar tranqüila que o mestre vai saber recompensá-la...

Afastou-se dela começando a retirar a roupa. Vivian o olhou impassível.

- agora, me faça o favor de se despir...Eu já vou pra cama, mas primeiro tenho de mandar essa carta pro mestre, com as últimas novidades...

- ora, conte pra ele que o jovem Potter ainda não sabe que o real motivo do ataque era a Granger, porque ela não quer que ele saiba!

Andou até a porta pronta para sair, mas ele a jogou na cama com um feitiço.

-me solte!- gritou ao sentir-se presa. Rindo ele deitou ao lado dela.

- não sei se você se esqueceu Vivian, mas temos um acordo – deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela – e aqui em Hogwarts você tem de me obedecer... Ou se esqueceu?

* * *

**N.A.:** _gente eu agradeço e muito aqueles q leram e deixaram review. Tive problemas para atualizar antes e não me refiro apenas a song q fiz para o desafio. Estou oficialmente proibida de escrever... Então o meu caderno está sendo usado com muita freqüência, só q fica difícil de passar para o pc. Bem espero a compreensão de vcs e muitos reviews. hehe. Agora vou à parte dos agradecimentos pessoais:_

**wendy:** eu não sei se a fic é boa, mas pela quantidade de reviews novos que recebi parece q vc não é a única a achá-la decente. E realmente a história ta começando agora... Sabia que minha beta ainda não sabe o segredo da mione? Ela quase que me esganou ao terminar de betar o capitulo e eu levei um susto por ainda não ter contado. Eu não acho q a mione não percebe o que sente e talvez depois desse capitulo vc me pergunte como não? Mas se prestar atenção vai ver q nas poucas vezes em q ela presta atenção percebe algo diferente.

Sobre o capitulo anterior estar confuso eu já expliquei a vc no msn não? Então valeu pelo review e obrigada por ler as fics no msn, beijos.

**Mione03: **não quero te matar mione, relaxa. Sei q vc ama ela e as outras q escrevo tb. Valeu pelo apoio e pelo review, kisses.

**May:** eu sei q encho o saco pedindo pra vc ler no msn, mas não enjoa deu não, vai? Valeu por não espalhar o segredo e pelo review, kisses.

**Suelen Granger:** eu sei q vc gostaSu. Tanto q me deixou uns 3 ou 4 reviews... hehe sei q exagerei... Mas só por curiosidade, vc não entra no msn não? Olha valeu pelo review... kisses!

**May33:** nossa outra may na minha vida! Menina não me diz q vc fez uma coisa dessas... vc leu isso tudo em um dia? aff... Eu acho os primeiros capitulos bem lentos, mas se vc gostou... TUDO acho q fic não é hehe, mas poxa, valeu pelo review. kisses.

**Mary Moraes**: vc ia ficar sem ler fic minha? vc tb le A Proposta? O pessoal de lá é tão chato com as atualizações... Você acha a historia envolvente? Isso quer dizer q to conseguindo fazer o dever de casa. hehe... Valeram pelo review, beijos.

**Amanda:** coisa feia dona Amanda, nunca deixou coment... aiai, hein... Convenhamos q nem eu levei fé nos primeiros capítulos. Tanto q quando alguém me diz q quer ler eu aviso q eles são meio lentos, q eu tava aprendendo e etc. então fique feliz pq postei mais um capitulo XD! Bem valeu pelo apoio e pelo review, beijos!

**Pink Potter:** relac Pink, relax... Valeu pelo review e olha... Espero o próximo hein? hehe... kisses for you!

**Liz:** valeu por ler essa vergonha Liz. Bem to tranqüila com a facul pq só volto a estudar dia 17/04... hehe... Tiro onda com todo mundo sobre isso... Calma q o beijo ta vindo... Se vc se refere a Savage Gardens, vou demorar a fazer o capitulo 2 mas fique tranqüila, ok? Valeu pelo review. kisses!

**Nathália:**q bom q vc está gostando Nathalia. Bem, o capitulo ta aqui. Valeu pelo review, kisses!

**Ivania:** vc lê outra fic minha? Nossa... Fiquei boba, me sinto lisonjeada! Sobre terminar a fic... Eu não vou te dizer q ficaria feliz em abandoná-la, afinal e todo um projeto. Tempo e broncas da minha mãe tb... Mas bem, imagina vc ter o trabalho de digitar o capitulo e receber míseros 2 reviews? É chato... Mas veja q eu trouxe esse capitulo para vcs... hehe valeu pelo review. kisses!

**Reky:** muito obrigada pelo review. Espero q o capitulo lhe agrade, kisses!

**Nayra:** valeu pelo review nayra, bem sobre aquelas perguntas q vc fez espero q as respostas estejam ai, se não estiverem elas vem no próximo pq não tem graça se eu explicar tudo em um capitulo só... Bem, obrigada novamente, kisses!

**Marcela:** hello menina...Obrigada pelos elogios... E não precisa mais cobrar ta vendo? O capitulo ta aqui e espero q atenda as suas expectativas, hehe.Valeu por me aturar no msn hein, kisses for you!

**Nathália modingeer:** não sei se vc é a mesma nathalia do ff, mas de qualquer forma agradeço pelo comentário e apoio. Bem espero q o capítulo tenha lhe agradado. Minha fic é a melhor q vc ja leu? Menina não diz uma coisa dessas q eu viro um pimentão! hehe obrigada e kisses!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** tha... Muito obrigada pelo comentário, olha eu disse pra vc a minha opinião... Pra mim o inicio é chato, oras... hehe, muito obrigada pelo comentário hein? E obrigada pelo voto lá no blog, te amo, viu? E vc tb ama o arty igual a mim... q lindo... hehe

Beijos pra vc...

**Lilá:** só vou deixar uma nota aqui pq vc chorou muito, obrigada pelo apoio e por achar q aquele lixo de fic merece o premio! Bem... valeus pela força! Kisses

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	9. E agora?

**NOSSAS VIDAS**

**Título**: _Nossas Vidas_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione, Draco /Gina e etc_

**N/A.: **_Não gente, isso não é uma miragem. Sim, vocês estão vendo o ultimo capitulo de nossas vidas XD hehe tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi atualizar!!!! Ta... Tem séculos que não atualizo e daí vocês não devem se lembrar de nem metade da historia, mas deixo avisado que é muito simples..._

_O capitulo, ta fácil de ler, não sendo necessário ler todos os outros pra recordar, basta prestar atenção nos pequenos detalhes, nas pistas que vão sendo deixadas ao longo da historia, daí, depois se resolverem reler pra ver se acharam mais alguma coisa, ou relembrar, tudo bem XD_

_Temos personagens novos na trama, que cá entre nós, até eu levei um susto ao fazê-lo p_

_Bem, sem mais demora... Boa leitura!_

_Espero que gostem, e desculpem se algo não ficou muito bom, porque eu realmente tava sem inspiração..._

_E deixem reviews..._

**Capítulo VIII: E agora?**

Harry parou a meio caminho da mesa de Hermione. Ela dormia, um sono tranqüilo que não lhe passou despercebido... Sorria e isso também o fez sorrir. Aproximou-se um pouco, viera até ali para levá-la ao salão comunal. Lá, iriam conversar, coisa que não faziam há muito tempo e da qual sentia falta. Hermione estava passando tempo demais naquela sala. Tanto, que às vezes Harry nem a via voltar pro salão e tinha a suspeita de que a amiga acabava dormindo ali. Ainda a olhando, admirou o pescoço de Hermione. Estava a sua frente e achou melhor acordá-la. Aproximou-se disposto a isso, mas parou, fechando os olhos.

Sentiu-se inebriado com o perfume da amiga, e antes que a acordasse resolveu se aproximar mais da pele alva a sua frente. O perfume era inebriante... Passou a face pelo cabelo dela e roçou os lábios na pele exposta. Agora não só queria apenas sentir o perfume dela... Queria saber seu gosto. Sua língua tocou de leve o lóbulo atrás da orelha. Ela estremeceu e abriu os olhos.

Harry a viu sorrindo pra ele e também sorriu. Fazia tanto tempo que não via aquela reação, que ficava bobo somente por vê-la feliz. Hermione o puxou e...

- o que faz aqui Potter?

Piscou. Estava na sala dos monitores chefes, de pé. Entre a mesa de Hermione e a porta. Draco havia chegado e o encontrando parado ali. Divagando, imaginando, sonhando... Fora um sonho? Sim... Como todos os outros que tivera nos últimos meses envolvendo a sua melhor amiga. Suspirou. Estava ficando difícil esconder o que sentia, mas parecia que a única pessoa que não via isso era a que precisava perceber...

- o que acha Malfoy? – sussurrou irritado para o sonserino.

- não faço a mínima idéia e gostaria muito que você me dissesse...

O rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si, dirigindo-se até sua mesa.

- vim chamar a Hermione, mas ela está dormindo...

Draco revirou os olhos, se aproximou da mesa de Hermione a cutucou, e antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo a menina acordou.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou sonolenta

- nada... – ele falou com tom debochado – você apenas leu novamente o livro que dá sono. Quantas vezes vou ter de te dizer pra não ler esses livros? São magia negra avançada... Eles são muito perigosos e o mínimo que podem fazer é deixar você sonolenta...

Harry olhou de um para o outro sem reação. Ao se levantar Hermione deixou a mostra um livro aberto, que, ao que parecia, era o causador de seu sono. Ele pegou o livro enquanto ela se esticava, mas não teve tempo nem de ler a capa... Pois Draco o arrancou de sua mão.

- eu vou por um bilhete bem grande aqui na frente: "Livro para dormir!". Talvez assim você não o pegue mais. Você sabia Potter, que a sua _amiguinha_, está tentando catalogar esses livros de artes das trevas, apreendidos em outros anos, _sozinha_?

- ah Draco... Não envolva Harry nisso... Ele não tem nada a ver com...

- claro que tenho... – se pronunciou – me preocupo com você... E agora ao menos sei porque você anda estranha... Não tem aparecido no salão comunal... E minhas suspeitas estavam certas...Você anda dormindo aqui!

- o que você tem a ver com isso? Porque se importa?

Draco revirou os olhos. Se perguntava quando Hermione perceberia o que Harry sentia por ela. Se ele, que não ficava o tempo todo com aqueles dois, se assustava com as indiretas, com os verdes quase maduros jogados por Harry, imagina como que os grifinórios, amigos deles de uma forma geral, não haviam percebido ainda o que acontecia debaixo de seus narizes.

Harry se manteve calado. Refletia sobre o que dizer. Gritaria um eu te amo e a beijaria? Olhou para Draco que parecia tomar conta de cada um de seus movimentos. Não, ficaria quieto. Não exporia seus sentimentos assim, na frente do sonserino. Por mais que Gina e Hermione afirmassem que ele havia mudado, não o aceitaria assim, de uma hora para outra. Resignado pegou o casaco dela, pendurado no cabide e segurou para que ela o vestisse.

Hermione olhou meio indecisa para a mesa, com o seu material de trabalho, depois para o amigo. Queria tanto acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Havia muita coisa ainda para ser feita, que achava que mesmo que tivesse todo o tempo fora das salas de aula para fazer o serviço não teria chance de organizar tudo. Harry pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, falando.

- vamos Mione, está tarde. Eu te ajudo outro dia. Agora você precisa descansar. – pôs uma mão no ombro dela – sou seu amigo... Estou aqui pra isso!

A morena assentiu, vendo que não havia outra opção e deixou que ele a ajudasse com o casaco.

O castelo estava muito frio, pois o inverno se aproximava. Podia-se ver a cada canto as pessoas andando mais e mais próximas. Era como se um surto de namoros e compromissos houvesse se iniciado, pois o número de casais que Hermione já havia pegado em flagrante pelos corredores era incontável.

Quando saíram da sala dos monitores Harry a abraçou, andando com uma mão no bolso e outra a segurando. Aquilo era estranho para ela. Não o fato de ele abraçá-la, mas o simples fato de se sentir realmente aquecida ao ficar ao lado dele, ou mesmo, a sua falta de palavras. De repente se deu conta de que ultimamente os dois andavam mesmo sem palavras. Era como se a amizade estivesse enfraquecendo, ou então estava se tornando algo mais forte, algo infinitamente melhor. Era como se...

- no que você está pensando? - ele a indagou.

Surpresa pelo rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam, ela agradeceu aos céus pela interrupção oportuna do amigo. No que pensava? Tentou por a mente em ordem antes de falar.

- nada demais, apenas que estou faminta – desconversou, levando a mão ao ventre como se subitamente o estomago começasse a roncar – será que ainda tem algo na cozinha?

* * *

Belatriz entrou na sala escura. Manteria-se firme, até o último instante. Aproximou-se da lareira tomando o cuidado de não parecer altiva demais e parou olhando as chamas da lareira. O silêncio perdurou por alguns minutos antes que ele o quebrasse. 

- quanto tempo Belatriz?

Ela concertou a postura e olhando pra frente abriu a boca para se pronunciar.

- acho que... - a interrompeu

- não precisa responder. A questão não é essa... – com um aceno de varinha conjurou uma poltrona ao lado da sua e lhe indicou – sente-se, o assunto é sério.

Sem pestanejar, ela se acomodou.

- o último ataque não deu certo, até porque pelo que entendi, a sangue ruim não quer que ele saiba do real motivo... Meu informante tem fontes muito seguras na escola... Correm boatos por lá, sobre essa menina que parecem muito interessantes... E você entra ai...

Pela primeira vez ela se atreveu a olhá-lo. O seu semblante era sério, compenetrado. Perguntava-se o que ela, poderia fazer de tão importante assim, para que Voldemort a chamasse a sua presença sem a companhia de nenhum outro Comensal.

- não precisa se preocupar muito, o serviço é simples... Você só tem de ir atrás dele descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade... – ela ia abrir a boca pra perguntar a quem ele se referia quando uma imagem apareceu em meio as chamas – não é nada demais, basta que você o interrogue, consiga a verdade a todo e qualquer custo...

Vendo a vassoura se mover em alta velocidade ela piscou e perguntou:

- mas mestre... E a missão em "York"?

Uma risada debochada ecoou pela sala.

- não se preocupe Bela - se inclinou até ela, se permitindo tocar o queixo da mulher a sua frente - o destino de seu marido já está traçado...

* * *

York é uma cidade medieval, com muros que datam do século XIII. Uma das poucas fortificações medievais européias ainda remanescentes. Sua magnífica catedral, ruas medievais e atraente calçadão a margem do rio (repleta de pubs e bares) fazem dela um lugar perfeito para desligar-se do mundo exterior e aproveitar a vida. 

Era um tarde comum. Pessoas caminhavam pelas calçadas, distraídas com suas vidas. Preocupadas apenas em chegar em seus destinos, na hora certa. Poderia ser uma cidade bruxa, assim como Hogsmead,mas devido a sua importância histórica, muitos trouxas ainda viviam ali.

Uma senhora parou no semáforo, esperando a sua vez de atravessar a rua. A babá corria pra chegar no serviço, antes que a patroa saísse. Os alunos andavam despreocupados e os executivos corriam pra aproveitar cada minuto de seu horário de almoço.

O sol parecia sorrir, até que o inferno se fez presente em terra.

Comensais saíram de cada beco e reentrância não dando as pessoas tempo de gritar. Sem dó nem piedade, acertaram a senhora, a babá... Cada pessoa que era encontrada pelo caminho. As crianças corriam e gritavam, impulsionadas pela força da juventude e isso por si só já bastou.

Jack parou de ler seu jornal. Estava sentado num pub, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada. Vendo a hora passar. Seu trabalho era tão simples que lhe dava até o direito de se divertir em serviço. Tomou mais um gole da bebida e olhou estarrecido para a rua. Não acreditava no que via. Estava surpreso, mas não com medo. Segurou uma risada, mas não pode segurar o riso de deboche.

Nunca pensou que York fosse ser atacada. A cidade, como todos sabiam muito bem, era fortemente vigiada e tentar qualquer ataque contra ela era suicídio. Com a sua costumeira calma, levantou-se e ignorou o olhar de profundo estarrecimento dos ali presentes para o que ocorria lá fora.

Saiu do pub, pensando porque as crianças tinham de ser tão escandalosas. Ouviu um grito feminino e se corrigiu. Mulheres gritavam muito mais. Com um suspiro, pegou a sua varinha, no casaco e lançou um sinal de aviso pro ar. Um comensal apareceu na esquina e com maestria, pensou em um feitiço escudo protegendo-se assim, de um ataque mais sério. Com um feitiço imobilizante, se livrou do atacante e andou na direção de onde ouvira a voz da mulher.

A encontrou caída, no meio da rua. Uma loira muito bonita e que deveria saber fazer muitas coisas, imaginou. Checou-lhe o pulso e percebeu que ainda vivia.

- ainda bem querida... Seria um grande desperdício se você morresse... – comentou admirando o corpo a sua frente.

A pegou no colo e aparatou no hospital, deixando-a a serviço de alguma enfermeira. Precisava voltar pro serviço, antes de poder se divertir.

Quando voltou, às ruas da cidade, assim como imaginara, já não contava com muitos comensais. Ainda derrubou uns cinco antes de se encontrar com os amigos.

- vocês imaginavam que ele poderia atacar York assim? De uma hora pra outra e sem estar fortalecido? Ele sabia que a missão era impossível... – Richard comentou

- concordo plenamente... Ele deve estar aprontando algo – Paul emendou.

-grande e sábio Paul! – Jack, se acomodou na cadeira da mesa, antes de fazer um gesto pro barman, que já sabia o seu pedido. – quem não sabe que ele está aprontando? Não...Aí tem algo mais...

- algo mais como o que? – Sony, até então calado, entrou na conversa – o infeliz mandou um dos grandes braços dele pra cá, o que vocês acham que ele quer? Por mais que ele seja desumano, desprovido de sentimentos e bla bla bla... Deve ao menos saber cultivar os servos fiéis.

Jack, bebericou o seu uísque e olhou para Sony, pensativo.

- quem ele mandou?

-ah... Foi gente muito grande... O Lestrange. Você faz idéia do que significa, mandar o Lestrange pra um ataque desses? – Sony falou. Jack, fez uma careta, demonstrando tentar lembrar de quem o amigo falava, o outro rindo, lhe ajudou – o marido da Belatriz, Jack. Lembra-se dela, não?

Sem muito esforço, ele assentiu. Quem se esqueceria dela? Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos tempos de Hogwarts, uma das garotas mais disputadas. Pôs seu copo na mesa e pensou no que Sony dissera. Realmente não fazia sentido que Voldemort, mandasse um de seus servos mais fiéis para um ataque desses. A imagem de Belatriz em trajes de banho em um verão que passara na costa, com a família, o fez suspirar, ajeitando-se incomodado na cadeira. Ah... Aquela mulher era capaz de fazer um homem, ir a loucura, nos velhos tempos.

Bebeu mais um pouco. Pensar em Belatriz o fez lembrar da loira que deixara no hospital. Se tivesse sorte, ela já estaria liberada e seria eternamente grata a ele, e esperava que começasse a querer retribuir hoje mesmo por seu ato bondoso. Levantou-se se despedindo dos amigos. Que Voldemort e as suas loucuras ficassem de lado. Tinha que salvar sua noite agora.

* * *

Hermione deixou a pena cair sobre o pergaminho. A sala comunal estava vazia, como era normal àquela hora da noite. Esticou-se e levou um susto ao perceber que não estava sozinha. Ao seu lado, encostado na janela, estava Harry. Ele dormia, com um simpático sorriso no rosto. Com cuidado se levantou e retirou os óculos dele. Ficou ali, parada o admirando dormir. 

Não pode deixar de sorrir, ante a visão de relaxamento.

Foi impossível ignorar a vista dos jardins. A neve já começava a cobrir os jardins. Pensou no trabalho que teriam no próximo dia nas estufas, mas também pensou em que presente dar para Harry no natal. Olhou para o amigo, mais uma vez antes de sentar. Precisava pensar logo em algo para presenteá-lo. Mas o que presentear ao seu amigo?

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e mirou as chamas já em extinção da lareira. Arranjar um presente pra Harry seria difícil. Comprar um presente pra uma pessoa, presentear, já era difícil. Presentear alguém que se ama, então, mais difícil ainda...

Parou de respirar. O que ela havia pensado mesmo? Sua mente ecoava a palavra que praticamente seu coração gritava. Dissera que o amava?

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Desde quando amava Harry? Desde quando sua mente, sempre pratica, lhe permitia ver o seu amigo de outra forma que não fosse como amigo?

Soltou um suspiro cansado. Desde sempre. A cada vez que ele dizia uma palavra de carinho e conforto. Quando lhe abraçava, demonstrava afeto. Percebeu em um rompante que Harry de certa forma sempre fora a imagem do namorado que queria ter. A figura da pessoa que ela queria confiar.

Com muita surpresa constatou que para serem namorados só faltava, o titulo e os beijos, porque de resto...

A ultima chama se apagou. Levou uns segundos para se acostumar à escuridão. Com cuidado, começou a recolher o material, pensando em quão absurdos eram seus últimos pensamentos.

Ouviu a entrada do salão se abrir, irrompendo o silencio da noite. Olhou na direção do som, mas não viu ninguém. Sabia que alguém havia entrado porque não escutara nenhum outro som antes. Abriu a boca para perguntar quem estava ali àquela hora, fora da cama, quando sentiu que lhe tapavam a boca.

Seu coração disparou. Fazendo-a lembrar de mais coisas que não queria, mas ao respirar fundo reconheceu o perfume de Harry.

Ele por sua vez, a segurou pelo braço e pôs apenas um dedo em sua boca para que ela se mantivesse em silêncio. Percebera que ela se assustara com ele, mas falaria disso depois.

Havia quase um mês que percebia estar sendo seguido. Sim, às vezes tinha a estranha sensação de que o vigiavam, mas quando olhava a sua volta não via ninguém suspeito.

Já chegara a achar que poderia ser Vivian, mas como também tinha essa suspeita no salão comunal, descartara a hipótese.

Apurou o ouvido, tentando captar novamente o som, mas antes que pudesse captar algo o fogo da lareira foi re-aceso iluminando o ambiente e revelando os três ali presentes.

Hermione soltou a respiração aliviada, seguida por Harry. Parado a frente deles estava um elfo domestico, que os olhava assustado, pois com certeza não esperava encontrar ninguém ali.

Os dois amigos se olharam e acabaram rindo.

- você está bem? – ele perguntou logo que pararam de rir.

- sim, já tive dias piores e situações melhores, mas da pra levar. E você?

- o que tem eu? – falou assustado.

- porque reagiu daquela forma... Você... – não a deixou terminar de falar.

- eu conto se você me contar porque também reagiu daquela forma.

O elfo fazia seu serviço de forma muito tranqüila ignorando os adolescentes. Hermione acabou de recolher o material e evitando encarar o amigo falou.

- foi apenas um susto... Só isso. Pensei que você estava dormindo e que poderia ser outra pessoa...

- alguma em especial?

-não! – respondeu categoricamente – quem poderia ser, Harry? – perguntou sem graça.

Harry tinha certeza de que ela mentia, escondia algo e ao que parecia muito sério. Também pegou suas coisas e caminhou com ela até a escada.

- não sei... Por isso perguntei... Mas deixe quieto... Vamos dormir. Amanhã conversamos com calma.

Parou para se despedir dela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- boa noite Hermione...

- boa noite Harry...

* * *

A Bulgária é um país dos Bálcãs, limitado a norte pela Romênia, a leste pelo mar negro, a sul pela Turquia e pela Grécia e a oeste pela Macedônia e pela Sérvia. Ali, naquela cabana no meio das montanhas, sua família já passara muitos e muitos invernos. Os homens da família principalmente. Havia um lago que nessa época do ano estava congelado, mas no verão era perfeito para um banho. Contrariando todos os outros homens da família ele a levara lá no verão, e não no inverno como que era de costume. 

Olhou por entre as cortinas da janela a paisagem lá fora. A neve cobria tudo, o que tornava a visão naquele horário difícil. Mas tinha quase certeza de que alguma coisa se mexera lá fora.

- deve ser algum animal... – murmurou enquanto bebia sua porção de rum.

Voltou a atenção para o fogo na lareira. O crepitar das chamas, que tentavam aquecer o ambiente, trazendo lembranças daquela noite. O corpo macio, perfumado, o semblante angelical... Soltou um incomodo suspiro. Não deveria ficar lembrando dessas coisas. Estava sozinho naquela cabana no meio do nada e não teria como se distrair depois.

Levava a caneca aos lábios quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Com um susto se pôs de pé. Não fazia a mínima idéia de quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite. Entorpecido pelas doses extras de bebida, não se preocupou em ver quem era. Apenas abriu a porta, deixando que uma rajada de vento frio, adentrasse no ambiente, fazendo as chamas da lareira enfraqueceram levemente, antes de ver uma mulher a sua frente.

- olá Krum... Você não me conhece... – falou decidida, já entrando na cabana, sem esperar um convite – mas já deve ter ouvido falar de mim.- estendeu a mão ao rapaz que continuava parado a porta - Prazer, Belatriz Lestrange

* * *

N.A.: pois é, fim do capitulo... Se vocês tem perguntas, as exponham nos reviews 8-) 

Agora vem a parte dos agradecimentos, q não são poucos, devido aos séculos q levei sem atualizar..hehe

**Lílian Granger Potter:** nayra, sim a resposta ao seu comentário q vai abrir a minha nota da autora. Bem, pq vc? Simples. Vc ama a fic, e me cobra todo dia. Não que não tenho mais ninguém cobrando, mas você entendeu... hehe.Sem palavras educadas?ahhh...nao precisa de palavras 8-) bem, a mione um dia conta tudo pro Harry, você vai ver. Não demorar a atualizar? Uhn... Caso sério, não nayra? Uahauhahha beijos e valeu pelo comentário XD

**MaRy: **uaha vc amou Mary? Obrigada. Bem...Sobre o prof… abafemos isso, oks? A Vivian... Bem, sem palavras tb:p agora vc sabe o q aconteceu com a bella XD a mione tem medo de estar vendo o q não existe Mary, so isso...hehe não demorar? Um... Sem comentários...

**PinkPotter:** pink, sim, vc com certeza já tinha lido, mas sabe como sou, saio distribuindo o capitulo por ai...e sempre esqueço de avisar q tem mais coisas quando atualizo 8-) o harry vai descobrir, mas tudo tem seu tempo pink XD obrigada pelo comentário,viu? Beijos

**Malu Potter:** atualizada malu, valeu XD

**Suelen Granger:** postei suelen, já postei :p relax...relax... ta aqui, sei q te fiz sofrer demais, q vc ama a fic, q vc me cobra sempre por atualização, mas ta aqui e não te garanto q não vou demorar com o próximo...Mas fica relax q ainda não abandonei XD beijos e obrigada por ter paciência comigo e a minha fic:p

**Bernardo filho:** atualizada XD

**Bia Lima: **eu sei q tem tempo bia...mto tempo...Mas o cap ta aqui XD eu não demoro pq quero, serio. São os imprevistos da vida e eu sei que é chato pra vcs essa demora, ate pra mim é... Eu só posso te garantir q não abandonei a fic, oks?beijos e mto obrigada XD

**Edilma Morais: **edilma, minha amiga das tardes de domingo XD atualizei edilma, vc não precisa mais perguntar se eu atualizei ou não... Pelo menos não por enquanto. E eu já te avisei pq demoro, me da um desconto, vai? Beijos e obrigada por tudo!!!!

**Lilá Granger: **lilá, não amore, não é difícil dizer eu te amo, só q eles tem apenas medo da reação do outro, apenas isso. E não demorei um milhão de dias... só uma centena 8-) valeu pelo review amore,beijos

**Thais Potter Malfoy** : amore!!!! Eu sei q sou a tia favorita, assim como vc é a sobrinha favorita XD bem, depois de 6418168415 anos, eu atualizei XD não incrimine o malfoy amore, ele é inocente... hehe sem comentários sobre o harry e a mione, oks?eles são amigos e daí se sentem inseguros em admitir o q sentem com medo de que isso acabe a amizade.valeu amore!!!

**Marcela Granger Potter:** mah!!! Olha, esse review é tão velho, mas tão velho q deu tempo deu casar, te adotar, e ganhar o desafio q vc fez propaganda e ainda responde-lo..uauahahuahauauha espero reviews, oks? Obrigada por tudo amore.beijos

**May:** eu sei q vc gosta de ler may, e é por isso q eu continuo te mandando...hehe a mione, não vai deixar a amizade de lado, te digo o mesmo q disse ao resto do pessoal. A amizade deles é mto importante e nenhum dos dois quer perdê-la.valeu pelo reveiw e por smepre ter tempo pra ler os meus docs:p obrigada,beijos

**Mione-potter-love:** não pire mione!!! E vou esperar o comentário,viu? Beijos e valeu!!

**MioneGrangerPotter:** aqui está mana!! Seu nomezinho so aparece aqui na lista se vc deixa review, se não deixa review, não tem nome aqui em baixo:p olha, sou fofa e não sou chata XD q lindo...te lovo mto mana XD valeu pelos dois reviews XD beijos

**Mary Moraes:** eu não parei a fic não Mary, so que aviso q vou demorar a atualizar:p e não precisa ter ataques enquanto lê, e tipo, mãe já deveria ter se acostumado com essas cenas nossas, não acha? Mas tudo q elas dizem ao ver essa demonstração de alegria é que estamos ficando viciadas nisso aqui e bla bla bla... fico mto feliz q vc esteja lendo a proposta e te aviso q basta a beta fazer a nc17 da fic q eu publico, ah, ela tb tem de betar, mas isso é o de menos :p e vc não se empolgou, eu amodoro review grande XD beijos e valeu pelo review!!!

**Mione03:** ta aquio, ngm pode mais dizer q eu não publico, vê? Q eu sou malvada, vê? Q eu sou uma autora q não se importa com os leitores, vê? Uahauhauhuhauh valeu pelos reviews carol, apesar de vc ter deixado errado dessa vez, mas eu sei q a intenção era das melhores XD. Obrigada, beijos!!!

**May33:** é, o dela é nome mesmo XD fico feliz q vc tenha gostado da fic XD não vou falar nada sobre não demorar 8-) q bom q vc gostou das outras fics D

**Mari Gallagher: **Mary!!!! Q bom q vc gostou do capitulo XD vc ta gostando do Draco? Pena q não o pus nesse cap... ah, a proposta? Bem..a gnt vê ai o q a beta mala faz... pq vc ta me saindo uma ótima beta ausente ¬¬ publicar Savage? Preciso tb q o capitulo 1 seja betado e tem uma outra fic q to fazendo q já to pra começar o cap 3 q vc tb deverá gostar 8-) hehe,beijos mulher, valeu pelo review e mta inspiração pra vc!!!!!

**Mia:** vc ta chando confusa amore? Bem, o motivo pelo qual o tio voldy planejou aquele ataque foi explicado no capitulo anterior, se não me engano, e sim, o harry não pode saber pra protege-lo XD e não é incomodo nenhum, não sei se já respondi a vc , mandando um email, mas por via das duvidas, eu to respondendo aqui XD vc começou a ler no pp? Não sou mto de postar la, pq quase ninguém comenta...nao demorar a atualizar? 8-) ta, a mione e o harry não vão ficar separados, so vão demorar a ficarem juntos P e o q a mione esconde? Uahauhuaha segredo da fic ) ah, deixar os dois juntos logo, tira toda a graça, q é justamente mostrar como tudo começa e pq começa essas coisas... to fazendo uma fic em q eles já se declararam um pro outro mas não estão juntos...hehe dps publico, vc com essa então vai ficar desesperada 8-) mas valeu pelo review e pelo apoio e fico grata por vc esta gostando XD beijos.

**Griffindor's Phantom :** publicar rápido é um caso mto serio pra mim 8-) pq a publicação envolve minha inspiração, criatividade, tempo e tb tempo da beta e bla bla bla...mas eu sou sincera e quando digo q não demoro pq quero, é verdade! Fico mto feliz q vc esteja gostando da fic e q vc tb tenha deixado um review Xd. Valeu pelo apoio.beijos


	10. Sobreviventes

**NOSSAS VIDAS**

**Título**:_Nossas Vidas_

**Autora**:_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**:_Harry/Hermione, Draco/Gina, etc_

**N/A.: **_Sim, não é uma ilusão. Peço desculpas pela demora e sinto dizer que o capítulo ia ficar maior, mas pra não demorar mais, resolvi mantê-lo assim mesmo. Logo, não deve ter o costumeiro momento em q vcs querem me matar pq determinada conversa foi feita. Ah, esse capítulo foi betado pela Maíra, pq a Thurner anda sumida. Espero que gostem pq foi feito de coração, mas a fic não está mais me agradando... Sim, coisas de Anne. Bem, boa leitura e deixem reviews._

**Capítulo IX: Sobreviventes**

As corujas não paravam de chegar. A redação do profeta diário se encontrava em um verdadeiro inferno.

Alguém passou por ela, jogando mais um rolo de pergaminho em sua mesa. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e se preparou para ler, imaginando que seria mais uma fofoca sobre o ataque, mas levou um susto ao ver quem mandara a mensagem. Piscou e ao perceber que não era uma alucinação, olhou a sua volta, se certificando de que ninguém estava prestando atenção nela.

Com sua bolsa e o pergaminho ainda em mãos, apressou os passos. Esbarrou em alguém na saída, mas não ligou. Deixaria que os outros se engalfinhassem por algo sobre o ataque. E ela? Bem, ela era Rita Skeeter e, modéstia à parte, tinha uma matéria muito melhor em mãos.

* * *

- Me passe o suco de abóbora! – Rony gritou para uma Hermione absorta na leitura. 

Como de esperado, a menina nem piscou, mantendo a sua concentração. O ruivo soltou uma imprecação e levantou-se para pegar a jarra, quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Hermione respondeu do outro lado do jornal. Rony a olhou assustado.

- Como é que você o ouve, mas quando eu pedi... – a menina o interrompeu.

- Vejam isso, York foi atacada!

_Ontem foi um dia agitado na histórica cidade de York. Todos sabem que esta é a terceira cidade mais povoada por bruxos no Reino Unido e a segunda da Inglaterra. Em meio a uma bela tarde de outubro, enquanto turistas e cidadãos bruxos e trouxas andavam pelas ruas, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado enviou seus aliados para um ataque maciço a cidade. Embora fortemente guardada por suas estratégicas muralhas, não foi possível impedir que houvesse vítimas, visto que o ataque foi algo totalmente inesperado. York conta com a melhor proteção dentre as cidades inglesas, perdendo apenas para __Hogsmead__, onde não faz muito tempo houve um outro ataque onde..._

- Espera! – Harry falou – York não era a cidade que mais tinha agentes da Ordem?

- Sim – Hermione respondeu – na verdade esse foi um ataque totalmente sem propósito, não há nada em York que possa atraí-los. Para que eles conseguissem tomar posse de York deveriam ter mandado os melhores comensais e não os iniciantes. Porque aqui diz que a única baixa do lado deles que deve ser comentada é a de Lestrange. Parece que Belatrix ficou viúva...

- E quem se importa? – Rony falou.

- Ainda não vejo lógica... – Hary murmurou.

Hermione dobrou o jornal e com o olhar acompanhou alguém que passava no outro lado do salão.

- Acho que sei alguém que pode nos ajudar a entender isso... – comentou olhando para Harry.

O menino que sobreviveu arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas antes que pudesse comentar algo viu a amiga se levantando e pegando algumas coisas na mesa.

- Harry, preciso de uns livros que estão lá na sala dos monitores-chefes, você poderia me ajudar?

- Claro!

- Eu bem que gostaria de ir com vocês... – Rony comentou pegando uma torrada – mas a Luna quer que eu a ajude com alguma coisa.

- Sem problemas, cara. – Harry respondeu dando um tapa amigável nas costas dele. – até mais...

- Até mais... – falou com a boca cheia.

* * *

- Nós não íamos para sua sala? 

Harry seguia Hermione através de um corredor escuro. Já andara muito pelo castelo, mas admitia que não se lembrava de já ter estado naquele lugar antes. A morena deu ainda mais alguns passos antes de falar com ele.

- Bem, eu falei aquilo somente pra que o Rony ficasse por lá... E que pudéssemos vir sozinhos...

Harry parou onde estava.

- Sozinhos? Por quê?

Sua voz não escondia a ansiedade. Escutara bem? Hermione queria ficar sozinha com ele? Era claro que existia alguma razão lógica, mas seu coração não deixou de (quase) sair pela boca quando ela pronunciara aquelas palavras.

Ela se deu conta de que ele havia parado e também parou, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Bom, sim... Você sabe... Rony não ajudaria muito, até porque ao contrário de nós que comemos no caminho e estamos satisfeitos ele ainda teria fome e ia ficar resmungando...

- Mas... Sozinhos por quê?

Hermione suspirou. Qual era o problema de estarem sozinhos? Alias, porque ela mesma estava incomodada com o fato de estarem sozinhos? A verdade era que não era um incômodo ruim, ela até que estava gostando... mas sentia que faltava algo. Sim, sentia-se incomodada porque sentia que faltava algo. Sacudiu a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos confusos e pegou Harry pela mão.

- Venha, estamos chegando!

Harry apertou sua mão e ela sentiu um pequeno calafrio.

- Espero que estejamos mesmo, senão eu é que vou reclamar que estou ficando com fome... - murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ela não pode deixar de sentir a voz morna de Harry contra a sua pele. Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar.

"Foi apenas seu amigo falando com você, Hermione. Nada demais..." pensou. Continuou a andar enquanto tentava ignorar aquelas sensações que a proximidade dele lhe causava.

- Apenas confie em mim, ok? Já estamos chegando e quando chegarmos, eu mesma providenciarei pra que a sua fome passe.

- Mesmo?

Ela não pode deixar de sentir o tom que ele havia usado. É, talvez ela mesma tenha soado daquele jeito, mas não sabia porque se sentiu quente com aquela idéia. Olhou para os olhos de Harry e foi como se algo corresse entre eles. Abriu a boca e foi como se não fosse ela falando.

- Mesmo... – ela voltou a andar.

- Não estou lhe reconhecendo, senhorita Granger.

- Na verdade, nem eu... – murmurou para si mesma.

Ficaram em silêncio e assim como ela havia dito, logo chegaram. Aonde Harry não fazia idéia, mas como Hermione tinha parado decidida, olhando para uma vela, ele presumiu que aquele era o lugar certo.

- Que legal... Eles já estão aqui.

- Eles quem?

Hermione o soltou e Harry sentiu que ela escolhia as palavras para lhe falar algo.

- Bem... Eu só quero que você me de sua palavra de que não vai ficar chateado com nada que acontecer aqui... Digo, com ninguém que esteja aqui, ok?

- Uhn... Isso quer dizer que você já sabe que algo não vai me agradar...

- Sim, mas eu preciso que você me diga que vai fazer isso.

- Está bem, eu concordo. Agora você poderia me explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Ela puxou a vela e uma porta se abriu.

- Eu quero que você conheça o novo Draco...

Os dois entraram no aposento. Era grande, parecia mais com um loft trouxa. Onde seria a sala, encontraram um casal ajeitando as roupas, sentados no sofá. Harry reconheceu na hora Gina e o seu acompanhante. Hermione que entrara a sua frente tratou de quebrar o incomodo silêncio.

- Oi, gente... Estamos atrapalhando algo?

* * *

Seu quarto permaneceria da mesma forma que o havia deixado antes de embarcar naquela missão, se não fosse por um detalhe: em cima da cama havia uma caixa com uma fita negra em volta. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Deu alguns passos e desfez o laço a abrindo. Reconheceu de imediato a varinha de seu marido, mas estranhamente aquilo não a magoou. Não sentiu dor, nem nada. Algo dentro dela já sabia que aquele seria o destino dele e por isso, quando o viu da ultima vez já sabia que aquela seria a última vez. 

Jogou sua capa em uma poltrona, junto com a varinha e andou até a janela. A abriu, deixando que o ar frio do inverno entrasse no quarto.

- Boa tarde, Bella.

Reconheceu a voz.

- Olá, mestre.

- Como foi a missão? – Voldemort falou, saindo de seu esconderijo num canto escuro do quarto e parando logo atrás dela.

- conforme o senhor esperava...

- Que bom... – ela sentiu dedos tocarem seu ombro. A princípio estranhou o toque, mas aos poucos relaxou se acostumando ao contato – queria dizer que sinto muito pelo seu marido.

- **N**ão precisa, mestre... Nós sabíamos dos riscos ao nos aliarmos ao senhor! – exclamou virando-se abruptamente e ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Que bom, Bella...- Voldemort se deteve olhando os traços dela por um instante, antes de se afastar em direção a porta. – só queria lhe pedir mais um favor...

- Diga, mestre... - Ela acompanhou seus passos até que ele saiu e disse, antes de fechar a porta.

- A partir de hoje... Chame-me de Voldemort.

* * *

Aquela sala parecia mais um refeitório quando o almoço se atrasava do que a sala de reuniões da sede da Ordem da Fênix. Sem esperar que eles se calassem, Jack abriu a porta e entrou. As vozes foram sumindo à medida que pares de olhos se viravam para encará-lo. 

- Senhoras e senhores, tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar o nosso membro interino, Jack Colfer.

- Como vão?

- Jack! – Tonks correu ao encontro dele, desviando-se dos outros membros para abraçá-lo. – Pensei que nunca mais te veria!

- E eu que estaria fadado a não ver tamanha beleza novamente – disse a abraçando.

Tonks riu o levando para se sentar perto dela e de Lupin. Os dois homens se cumprimentaram como velhos amigos e sentaram-se.

- Acho que agora podemos dar continuidade a reunião. – Dumbledore começou a falar – como todos sabem, esse é o nosso segundo ataque...

- Na verdade, um ataque sem propósito algum... Ou alguém aqui viu razão nele? – Jack falou.

- Se formos pensar de forma superficial não veríamos motivo nem naquele ataque a Hogsmead, Jack... – Snape respondeu.

- Meu caro Severus... É claro que existe uma razão para cada ataque, mas sinceramente: York? E com apenas um comensal de "renome"? Eu me atreveria a dizer que esse ataque não foi pela guerra... Ao menos não essa que estamos travando.

- Então você tem alguma sugestão desse real motivo, Jack? – Thomas perguntou.

- Meu caro Thomas, essa é uma idéia que eu tive, a qual acho absurdamente absurda e assim, só será compartilhada com meus amigos chegados. – comentou em seu usual tom relaxado, olhando para alguns presentes na mesa.

- Agora me veja só! – Thomas se pôs de pé – Teremos segredos entre nós mesmos? Ok, me esqueci... Você não é um membro fixo da ordem...

Lupin se pôs de pé também e encarou Thomas.

- É um direito dele fazer as suas conjecturas e compartilhá-las com quem bem entender. Não podemos chegar realmente aqui jogando todo e qualquer tipo de idéia sem ao menos saber se é valida. Imagine quanto tempo desperdiçaríamos se fossemos correr atrás de cada dúvida?

Um burburinho se fez presente. Dumbledore sentou-se. Estava sendo difícil presidir as ultimas reuniões. A cada reunião que se fazia havia uma controvérsia. Em pontos de vistas, ou até mesmo em planos. Resolvera chamar Jack para a Ordem porque apesar de ser tido como animado, por seus colegas, era ao mesmo tempo o tipo de pessoa com a sagacidade de que o grupo precisava.

Severus poderia não gostar de seu jeito de ser, mas concordava com seus pontos de vista. Lupin e Tonks não ligavam para suas atitudes e aceitavam suas idéias, sempre parando para conversar e ver se valia a pena, como muitos outros ali presentes faziam.

Percorreu o olhar por sobre a sala e se deparou com Minerva. Ela se encontrava parada, apenas olhando. Assim como ele, ela sabia da importância de manter o grupo unido. No presente momento, precisavam que o grupo esquecesse suas divergências para com todos e mantivessem o foco na guerra.

Minerva levantou-se, pigarreando. Todos pararam de falar.

- Sinceramente, às vezes acho que meus alunos da grifinória são mais disciplinados do que vocês... – falou em um falso tom sério.

A tensão foi desfeita e os ex-grifinórios presentes gritaram "apoiado". Até mesmo Severus teve de desfazer a carranca. A menção à casa da Grifinória fez com que a sra Longbotton tomasse a palavra.

- Alguém poderia me dizer como que o Harry está?

- Ele continua levando a sua vida de menino rebelde que não se importa com as regras – Severus falou.

- Engraçado que sempre pensei que pessoas rebeldes eram consideradas rebeldes por não se importarem com as regras. – Jack murmurou e Tonks que estava ao seu lado abafou um riso.

- Harry vai bem.- Dumbledore retomou a palavra – e esperamos que continue assim. Não podemos deixar que incidentes como os que ocorreram em Hogsmead voltem a acontecer, e por isso preciso que vocês não se esqueçam de suas escalas. Mas agora preciso falar com cada um de vocês a sós para que possamos ver o que fazer. Comecemos por você, Lupin. Os restos de vocês estão dispensados.

Os outros membros se levantaram, saindo da sala. Os gêmeos se aproximaram de Tonks e Jack.

- É impressão nossa ou o professor Lupin a cada dia que passa gosta menos ainda do Thomas?

Tonks revirou os olhos e Jack olhou a volta deles antes de dizer.

- Sinceramente, eu não vejo o porque de ser o contrário.

* * *

**N.A.:**_mais um capítulo, mas um ano de espera... Não sei o q ta acontecendo comigo, sei q não ando muito inspirada, mas não vou abandonar as fics, só acho q to com muita coisa na cabeça, por isso q não to escrevendo muito –' mas bem, não abandonarei vcs XD agora, os agradecimentos._

**Mary Moraes**: Mary, vc não importuna XD uahauhahuaa falar sozinha é mesmo o fim... Se bem q as vzs me pergunto o q tem demais? 8-) sinceramente, eu demorei tanto a atualizar que acho, espero, que a sua gripe tenha passado e a sua saúde esteja indo de vento em popa! Ah, tb espero que vc tenha tido tempo de ler tudo, embora o inicio da fic não seja mto do meu grado p em todo caso, que você esteja melhor e aqui vai mais um capitulo novinho e quentinho pra vc ) bjs.

**May:** uahauha vc conseguiu ler tudo, foi? Bem, espero q consiga novamente XD ah... A mione não é lerdinha... Ela só tem medo 8-) espero q o próximo comentário não seja rapidinho e q seja beeeeeeeeeeeeeeem grande! Uaiaauhauaaahauhauahu beijos

**Suelengranger:** oi su! Desculpa a demora, mas bem...Ta aqui. Eu volto a dizer q não demoro pq quero. 8-) mas bem, espero q vc tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Marcela Granger Potter:** engraçado foi eu ler minha ultima resposta a um review seu nessa fic. Eu vi q o tempo passa e q não somos os donos do amanhã. Bem, não sei se vc vai ler esse capitulo e se vai chegar a ler essa resposta aqui, mas obrigada pelo review e espero q vc goste desse capitulo. Foi encerrado no seu niver. A propósito: feliz aniversário.

**Edilma Moraes:** Edilmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Eu terminei A proposta, cmo vc bem sabe e to c a atualização de Nossas vidas bem aqui, cmo vc vê XD espero que você tenha gostado, viu? Valeu pelo review.beijos

**May33:** uahauha aqui está a continuação \o/ ela demorou, mas chegou e não me cace p desculpa pela demora XD beijos e obrigada pela review.

**F&B:**Bem, eu tenho de responder aos comentários do floreios, só q alguns deles aparecem sem nome pra mim ( então fica difícil, né gente? Mas eu quero agradecer mesmo assim, pq são comentários lindos, gigantes, do jeito q eu amo e q adoro receber. Espero q quem os mandou não fique chateado cmg por não ter o nome aqui citado, mas espero que da próxima eu possa citar um por um, cmo sempre tenho feito.

**Lílian Granger Potter:** naty, vc é uma das poucas identificadas no floreios q ainda não respondi review. Então eu lhe peço desculpas pela demora e digo q vou tentar não demorar, mas q não garanto... Bem, valeu pelo review e lhe digo q espero por mais XD beijos.

**Camila Jane Granger:** camilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu atualizei XD valeu pelo review! Espero q tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos e até a próxima )

**N.A.: **se esqueci algum nome, me desculpem, mas é pq o comentário deve ter vindo dps que o doc já estava pronto. Mas eu agradeço pela atenção.

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?


End file.
